The End
by Lightfellow
Summary: Two brothers born of darkness fall in love with the same girl. When Shane defeated Raul,he thought NightWorld would become a better place.However,the humans invaded and Shane realize he may need his brother.
1. The Hunt

****

The End

Every beginning has its end.

This is.the end.

Chapter One: The Hunt

I am the Dark Lord, Slyther. That is my real name. But I have taken on a name now. A human name, Shane.

He look into her eyes dangerously. He was not one to be fooled around with. And he knew the people here are born of deceit and lies. He knew that because hadn't himself been fooled by them? The throne does not matter to him. Power was never a temptation. He will not become his brother.

"My lord, please do not question me further about this. I am but a lowly witch. I know no further than you, my lord."

"I am not a fool, Anna. And I will not be taken like one either! Tell me what you know!"

Anna lowered her head immediately. "My lord, please simmer down. I can help you ask the elders."

Shane thought for a while. The elders will never tell him. And Anna probably knew as much. It has been years since Shane had tried to free Rindy and Raul from the wrath that had consumed them both. He had tried all means to contact his granny, the witches, his vampires but to no avail. None of them knew about the witches' binding spell. None of them knew where Raul and Rindy were being held captive. None of them knew if they are even alive still.

But Shane knew. Deep within him, he could feel his evil brother still breathing, still stirring amongst the dead. Still waiting.

Shane will not lie to himself. His brother's fate was very much none of his business. Ever since he knew Raul, the man that had taken the woman he ever love, share the same blood as himself. He had lay in the darkness during the night and cursed the poison that had run through his veins. He will only continue on this journey to free them because of Rindy. The thought of her stilled his heart. It calmed him considerably that everything that he had done so far was worth it. Giving up the throne was worth it. 

"My lord, is there anything else?" Anna asked in a whisper.

Shane looked at the petite girl standing before him. She had an aura of peace and tranquility about her that reminds him very much of Rindy. Her long brown hair was plaited and it fall down to her hip. She wore a white cape and dress. Shane would have thought her an innocent girl if she wasn't a witch.

"No there is nothing else. You have proved to be worthless. I had wasted my time on you. Go now."

On this, Anna quickly walked away. Shane was left alone in his chambers again.

What is the difference now that I'd given up my throne? He thought. The people of this land continued to worship him because he had defeated the evil Dark Lord. They revered him as the new Dark Lord now. Even though now the matters of the kingdom comes under a council of witches, vampires, and werewolves, he was still a king no less to his people. 

However, few people knew of his plans. He had made sure only his most trusted can learn of this plan to free Raul and Rindy. One of them was his granny. Though his granny was a witch of supreme power and authority, she disagrees with the ways of the Witch Council and that make her an ally. Also, his granny had been the one of the few elders that had created the 'key', that will curbed Raul's power. The key, being Rindy.

However, his granny had told him that she does not know about the binding spell because she, too had been kept in the dark about it. Hence, she does not know where Rindy and Raul might be held up or how to free them.

Another person that knew of his secret plan was Virginie, the vampire. He had no intention of telling her at first. But she had make it her business to find out. God knows how many times she had followed him, stuck with him, tailed him and pester him. Shane had finally told her, out of goodwill, and made her swear on her honor never to tell anybody else. A vampire's honor is worth more than blood itself. The secret will be kept save, she had promised.

As Shane made his way back to his chambers, a tiresome troll lunged at him and fall down on his feet infront of him. Shane eyed the dirty slave with much weariness. There were a time when trolls used not to roam on this lands. But his evil brother had make it a habit, or merely a hobby to create them using his dark magic. Trolls born from fallen witches, vampires and werewolves. It was said that they had no soul but were made to follow whoever leads them. Poor stupid 

creatures they are, Shane thought. Now, the troll laying infront of him was grayish green in color, with no hair and big ears. Trolls came from all forms and shapes. This was one of the ugliest yet.

"What is it? Speak quickly." Shane commanded.

"The humans are upon us! The humans are upon us!"

Two years ago, Shane would never thought it possible for him to ever get used to these medieval languages. Considering his position now as the unofficial King, he had picked up the ways of the language pretty quickly.

"What? The humans? But how can it be? Do the council know about this?"

"Theys the one who send me to you, my King."

Now this was worrying. He had always known that humans were not dumb creatures as some of his people were led to believe. He had lived alongside humans once! What's with the chaos that had erupted straight after his brother's execution, Night World was in the verge of breakdown. It took Shane every ounce of his strength to try to bring order back to his kingdom. He had heard tales of werewolves, vampires and witches alike sneaking out into the human world, creating chaos, injuring humans along the way and such. It is no wonder that the humans are suspecting something beyond imagination. He suddenly thought of Raul, his brother. Would he have allowed such chaos to take place? Would he have govern his people better?

"I cannot think like this." Shane muttered to himself. "I must believe in my strength." With that, he hurried to see the council.

The council was in a frenzy when Shane flung open the door and entered a room littered with papers, account sheets, notes and books.

"What is going on here?!"

"My lord, you have arrive!" Galadriel, the vampire leader greeted urgently. Others quickly hurried back into their respective seats while Shane took the chairman position.

"Let the council begin." He sighs.

"We have alarming news from the west." Frances, the werewolf leader said quickly, eyeing his other members. "The trolls said they saw large armies of men, armed with disgustingly shiny weapons making their way towards the capital."

"How reliable is this news?"

"Very reliable." Galadriel said softly. "I send my own men to scout and they gave me similar news."

"How many were there?" Shane asked. Already, he was at a loss. He will not go to war with the humans. Yet he would not risk his own people.

"Easily ten thousands. Maybe more on their way." Lilia the witch leader whispered.

"They will not send an army that big unless they are sure we exists." Shane muttered.

"They caught a werewolf. Heard they send him straight to the laboratories. Maybe he gave them the lead." Galadriel said.

"Alfred will never!" Frances snapped." Speaking of which, we have to rescue Alfred. Lord knows what they are doing to him right now!"

"He brought it upon himself!" Galadriel said coldly. "He should have never gone into that stink hole in the first place and messed around with humans. If he's brought back alive, the council will see to his severe punishment!"

"Enough both of you! Let the lord decides." Lilia said.

"There is definitely a way. We will not risk open war with the humans." Shane said.

"But how can we not fight? They are nearing our borders! Soon, the trolls will be overrun!"

Shane knew exactly how his members felt. He felt the same. He was scared and for the first time, not really know which directions he should take. For this was a very important decision. One that may either wipe out his people, or keep them alive.

"We should retreat. Order the trolls guarding the borders to retreat to the Inner Circle."

"Retreat? That's absurd!" Frances growled. "If we put up a fight, we can surely win!"

"Then you look more a fool than I had care to think of!" Shane glared at the werewolf. "It must not be known to you that humans wield incredible weapons. The most up to dated. The most deadly. We only have our instincts and a little of magic to go by. We are no match for them." 

This was a blow to all the members. They all seemed depressed.

"What will we do? Retreat and.?" Lilia whispered.

"Retreat and stay cool. Stay hidden. I will talk to the witch elders in the meantime."

And so the command was made, ordering each and every of the trolls to abandon their guarded positions at the towers and retreat into the Inner Circle. Everyone gathered. Bands of vampires, werewolves and witches filled the Inner Circle. They know much was at stake. If the Inner Circle was lost to them, there is only the capital left. And the king. And they will risk their very lives and make sure no foul human will take one step into the capital. The sight would have been glorious, with armies of vampires, were wolves and witches and not to forget the trolls banding together, forming a mighty wall. It would have been such a glorious sight but Shane knew the wall will not hold. As mighty as his people were, as dark and magical as his kingdom was, he knew not to place too much hope. The humans were a force to reckon with. And the only reason why Raul had wanted to unite all the night people to launch a massive attack on the humans. He had disagreed with his brother then. Thought his method to be cruel and sadistic. Now, it is the humans, whom he was trying to protect two years ago, hunting his people down. What irony.

The Witch Elders were as evasive as ever. It took Shane almost an hour before he could find them. They were gathered at the Garden of Eden. Always from the others, from the action.

"My lord has arrive."

"I need your help. Can you create a magic barrier, maybe a mist of some sort to boggle the enemy? Make them retreat?"

"We could but it may not work, my lord. The humans have brought with them a big army. It could only mean one thing. They meant to destroy. They won't easily retreat."

"What will you have me do then?" Shane snapped. "Watch my people die?!"

"The battle is over when it had not yet begun, my lord?" The elder said softly. "There is one thing that will win the battle and that is your faith, my lord. You must believe in your people. You must believe in their strength."

"But the humans."

"The humans are a strong foe, no doubt. But they are also frail. Their minds are weak. We will attack their minds."

" I have been a bad leader. You are right. We will win this. We can win this."

"My lord, it may cheer you to know that the Witch Council are fully behind you in this matter. We will drive the enemy out of our borders, with minimum casualties."

With that, the elders got out of their seats and scurried towards the Inner Circle. It might have been the first time Shane saw the elders ran like that. It was a most sorry sight. He hoped it would be the last time.

By the time Shane got to the Inner Circle, his people were ready. They cheer at the sight of him. It only makes him ever so determined to protect them. One Witch Elder was speaking to the mass.

"The enemy have infiltrate the borders. They have with them the most evil of all weapons. They intend to destroy all of us. Our home, our families. We will not let that happen. We have something they do not have. And that is our natural instinct. The witches can do wonders with magic, the werewolves have incredible strength and the vampires have their cunning. We will win this war. There are many of them, but look at us, there are many of us too. We will destroy the humans. And leave none alive!"

The army roared and howled with excitement. There was anger in their eyes and a frightening thirst for manflesh. Shane did not anticipated this. Had not known about it. He did not like this one bit. Weren't they only suppose to drive the humans out? Why are they talking about massacre?

He hurried to the Witch Elder.

"This is not my plan. Had never been my plan in the first place. I do not mean to kill all the humans."

"A human left alive will remain a thorn, my lord. If we are to finish this business, we have to finish it cleanly."

Then what would be the difference? He had wanted to make Night World a more peaceful place. Maybe in time, a place accepted by humans as well. What would this Night World be any different from the savage dictatorship of his brother two years ago?

Before he could protest to this new turn of events, two hands grabbed him away from the crowd, away from the rage.

He turned around to find the glowing yellow eyes of a vampire. 

"Virginie! What are you doing!"

"Quiet down! This is our chance."

"Chance for what!"

"Chance to rescue Raul!" She urged him away. "Comon! Follow me!"

Shane had no choice but to race after the female vampire. In more glorious times, Virginie had been his brother's mistress and seductress. She had been his loyal aide. Now, she lives only to free her master again.

It was no wonder that Raul should be so taken with the vampire. She was lovely to look at, from a distant that is. Hers was of a fiery nature. And her intense loyalty for Raul only make her unpredictably dangerous. Her long straight black hair was both bewitching and alluring. Many humans have fallen under her death spell, only to be mutilated and suck clean later. She was no friendly vampire. And Shane wasn't surprise. Coming from Raul's side, she must have been an equal to his cruelty and evil. But there was something on Virginie's face tonight that were different. Something in her seductive yellow eyes betray traces of sorrow.

"I have followed you enough! Tell me what is going on!"

Virginie stopped in her tracks and tossed her hair. If she wasn't a vampire, Shane would never have put up with her for so long.

"The humans are fighting those midgets right now. Why risk our immortal lives? I say, we take this opportunity to wreck the elders' place and find out the spell to undo Raul!"

"Those midgets that you speak of, are fighting for our home." Shane said lowly. "We have to turn back and help them. The humans are strong."

"Raul is stronger. If we release him, think of what he can do and will do to those bastards."

To this, Shane gave no reply. He knew deep in his heart, that she was right. Raul was stronger. A lot stronger. He will prove to be an untouchable ally.

"Lead me to the Elders' chambers!"

The Witch Elders kept their chambers neat. Every book of spells were neatly stacked against the book shelf. And there might have been thousands of these books. Shane was dejected.

"We will never get the correct spellbook in time! This is pointless!"

"No, I won't give up. We expected this didn't we? We can find that damned book! My honor depends on it!"

And so the two vampires searched head and tails for the book, to which Shane swore he had never laid eyes on. It was like looking for needle in a haystack, or maybe much worst. And during the search, Shane couldn't help but felt that he had forsaken his people. He should have been at the frontline right now, battling the army.

"This is useless!" Virginie finally given up. "We will never find the book in this mess! Look, we have to get a witch here!"

"Everyone else is fighting except us!" Shane rolled his eyes. "We have to get back to them now!"

"I know!" Virginie appeared not to have heard him. "We can get Anna down here. She's the responsible type. I bet she helps to clean this chambers. Maybe the elders confide in her sometimes. She will know!"

"That is pointless. I have asked her myself. And she doesn't know a damn thing."

"She might have been lying to you!"

"So what makes you think she won't lie to us again?"

Virginie frowned slightly. Her beautiful face contorted into anger. "I will kill her myself if she will not tell."

"That isn't going to work. How many witches are you going to kill?" Shane sighed. "I have wasted enough time here. I am going back, with or without you. I have a home to protect." He turned to walk. When he realized that Virginie intends not to follow him, he added "Raul would want a home to return to."

When he closed the door to the Elders' chambers, he was sure he could hear soft crying. He sighs and hurried towards the Inner Circle.

The scene that greeted him was so shocking to Shane, his knees gave way and he fall to the ground. The Inner Circle was in shambles. Bullet holes were everywhere. Bodies.tens of thousands of bodies littered the once majestic crystal floor. There were broken pillars, holes on the floor and mutilated bodies. He could not even recognized humans from his people. They were all so.so wrecked. He was having trouble breathing. For he suddenly recognizes this cold place. It was the place Raul had destroyed two years ago, with his very own hands. There was the same familiar coldness and darkness about it. The same dampness, the same mistiness. He was suddenly very weary. Who had won? Was it them? Or had the Night World been lost to them?

He heard soft footsteps behind him. He could recognized her scent.

"Virginie.I know not what has happen here."

She squat down beside him. "There may be survivors. Let's look about."

And so it took every ounce of strength in Shane to get up and roll over every dead bodies, in the hopes that they may not be a familiar face. 

"I remember this place." Virginie suddenly said. Shane knew what she was going to say.

"Raul had almost destroy his own kingdom once. That time when he was so mad at something so insignificant.I can't even recall it."

"It was because of Rindy." Shane muttered.

Virginie spat at her name. "That accursed bitch. She's got Raul eating out of her hands. I wished she remained dead forever!"

The anger welled up inside him at the cursory of Rindy. He strike her down. She was so shocked, she looked up at him with big questioning eyes.

"You."Suddenly, she starts to giggle.

"What's so funny?" The mist around them have thicken considerably. He was having trouble seeing her.

"You've fallen under her spell too, haven't you? Ah.the almighty Rindy. Those midgets were damn right when they say she was a curse. To the royal bloodline that is!"

"You're not talking sense!" He glanced around him. "We shouldn't stay here for too long. Let's go to the capital. There may still be."

"Don't you see at all? My lord?" She utters with sarcasm. " Raul is somewhere here. Still alive. He's waiting to be freed. This must be his doing. No one else can do this."

Shane paused. The feeling was back again. The same dread.

"How can he do this when he's been binded away?"

"Oh he has his ways, he_ is_ the dark lord. I do not know how. But I'll wager we probably are the only ones left alive here. Except the few cowards that might have fled into the capital."

The few cowards turn out to be the rest of his council members, a few night people, and the entire Witches clan. Virginie was bitter.

"How is it that the witches suffers no casualty? Did you even fight in the first place?"

"We did fight. We fought to our greatest abilities." Anna quickly protested.

"Save the bickering for later."Shane said. "Tell me, what's happen? We saw the scene at the Inner Circle."

"It was most terrible, my lord." Frances, the werewolf leader quickly said. "We were fighting the humans. They had large weird looking weapons and they shoot out balls of fire. My brave army fought with all their strength but those balls of fire were very large indeed, and very strong. We were almost wipe out."

"Then there was this sudden mist out of nowhere." Galadriel the vampire leader added. "It consumes our men. We lost our sight but not our sense of hearing and smell. We defeated the humans swiftly then."

"Overall, it was a victory, my lord." Lilia, the witch leader concluded.

"Then where are the others? There should be still many of you."

"We send them to the eastern and western borders. We're afraid of humans reinforcements." Frances said.

"We may not have killed every last humans we see. Though we tried to, some may have escaped." Lilia said.

"This will have undesirable consequences. If the public learn of our existence. The humans may then band together even more and we won't be able to hold another attack." Galadriel said.

Shane nodded quietly to all this information. He looked at the elders.

"Did you create that mist to blind the enemies?"

They shook their heads.

Virginie rolled her eyes."So then, what exactly did you do?"

Shane paused. This was all too disturbing. Not only of the fact that the humans may soon learn of their existence but also of the mist that had consumed Inner Circle and is still consuming it now as they speak. It may only be a matter of seconds before the mist reached the capital.

This thought was all on their minds. And they were all thinking the same thing. They had witnessed two years ago, how the mist have turned Night World into a ghastly places, forcing Night people to fled into the human world.

"What do we do about the mist, my lord?" Frances asked.

"I thought he was dead.." Anna muttered softly.

"He cannot be dead, you dimwitted witch!" Virginie snarled.

Galadriel hushed her quickly. She turn to Shane.

"What is your command, my lord?"

Shane had no commands at present. He looked at the elders, who were looking positively awkward at the moment.

"What do you say to this?" Shane asked.

"We have no answers, my lord. The spell was meant to bind for eternity."

Virginie perked up at the mention of the spell, but she kept her silence. Though her yellow eyes were ever watchful.

"What spell did you use?"

The elders were suddenly cautious. "My lord, the spell is ancient to us. We cannot utter its name here."

"Then maybe the spell didn't work." Shane insisted. "Maybe my brother is too powerful for a spell to hold him. Maybe he is working his way towards us right now, amidst that mist!"

"That is impossible! The elders will never make such a grave mistake!" Anna protested quickly."The aurora spell binds even time itself!"

"Oh, so that's the name." Virginie grinned, showing her teeth.

The elders cast Anna a look that was enough to bring the poor girl to tears. She quickly retreated behind.

Shane shrugged. "It don't matter now. We have to think of a way to fend off the mist. Any ideas, council?"

"My scouts have reported that the mist does not appear to dwell in the far borders. Of we retreat to the east and west borders, we should be able to avoid the mist for the time being." Galadriel said.

Shane nodded. "That's promising. Pack whatever important possessions you have and evacuate to the eastern borders."

"Somehow I feel we are nearer to our goals." Virginie nudged Shane. He moved away from her. Right now, he want to focus on bringing hope to his people. Already, tents were set up to make temporary chambers to the night people. Trolls were busy scurrying around, serving food and water to the wounded.

There had been rumors spreading that the evil dark lord was back. And the mist that now covers the Inner Circle to the capital was his doing. This causes much despair and fear and Shane and his council had to calm everyone down. It wasn't easy and though his people appeared to have been much settled into their new environments. The fear was still there. It was in their eyes.

"Shane, have you been listening? We can sneak a peek at the aurora spell later tonight."

"I am not interested."

She was appalled. "And I thought we had common goals."

He eyed her squarely. "We have nothing in common, Virginie. Its about time you come to terms with that."

She shrugged, not the least put off by his offense." I know your weakness, Shane. As you do mine."

He rolled his eyes. He will not hear her stupid ramblings.

"Rindy has been ever in your mind. And your heart."

He grabbed her throat suddenly. That sudden movement caught the vampire completely by surprise. She would have been usually more agile but when it was in Shane's company, she was slack. Shane had shone remarkable gentleness as opposed to a normal vampire will usually behaves. But this strange anger and violence shocked her. She started to choke.

"I will squash you now like a common fly if you weren't my kin." He snarled. Then he let her go when Virginie's face was turning quite green.

She coughs and chokes a bit but her lips turn up into a cunning smile. One that Shane is only all too familiar of.

"You're turning more and more into your brother each day." She grins. "Even your behavior is most alike."

"Shut up." He warns. And she did. Shane was definitely touchy when it comes to topics about Rindy. And Virginie wasn't a dumb vampire. She knows when to keep her mouth shut. Just to secure her immortality.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter Two: Awakening

The humans continue to remain a dangerous threat to the prosperity of the Night World. Shane was reluctant to admit it but it is true. They have to think of a way to conceal themselves. Even now, launching an attack on the humans would be folly. Their numbers outnumbered them ten to one. Their kind was the minority. The humans would attack again soon.

"My lord, the council proposes that we seek aid from the northern region. Years ago, our kingdom had had alliances with the northern dragoons. If only we can renew that alliance. We can then withstand another massive attack from the humans." Galadriel said with a smile.

Shane had never took any step into the Dragoon Kingdom. He had heard about them from granny, but they had always been elusive, living in another world of their own. Most of them had never ever step foot into the human world. Theirs was a more tame kind.

"What about Alfred? He still needs rescuing!" Frances demanded. If there was anything even slightly honorable about werewolves, it was their immense loyalty and kinship to one another. More so than any of the other night people.

"Alfred can and will wait." Galadriel retorted. "The important task at hand is to make a visit to the northern region of the Dragoon Kingdom."

"They had not yet learn of me." Shane said softly. "Will they take kindly to a stranger?"

"If you should utter the words of his lordship, I am sure they will welcome you gladly." Lilia said.

Shane was thoughtful. So indeed, in the end, he still needed the prowess and authority of his fallen brother. Indeed, he was still helpless, without him.

"His lordship has made strong alliances with the Dragoons. They will definitely want to help." Lilia continued.

Shane nodded. It was settled then. He would travel to the Dragoon Kingdom with his council and hope and pray that they will lend the Night World their power.

Virginie was disturbed at this prospect. For she snuck into his tent that night, whilst most of the night people were feeding.

"You're leaving?" She asked, surprised and worried at the same time.

"Yes. Early tomorrow morning."

"To Dragoon Island?"

He nodded. "You shouldn't be here."

Virginie rolled her eyes. Even in the dark, her eyes glowed fiercely. "What about him!?"

"He will have to wait. Along with her."

"And you can bare that?"

Shane glared at her. He didn't like it when Virginie tried to read his mind, or his heart for that matter.

"The kingdom comes first. The humans are gathering. We have to seek help fast."

"Oh how responsible." Virginie remarked. "If only Raul was that responsible, he would gladly give up the kingdom for that stupid wench."

"I am not Raul."

"Maybe. But you're not the king either. You've given up your throne. Why must you meddle with stuff and nonsense?"

Shane paused. Virginie's question was queer enough. She seem thoroughly confused. As if she doesn't really care if the humans should overthrow them or not. As if the only one matter that she is concerned with is Raul.

"Do you not care about your people? Your home?" Shane asked.

She was thoughtful. "I've never had a home ever since he's gone. People see me differently now. Think I'm some kind of abandoned whore." She sighed. "I only want him. Nothing else."

"Then we're more different that you can ever imagined." Shane said softly. "I want this home. I care about the people here. I want to see them safe."

Virginie smiled slowly."You'll make a great king. Perhaps, to humans. But you'll never be a great king to the people of the Night World. Most are savage and stupid and some of them are even impulsively violent. Only strength will control them, not goodwill."

Shane turned away as Virginie slipped out of the tent. He thought of what she had said. Thought of what he had done so far. Maybe she was right. His people yearns for blood and flesh. He cannot give this to them. He do not see it right. Maybe he was a weakling after all. He suddenly thought of his brother. Still sleeping perhaps, in the depths. Still alive, still breathing. What will be the consequence if he should restore him? Would his brother bring upon his wrath to his people? To humans even? His thoughts strayed to Rindy. He thought of her beautiful black curls that tumbled around her lovely heart-shaped face. He thought of her enchanted green eyes. Lovely green eyes.

No, he was certain what he was doing has to be right. He had to postpone the freeing of Raul and Rindy. If Night World was lost, then freeing them will also be a lost cause. In due time, he was sure Virginie would agree with him. 

Dawn greets them at the bay. His council had prepared some boats. He cannot believe they had to sail across the lake to reach the Dragoon Island.

"Are you serious?" He frowned at his council.

"Do not worry. The boats are steady." Frances grinned this toothy grin.

Shane sighed. "How long to the other side?"

"Twenty miles. Maybe less if the wind will cooperate." Galadriel smiled easily.

"I'll make the wind cooperate." Lilia said.

They got onto their boats. Shane with Galadriel, Lilia with Frances. And they brought along three other boats of night people, if only to guard their safety.

The wind did cooperate, thanks to the efforts of Lilia. They sailed swiftly and Shane could admire the beautiful scenery that greeted them. Lake water as clear as moondew.There might have even been a few birds chirping atop the trees. 

Galadriel sensed Shane's unease.

"Do not worry my lord. The dragoons are amiable creatures."

"I am not ashamed to admit to you, Galadriel. That I'd never set eyes upon a Dragoon yet."

Galadriel smiled. She is quite pleased with the current king that she is serving. Shane was honest and most likable to the council members and to many of the night people. He was of good heart. A trait that is rare in the Night World. And he was the banished son of the late King. Which is also why Galadriel felt the need to take better care of Shane, for he seemed to have suffer the ill fate of being abandoned into the human world ever since his birth.

"Then I must reassure you, my lord, that the Dragoons are one of the kindest night people yet. Of course they don't call themselves night people. They believe themselves to be quite a different species from us."

"What do they do then?" Shane was curious. "What do they feed?"

"They are tamers of dragons. Long forgotten creatures of the dark. In a sense, they are simply dragon knights. They feed on something quite repulsive in my taste." Galadriel winked. "Flower weeds."

Shane wrinkled his nose. "Plant eaters they are? And you say they tame dragons?"

Galadriel nodded. "I had the honor of visiting them two years ago." She paused, sensing the strain in Shane's eyes. "With your brother then."

"Do they like him then? I am sure my brother would have disagree with their.tame ways."

Galadriel laughed. "Quite the contrary. I believe your brother rather enjoyed his stay there."

Their conversation had to stop because they had reach the other side of the shore. A small thin boy, with pointy ears greeted them.

"Welcome to the Dragoon Island. How may I, Futch, be of service to you?"

"This is Lord Slyther. The renowned king of the Night World. We intend to see your master."Frances greeted.

Futch scrutinized Shane's face wearily. "Last I remember, Lord Raven was still in service."

"Lord Raven had been stepped down." Lilia quickly said. "This is his brother, lord Slyther. You will regard him as you would with Lord Raven."

Futch bowed immediately. "Forgive my impudence, my lordship. Please follow me."

Futch led them through a forest trail. Shane saw many flower weeds planted by the grass along the way. A most fascinating site. He had not known the dragoons were close to nature as well. He would be pleased with this stay, he felt sure of it.

Finally, after much walking, Futch led them to the Iron Hall. Several young lads like Futch greeted them and took their coats.

"The dragoons..are children?" Shane whispered.

"Oh no, my lord." Galadriel chuckled. "These lads are apprentices. The real knights reside in a much spacious compartment."

Shane nodded, relieved. He would be very disappointed were the saviors he was looking for were merely children.

They reached the inner sanctum of the Iron Hall. And much credit to the name given, because the hall was made of golden iron. It was an exquisite sight. The ceiling was so tall, Shane felt sure a dragon would be able to enter. He had been excited about seeing a real dragon for the first time.

In the center of that hall, was a throne and on it, was an old gentleman. He looked to be 60 years of human age. But Shane could not be sure of his real age. He had a long white beard and pointy ears. He wore a red cape.

"Welcome Night people!" He bellowed. He had such a low and deep voice, his words echoed in the hall.

"My best to your majesty, this is Lord Slyther. The new king of Night World." Lilia greeted.

"Ah yes.I was told of Lord Raven's passing by my boys." He was quiet for a moment. "Most unfortunate end."

Shane felt sure the Dragoon king does not know of the real downfall of Raul, and he thought it best to leave it unknown.

"So how may I help the new king?" He smiled kindly.

"My people, and I, would very much like to renew the alliance of old."

The Dragoon king paused thoughtfully. "Yes, it has come to my knowledge the humans have infiltrated the Night World. Most disturbing news indeed."

"So I wish for the aid of the dragoons." Shane finished.

The King eyed Shane curiously. "Do you not have the manpower to drive away the humans?"

"Sadly. No. We suffer a huge loss." Shane was tempted to tell the king about the mysterious mist that is haunting everyone, but he kept his mouth shut.

The king nodded thoughtfully. "With respect to Lord Raven, and to you Lord Slyther, I will enlist you an army of 5 thousands Dragoons. No more. I hope you will be satisfied."

5000 dragoons? That would be 5000 dragons! Shane was more than satisfied. He was elated.

"Thank you for your kindness, your majesty." He bowed.

The King smiled. "Anything that will help, will be thanks to myself." He motioned to Futch. "Take the gentlemen to the Lair. They should get acquainted to my best knights and dragons."

"My lord, what about him? Should he get enlisted as well?" Futch asked suddenly.

The King frowned. "That no good son of mine.let him wither away in the dungeon. Leave him be!"

Futch bowed and turned to Shane. "Follow me, gentlemen. I'll lead the way."

Futch led them to the Lair. Shane marveled at the sight of it all. There were huge holes in the ground and beside every hole, a dragon knight slumber in a soft feather bed. Some were chatting, some were eating weeds. Others eyed Shane's coming with suspicion.

"These are the dragon knights." Futch said proudly. "They slept next to their dragons. They are inseparable!" He chuckled.

Somehow, as Shane surveyed the scene. He could feel Raul's presence ever near. It was as if Raul had been at this very same room. Feeling the very same excitement and marvel as Shane is feeling now. He could feel his brother's thoughts. Two years ago.

"My lord, please come this way." Futch gestured. And they followed him up a flight of iron stairs to the second level where more dragon knights were rested. 

"His Majesty decreed, 5000 brave knights to the frontline with the Night People! Put on your armors and your spears! March to the bay!"

Immediately, there was a sort of rustle and excitement in the air. Most dragoons were eager to get enlisted. They quickly wore their armor and spears and hurried to assemble. They all looked strong and healthy. Shane's fears have been curbed. They can win the war against the humans. He felt sure of it.

"What about the young man you spoke of?" Lilia suddenly asked. "The young man that his majesty banished into the dungeon?"

"That is young master Iker. He is a dragon knight no less. And a very good one indeed. The elite. But he'd done something most displeasing to his majesty's liking. He'd fallen in love with a human!"

Lilia frowned. "Young master Iker. so now he awaits death in the dungeon?"

Futch shrugged. "Its no more than he deserved. His majesty will simmer down in due time. Just not yet. Now, if we can move on."

Lilia nudged Shane suddenly. "My lord, I have heard of young Master Iker's strength and will in battle. He is worth a thousand men. And his dragon is no less the best in the kingdom. Might you put in a few good word with his majesty, we may just enlist him."

Galadriel eyed the witch suspiciously. "As I recalled, Lilia, two years ago, when we were here with his lordship, you were rather taken with the young master!"

"Oh stuff and nonsense!" Lilia flushed. But Shane could tell the witch was embarrassed.

And young master Iker sounds a formidable ally. He might just be what Shane is looking for. A strong warrior.

"Futch, please take us back to his majesty. I have things to discuss with him."

Lilia might have clapped her hands and cheered then, but she remained her composure.

The king was most displeased at their request.

"My son is mine to punish! He had committed a heinous crime! And so he shall pay for his time down there!"

Shane was tempted to protest about the heinous crime that the young master had committed. For he knew humans were as capable of compassion and love as any other creatures. And humans should not be regarded as beings that are below them.

"Your majesty, why not let the young master out? Let him pay for his deeds by fighting for the Night World. By being somewhat more useful?" Shane asked gently.

The king paused. "No. that is letting him off too easily. That boy loves a good fight as any other knight. It would be something he would thoroughly enjoy, not punishment enough!"

"But that would certainly stray him and his thoughts away from this human girl he desire? Maybe he may even forget about her in due time." Shane probed.

At this, the king was thoughtful. "You may be right..lord Slyther."

Shane smiled. He had won this conversation. Young master Iker will be freed. A strong fighter worth a thousand men according to Lilia will be added to his army. He hoped Lilia's feelings for the young master had not clouded her judgement to his abilities.

Futch led them to a smelly and dirty dungeon, deep below the ground. In one wooden cell, laid a young man. His pointy ears were evident from his deep chestnut color hair. He had his back to them. Shane knocked on the door.

The man stirred slightly and turned around.

"Who are these strangers?" He muttered, half asleep. 

Shane had a good look at his face. Amidst the dirtiness and foulness of the place, this young man was radiant. He was a good looking man and Shane could understand Lilia's fancy. Behind him, Lilia was heart broken to see him so shagged.

"They are the night people of the eastern lands. You will be enlisted into their army in their fight against the humans. Pick up your armor and your spear along the way, young master." Futch said.

Iker was displeased. The emotion was written all over his face. His gentleness about him, his boyishness disappeared, replaced by raw anger.

"I will not fight against the humans."

Shane lowered himself so he was face to face with the dragoon. "I understand your feelings towards this matter. It is most ironic, is it not? But we need your help. Or the night people will perished."

Iker glanced around. "I recognized the people behind you, but not you. Who are you? Where is Raul?"

Shane looked at him intently. "Only his intimates call him by that name. Are you a friend of his?"

"I will not answer any more of this impudent questions! I do not know you and will not serve you!"

At this, Frances stepped forward, clearly distraught. "You owe him your allegiance! He is Lord Raven's brother, Lord Slyther. Lord Raven has fallen into shadow. Lord Slyther is our present lord."

Iker paused, swallowing the cold hard fact. Shane could tell the grief in his eyes. He was in hurt, in pain. Raul must have been more than a friend.

"So the rumors were true. He had been strike down by that damned plague." Iker muttered. He eyed Shane wearily. "Forgive me, lord Slyther. I was rude." 

"You have nothing that needs forgiving." Shane replied. "Will you aid me and my people?"

Iker stood up. "Yes I will. Your brother had been a brother to me and my people. I will protect your land as it is my very own!"

And so a huge army of dragoons marched towards the eastern shore of the Night World. Shane felt proud of his achievements so far. He was sure his people can be saved. Much to his regret though, Futch told him that though his majesty had been generous about offering 5000 dragoons, he could but offer only one dragon.

"They are sacred, you see. Much ancient. We cannot offer more."

Shane had understood and thanked them all the same. One dragon was enough and it flew in the sky like a majestic bird of prey. Iker riding on it.

But the dragon knights themselves are warriors. Men of steel. They can fight with or without a dragon. For this, Shane was much reassured.

When they reached the eastern border, where their camp had been, Shane was mystified. Much of the camp was lost to the mist. 

"What is all this mist?" Iker asked.

"Poison they are." Shane panicked. He scanned the area. No bodies. "They may have escaped somehow."

"Will my men be in danger?" Iker asked again. No one answered his question. And he did no asking further. Instead, he command his army of dragoons to patrol the area and rescue any survivors.

"Where should we go?" Galadriel questioned.

But Shane was deep in thought. Has his brother awakened? Was this mist his doing? This mist that had said to consume almost the whole kingdom one time two years ago?

"My lord?"

Shane turned around and faces his worried council. "The eastern border is lost. Let's hope the western border had survived. We make haste to the west!"

The west survived! Thank the lords! Shane thought. He saw camps and tents set up. Their people greeted them warmly, almost gratefully.

"Oh my lord, you've returned!"

"The east was consumed in mist. It came in the night. We were almost caught off guard. The trolls that were patrolling warned us of it and we escaped here." One vampire reported.

Shane glanced around. He could not see the witches clan, nor Virginie.

"Where are the elders? And the witches?" Shane asked.

"They've retreated into the Garden of Eden. Said something about finding a spell to dispel the mist. I hope they find one quickly enough." The vampire said.

"Do not lost heart. We have with us 5000 troops of dragoons. The humans shouldn't be a worry to us now." Shane said.

"The humans had never been on our mind, my lord." The vampire replied. "It is the fallen dark lord that's ever been heavy in everyone's heart. We feared he had return. Feared he came back to punish us!"

Shane paused. Are these the will of his people? If so, by freeing Rindy and Raul, won't he be forsaking his people? He thought of what Raul will do to them when he's restored. Surely he would be in rage. After all, two years ago, his people had banded against Raul and tried to over throw him.

But his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Galadriel, who announced the coming of the dragoons to the night people. Most of them cheered and roared with excitement. But Shane could see that in their eyes, their deepest worry was not over. Even the dragoons are helpless against his evil brother.

When nightfall, the elderly and the young retreated into the safety of their tents whilst the dragoons and much of the army of the night people patrol the area. Shane was in his tent, ever so weary of what tomorrow will bring when Virginie once again, burst into his space.

"You ought to stop that disgusting habit. Entering without announcing yourself." Shane murmured.

"Oh Shane, you will never believe this." She said gleefully. 

Shane eyed her with weariness. What is this dame up to now? From the time ever since the humans invaded, Virginie had been no help to his people. And she was supposed to be formidable. One of the oldest of her clan. Yet, she had chosen to waste her time on meaningless ideals and goals.

"I got the book!" She whispered. As if the wall of the tent may have ears.

Shane perked up immediately. His eyes turned gray. It turned gray whenever he got mildly excited, or frightened.

"The book.the spell?"

She nodded gleefully. Like a child. "Yes, yes! I snuck into one of them midgets' chambers and got myself this baby." She held it out like a prized trophy.

"It was that easy?" Shane frowned."We searched but it weren't there before."

Virginie shrugged. It didn't bother her. "Who knows? Maybe one of the midgets left this baby out when she was cleaning. Anywise, the spell is here. Let us free him!"

"Wait!" Shane was immediately passive. He'd wanted to free Rindy for a long time. But his brother? Would it be a grave error on his part? He still remember the fierce battle he had fought with Raul two years ago. It was enough to have destroy the whole of the Night World. Can he bring himself to free that menace out again?

"What's to wait? If the midgets found out, they'll turn us into toads. Hurry!"

"Virginie!" He had to calm her down. He had to think about what they are about to do. "We are no witches. We may not be able to conjure the spell."

"We can get a witch to do so!" Virginie grinned. "Comon! Stop your whining already. Don't you want to see Rindy?"

At this, Shane quietened down. Virginie was right. He would be able to bring Rindy back soon. Rindy, with her bright smile.

He got up hastily. "Let's get us a witch."

The witch they got was none other than Anna herself. For she appeared to them when they were out at the Inner Circle. The mist was thickening. It was not a place to stay any longer than need be.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

But Virginie already grabs Anna's hands and pulled her over. "Perform this spell! Now!"

"The aurora spell.so you found it."

Virginie nodded. "Yes. Quit your whining and let's see some action."

Shane would have felt sorry for Anna's disposition, were he not as excited as Virginie. His eyes were glowing. His face felt hot.

"I can't.The aurora spell is too."

But Virginie pushed her into the center of the circle of candles that she and Shane had so carefully lined together.

"Shut up and read the spell!"

Slowly and clearly trembling, Anna raise her eyes to the book of spell. There she slowly recites it, chants it, speaks it.

Shane and Virginie watched with much interest and maybe, with a little fear.

The ground begins to shake. Anna fall to the ground, the book of spell tumble out of her hand. Virginie moved to pick it up but a sudden big earthquake of some sort make her lose her balance and she fall down.

Shane was already picking Anna up. Somehow, the mist around them have thickens. Shane could not see Virginie anymore.

"Anna! You alright?"

She nodded, tears beaming in her eyes. "My lord, I don't know what I have done! Oh forgive me!"

Shane hushed her. "Make for the western borders. I will find the book, and Virginie."

"It is dangerous. He is ever so near now." Her voice broke and she sobbed. But Shane had no time to comfort her further. He quickly pushed her away and tried to make his way, amidst the thick mist and the shaking ground, towards Virginie.

The female vampire was sprawled on the floor, her yellow eyes wide with fear. When she saw Shane working his way unsteadily towards her, she throw her arms around him.

"Oh goodness! This is bad.Get us out of here quickly!" She cried.

Shane nodded. But the book? Where is the book of spell? He glanced around. No, he could not see it. The Inner Circle seemed to be falling apart very soon. Even the floor had started to crack.

Carrying Virginie, Shane wondered what sleeping giant they had awoken. But he knew the answer. His evil brother is back. And he shudders just thinking about it. With one last look at the misty Inner Circle, he raced back to the western borders.


	3. Reunion

Chapter Three: Reunion

The angry shook of the ground had alarmed his people greatly. They were even more confused when they saw Shane carrying a wounded Virginie back.

"What's happened, my lord?" Galadriel cried.

"We were caught in an earthquake. Virginie fall and wounded her leg."

Galadriel nodded and send a troll to care for Virginie's wounds. She turned to Shane.

"Where were you?"

"At the Inner Circle."

"But the place is full of mist!"

Shane nodded. "Yes. But I wanted to.erm. check for any survivors."

Galadriel nodded quietly. If she didn't know better, she swore her liege was lying. But she would not questioned him. Not now.

Shane quickly change the topic. "Any news from the humans? Have they moved closer to the borders?"

"No news yet. The Dragoons are doing an excellent job patrolling and scouting the area. All is well for the time being."

Shane nodded. But the truth is, all is not well. It won't ever be. He knew the game his brother is playing at. And he had lost to his brother. Raul had succeeded in cornering them to the western borders. There is no other escape route for them now.

"What about the elders? Still at the garden?"

Galadriel shrugged. She clearly detests the witches. "Well, they certainly are not helping the situation. We've lost contact with them. The other routes are all enshrouded in the mist. We have no way of reaching the garden, and they have no way of returning to us."

"That is bad."

"But I won't be worried if I were you, my lord. The witches have their own cunning. They'll survive. Why, they've the largest number here."

Shane was so tempted to confide in Galadriel. To tell her of his folly. Of how his evil brother had been released. But he didn't want to alarm everybody else. He would have to wait till everyone's settled down a bit.

The earthquake had shook everyone's nerves. None of them felt like sleeping. Most of them either gazed out into the open sea or stared wearily at the sky, waiting to see if the mist should befall upon them here.

"There used not to be any earthquakes here." Frances was saying. "This can only mean a dark omen."

And a dark omen it is, for Shane felt himself unable to rest or closed his eyes. He was alert. Waiting for any sign that his brother may give him. When he was sure he would go crazy just waiting for Raul to appear, he made his way to Virginie's tent.

The troll that had tended her wound had left. Virginie raised her head when Shane entered.

"Its you." She muttered.

Shane nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Worst than ever. I never saw that wooden plank until it got stuck in my leg."

Woods of any kind to a vampire, is the greatest evil of all. Virginie's face was still white with pain.

"I do not recall we kept anything wooden in Inner Circle." Shane remarked.

"Must be those stupid trolls. They are into making things. Anything wooden is a gift to them."

Shane nodded thoughtfully. "I do not see him. Or her for that matter."

Virginie closed her eyes. It could be pain from her wound, or maybe from her heart. "He is here. I can feel it."

"Maybe we didn't really succeed. Maybe we can never free them in the first place."

"No.I won't believe it."

"Its been two hours, Virginie. And still no sign of him."

"What about the mist and the earthquake then? It had to be him. Its his style."

Shane paused. The girl need no discouragement. "Hold out your leg."

"Don't even think about touching it. It hurts like hell."

"Do not worry." Shane sighed. "It'll be alright soon." He placed one hand on her wound. The gentle gesture caused Virginie to grimace in pain. Shane closed his eyes.

Whatever happen next was most interesting to Virginie. For she felt her wound closing, and the pain subsiding. She also felt a strange warmth spreading across her wound.

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"I just healed you."

"You can do that?"

"Every vampire can heal themselves." Shane smiled.

The girl nodded. "I know that. But heal others? That is just."

Shane shrugged. "I guess everyone of us is different. With different gifts."

At this, Virginie snorted. "I'm your average vampire, mister. No special gift whatsoever!"

Shane was about to say something about everyone having gifts if they tried hard enough to discover it, but the wind outside suddenly picked up and blew the whole tent away.

The night people gathered together. All frightened, all weary. Shane and his council calmed the crowd by ordering the trolls to set up the tents once more, and this time, make sure they nailed the tents deeper into the ground.

The wind continued to howl unmercifully. Even the dragon was disturbed. The dragon was usually stationed near the bay because it needs to drink water frequently. So Shane had Iker and the dragon set up a tent near the lake. The howling wind caused much fear in the dragon, for it roars and howls, its voice majestic and scaring the hell out of the night people. Iker had to calm it down by feeding it moonflower weeds.

"Is he okay?" Shane asked. He had ordered the council to see to the needs of his people while he make a special trip down to the bayside.

Iker shrugged. "She'll forgive you for that gender slip. Fayth is usually quiet, my lord. But she seemed rather restless tonight."

"Maybe it's the wind." Shane said.

Iker nodded thoughtfully. "Could be."

"How old is she?"

"A good seventy thousand, I was told." Iker beamed with pride. "I've been with her for two years now. But She'd been around for longer than that."

Shane was intrigued. He looked at the dragon. Her scale was ruby red and she might have been the size of three human double-deckers buses.

"Does she listens well to you?" Shane asked. More than ever, he felt he should get acquainted to Iker. After all, he had happen to be a close friend of his brother.

"She is rather tame. And she is a rare gift from an old friend." Iker smiled. That smile was tainted with some sadness.

"A friend you say?" Shane probed.

Iker sighed. "If you must know, Fayth was a gift from Raul. She's been with me ever since."

At this, Shane froze. He was sure his council had make no mention of Raul ever taming a dragon in the Night World two years ago. Maybe he had kept it secret. Suddenly, Fayth had another reaction and roared even louder. Iker quickly pushed Shane aside.

"I don't' know what's wrong with her but you better not get too close." He winked boyishly. "She breathes fire."

Shane nodded hastily and hurried away, leaving Iker and Fayth. More thoughts haunted his steps.

When Shane got back to the camp, his people were pointing frantically at something up in the sky. Shane looked up and saw the clouds above their heads swirl and spin, and the sky soon turned a crimson red.

It was a sign, he thought. His brother's sign.

"Oh lord, forgive us!" His people fall unto their knees and begin to do what seems to Shane, like praying.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Shane demanded angrily.

Galadriel's white face did not calm him down. She looks fearful. "It is during this night when Lord Raven was born into power. The sky turned red then as it do now." Her voice dropped to a whisper." He is back."

"Are we still fearful of him after all these years?" Shane demanded. "Are we still cowering behind this evil? I say, everyone! Get up on your feet! Damnit!"

His people turned a deaf ear. They were crying. Some were trembling and all of them remained on their knees.

Shane sighed. It was no use.

Suddenly, there was another crackling sound and this time, it came from the far distant.

Shane shook his head. No now, he thought. But he was certain of what he had heard. The humans had returned. This time, with guns and battle tanks for all he know.

He quickly signaled to the dragoons. "Armed yourself and go to your respective positions! We have unwanted visitors!"

With that, the dragoons marched to the frontline with their iron armor and spears, ready to fight to the death for the Night World, while his people.his people continue to cower. Shane was so disappointed, so angry that he didn't heard Virginie approaching until she slapped him on the head.

"The humans have returned." She said softly.

Shane nodded. "Yes. This time, I fear the damage will be bigger. Look at our people. Look at them praying to the sky! I feel like killing every single one of them!"

Virginie chuckled softly. Almost deliberately. It makes Shane want to strangle her as well.

"You're tired, my lord. Rest and I'm sure all will be well."

He eyed her wearily. "What's your game?"

"Oh, no game at all. Don't misunderstood me." She leaned forward, so that her face is just inches away from Shane's. "I saw him."

Shane grabbed her throat. He pulled her close to him so that he was breathing right into her face. "Where?" He growled.

Her eyes gleamed with satisfaction, despite the pain she must surely be feeling now, with Shane's claws tightened around her throat.

"At the bay. With the dragon boy."

He didn't wait for her to say more. He just threw her aside and raced to the bay.

When he reached the bay. There was no sign of Iker and Fayth. There was no one, which was odd. But then Shane reasoned that Iker probably took Fayth along with him to the frontline.

His heart was still thumping. Of course he had no reason to believe Virginie. She was a dirty vampire. One he won't mind killing at a later date. He sighed deeply and sat down by the bay. He was bad king, Granny, if she were still around, would have been deeply disappointed in him. He should not be here. He should be back with his people, encouraging them to take a stand against the humans. Instead, his people and himself had withdrawn from the fierce battle that is surely taking place now at the frontline, with only the dragoons defending them. And Night World isn't even their home!

Shane felt sorely alone. He'd wished that maybe he wasn't here. Maybe he didn't know of his place in the Night World. He thought of his time when he was still very human. When he had had wonderful human friends, and a wonderful human home.

No, he thought firmly. He cannot let himself be driven by his past. He was not a human, and he never would be. He never did belong in the human world. This Night World, this savage land was his home. And it is here he would stay forever.

__

Shane..

He paused and glanced around. Did he heard someone whisper his name? There was no one in the vicinity. He must have been dreaming. Maybe he was too tired. Maybe he really needed a rest. He closed his eyes briefly, imagining all the good things in life that might give him strength. His thoughts only strayed to Rindy. He wondered if she was well. If she was dead.

"Shane."

He jumped up immediately. "Rindy?"

The girl that greeted him smiled plainly. The innocence and purity about her was very real.

"My lord, I am Anna."

He closed his eyes again. Maybe he was still dreaming.

"My lord?"

He eyed Anna."Yes?"

"The elders wished to speak to you. They are at the Garden of Eden."

"So the mist never reached the place."

Anna nodded. "Much to our relief."

Too bad, Shane thought. He wouldn't mind if the garden was lost forever. He never did like that place.

The elders were highly agitated when Shane greeted them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We foretell great tragedy to come. Anna told us that you and Virginie had the aurora spell unleashed."

Shane didn't even want to lie to them. The elders were the wisest creatures here in the Night World. It would be no use to start a story.

"Yes. I admit to it all."

"But why, my lord?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to speak to them."

"His lordship's evil is beyond our imagination. He will ruin you, as he will ruin us."

Shane frowned. "He is my brother! I intend to talk to him!"

The elders shook their heads sadly. It seemed to Shane that they do things all together, in sync.

"This is terrible. This is bad. "They muttered. "My lord, you do not realize the extend of harm you have brought upon this land."

"The humans are gaining on us. It may be good fortune if we can lend his strength."

"His lordship's prowess does not kill. It destroys. He will destroy the world, didn't your granny spoke to you about this?"

He thought of his granny. After he had been given the throne and had rejected it, his granny and moved on to live among the humans. She'd told her she was sick of the council, sick of the elders, sick of the night people. Shane had been tempted to join her.

"My granny says Raul is not evil. I do not believe her of course, for I had witness his cruelty and malice. But I know him to be strong. So if he would fight alongside us, we can."

"Wake up, will you please, my lord!" The elders cried. "Raul will kill us! Yes he will!"

"Why is everyone so afraid of him?!" Shane was perplexed. Raul was after all his brother. They share the same cursed blood. He didn't believe, didn't want to believe that he was unmatched for Raul's powers. He wanted to believe that he could be equally strong, if not stronger.

Before the elders could come up with an answer. There was a loud roar in the sky and they saw Fayth flying majestically across the crimson red clouds.

"That's a dragon!" Anna exclaimed.

Shane nodded. "While you were all hiding here, I had the dragoons allied with us. They brought with them a dragon."

"I never imagined they would be that big!" Anna was in awe. Shane turned to the elders.

"Fayth will protect us from the humans for the time being. I insist you tell me where Raul can be found. I hadn't seen him since we released him from that spell."

The elders were depressed. They told Shane they didn't know where Raul might be. And told Shane again and again how a great tragedy will befall upon them. Shane left them and their pessimism behind. But Anna tailed him quickly.

"Where are you going, my lord?"

"To the frontline. I've idled enough. I'm going to help the dragoons."

"May I come along?"

"And for what? You're useless against guns and tanks."

"I can use my magic." She said eagerly.

"If you're courting an early death, follow me by all means." He said coldly and walked away.

She did follow him to the battlefield, for she felt it her duty to aid her lord in which ever way she can. Shane saw dragoons fighting humans and the like. The ground was already littered with dead dragoons and humans. It was a sorry sight. He killed a few humans. He didn't enjoyed it but he felt he had to do it. When he saw Iker lying amidst some dead dragoons, he rushed to his side.

"You're hurt." He said. Iker was wounded from his leg. The humans had tried some nasty trick indeed. They had apparently had acid guns with them. Iker's right leg was lost.

"Do not bother about me. Save the others, my lord."

"Lilia will turn me into a toad if I don't save you." Shane muttered. He quickly carried him away to the capital, away from the action.

When they reached the capital, the mist was still there, but somehow it had subsided considerably. Iker was in pain and there was nothing Shane could do. He could heal small wounds. But he couldn't bring Iker's leg back.

"I am alright." Iker said quickly, sensing Shane's sorrow. "It is never a bigger honor to a Dragoon that it is to die bravely in battle."

"Stop that talk. You'll live."

At this, Iker groaned again. His whole body jerked and Shane had to held on to him. The bleeding hadn't stopped. He would bled to death soon.

"Do you have any unfinished business? Anything you want me to help you do?" Shane quickly said. He could see that time was of the essence and Iker was dying slowly.

The dragoon nodded. "Yes. I have a request. Go to the city of Norwich. It's a human city. Then tell Alexia. she works in a CD shop.tell her that I am every grateful to her."

"That's all?"

Iker nodded. "Thank you, Shane."

It was the first time the young man had called him by his name. It would be the last.

The footsteps behind him did not alert Shane. It could have been a human, but Shane was in mourning. Iker, though he had known only for a short time, had strike Shane as a wonderful and pure man, devoid of evil thoughts and darkness. Much like a Dragoon. 

"Are you going to let him die?" The soft voice behind him whispered.

Shane closed his eyes. He would not believe it. He refused to believe this. It was a dream. Another one of those damned dreams.

"Shane."

He finally looked up. And saw those pure green eyes. And he wept, shamelessly. She reached down for his face and wiped away those tears.

"Rindy.you're back."

She nodded. Everything about her was so quiet, so grave. It was like she was really floating. It was like she wasn't there.

"Where's that man?" He asked quietly, not really in shock, but more weary than ever.

"He's near. I do not know where he is." She looked at Iker. "He needs help."

"He's already dead, Rindy."

"I can help him. I really can." She insisted.

Shane let her. He watched her as she lifted her palm and placed it on Iker's chest. Then she closed her eyes. Shane watched her closely all this time. Age had not gotten to her. Nor darkness. She was still as pure as ever. Still as beautiful. He wanted to run his fingers down her lovely black locks.

Suddenly, Iker sighed and Rindy moved away. Shane saw Iker's eyelids tremble slightly.

"You healed him?"

Rindy nodded gravely. "He is a good man. I cannot let him die."

Shane eyed Rindy. 'I've been waiting for you for a long time."

She smiled sadly. "But my coming is not to be rejoiced about."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

But she didn't answer him. Instead, she got up on her feet. 

"Raul's been wanting to talk to you."

Shane stared at her. "What about?"

She shrugged, as if she don't really care. "Ever since we got here, there were so many fighting taking place. He is much worried about this. He probably wants to discuss strategies with you."

Shane had to stop himself from smirking. Strategies? His evil brother would willingly want to cooperate with him? Rindy must have spend too long a time in the binding spell.

She eyed him curiously. "You do not believe me."

He nodded. "I am an open book before you. Yes. I do not believe you. To me, Raul is always looking for a good fight."

She shook her head. "He's become much better now. I do not believe he intend to harm any body on this land. He said. he wanted to take back something that belong to him. That was it."

Shane was about to say that Raul wants to take back everything that was once his, including this land, the people and his throne. He intend to tell Rindy that Raul would kill to get his wishes. But he didn't have a chance, because a loud siren rang in the sky, and Shane looked up to see a big red fire bird flew past their heads. He turned to warn Rindy but when he looked, she was not there.

He was alone. With Iker, still breathing softly.

Rindy had gone.

"I may have dreamt of her." Shane confessed.

Virginie groaned loudly. "You still doubt yourself? Obviously she had been there. How then can you explain Iker's recovery?"

Shane nodded. He had been equally astounded to find Iker, injured but alive and both his legs intact. Iker swore he could not remember anything.

"How's the frontline holding up?" Shane suddenly asked. He remembered that great big fire bird before Rindy had mysteriously vaporized.

Virginie shrugged. "Last I look, the humans have retreated to the bank, but they're re grouping. Will probably attack again to night. But this gives everyone some time to rest and tend to their wounds."

"How many dead?" Shane asked.

"700 dragoons." She sighed. "I believe 1000 humans were exterminated."

Shane was sad. "We will never be able to repay the 700 lost lives. Brave dragon knights they were. I don't believe all of them know what they were really fighting for."

"But they fight all the same." Virginie said softly. "I wish Raul would appear to me like Rindy did to you."

Shane sighed. If it wasn't a dream, then where was Rindy? He didn't want to lose her again.

"Fayth disappeared too." Virginie was saying. "No one knew where that damned thing took off. Probably back to the Dragoon Island." She looked at Shane. "Iker will be hurt, won't he? His most precious friend taking off like that."

Shane wasn't listening. He was still thinking about what Rindy had said to him before. During their very short meeting. She had said that Raul wanted to speak to him. But where was he? Why hadn't his brother appear before him?

__

He said. he wanted to take back something that belong to him.

Shane paused. Rindy had said that. Did Raul take Fayth back? Didn't Iker mentioned that Fayth was originally Raul's? Is that the reason why Fayth had mysteriously disappeared?


	4. Revolution

Chapter Four : Evolution

Virginie was right about the humans. By nightfall, they have gathered and marched towards their border again. When will they give up? Shane thought. Then he thought, when will his people give up? He could see the weariness in their eyes. Obviously, even though they had not participated in the battle, they were witnesses to the powers of the humans. Now they fear.

It was too late. Shane urged his council to restore some fighting spirits back into his people. They nodded and quickly dispatched to give speeches and encouragement to the wounded.

"Where're those damn witches?" Shane demanded.

Only Anna answered to his calling. "The elders said they have important things to do. I heard they made sail to Forest Isle this morning."

"How dare they leave without even announcing their plans to me!" Shane was angered. The elders are getting out of hand. Wise as they were, he was still their king. They had to answer to him.

"I am sure they are finding ways to push back the humans, my lord. Please trust in their efforts." Anna replied softly. She looked slightly fearful of her lord.

Shane softened. Anna sorely reminded him of Rindy. Her quiet and gentle nature was most affecting.

"I will not tolerate their behaving this way again. I hope you will tell them how I feel." Shane said.

Anna nodded quickly and bowed. "Yes, my lord. Now, If I may just take my leave."

He didn't replied. Instead, he was thinking of what he was to do with the humans. The dragoons are definitely brave and going on strong, but he cannot let them do the dirty work. He had to make his people realize they had to stand up and defend their home.

"Wish you weren't king now, aye?" Virginie snickered. She was playing with a sharp dagger. It had the imprint of a snake. It looks vastly evil to Shane.

"Are you going to the frontline this time?" He asked.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Why not? They could use a helping hand." She gestured to the dragoons, who were know faithfully putting on their armors and spears.

Shane nodded. "I am grateful to you."

She chuckled. "Why the formality, Shane? Are you still worrying over those stupid humans?"

He didn't answer her.Instead, he asked her another question. "Why did you tell me you saw my brother with Iker?"

She looked slightly amused. "Because I did."

"Iker never saw him. I asked him."

"Maybe he was lying."

Shane frowned. He didn't like her games. " Dragoons do not lie. They are almost pure creatures."

"Nothing is pure in this world, Shane."

He paused. "Were you lying to me, Virginie?"

"What if I am?" She asked, her eyes flashed. It was a defiant look. One that Shane could not understand.

"Why would you lie to me about my brother?"

She shook her head slowly, deliberately. "I wanted to see him. I thought I did.but then again, maybe I didn't."

"You had a vision of him?"

She nodded slowly, quite unsure of herself. "I do not know. Maybe. I thought I saw him at the bay. I thought I saw Iker talking to him."

"Why didn't you approach them?"

"I did!" She protested. "But they.they."

"Disappeared?" Shane finished.

Virginie watched him closely. "Yes. they did."

Shane nodded, as if he understood it. But he didn't. Not really. He would push the matter to the back of his mind. There is a battle to be fought and he intend to fight to the very end.

The council had done some good job spreading cheer among the army. Some of the night people actually showed up during the assembly. Shane was touched. This was the way it should be. They should not be fearing humans. Let them fear the night people instead!

When the command was given, the night people, along with the dragoons marched stealthily to the frontline. From a distant, they could see smokes rising from the horizon. It could only mean that the humans were marching towards them as well. 

"Everyone! Let this be the last battle! Let us strike out hard and kick their sorry hide!" Shane shouted. To this, some of the night people actually chuckled and cheered. Shane nodded at his council. They were ready. He was ready. There would be blood shed tonight. He would make sure it was the humans'.

Their waiting did not take long. About ten minutes later, the humans have appeared. They seemed to have multiplied in number. No matter, Shane thought. He believe in his strength. In his people's strength.

The humans were carrying guns. Guns that Shane knew, does not shoot out bullets. Because they had found out that bullets did little harm to the night people. They had brought along more acid guns. Some of them were even carrying large wooden stakes.

There might have been ten second of quiet silence, before Shane raises his right hand, and the human general raised his left fist, and then the war ensued. The battle had started.

Shane killed ten humans in a matter of ten seconds. He was fast, he was in the air and he didn't want to stop killing them until they were all dead, all mutilated at his hands. He didn't quite understand where this raw rage in him come from but he was enjoying every single second of it.

He left his victims, gutless and ugly.

Virginie came next. She was agile and avoided all the nasty acid guns. She decapitated 5 humans and grinned satisfactorily at Shane who could only smile back.

The ugly mess they left on the ground was disgustingly sweet to Shane. He killed another ten and then returned to the side of his council. 

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Very good." Galadriel reported back. "I done in 30."

"What about Frances and Lilia?"

Galadriel shrugged. "Haven't seen them. Must be somewhere in the crowd."

Shane nodded. Just then, his more than perfect eyesight scanned out Frances, who, together with his werewolves comrades were attacking a bunch of human soldiers. Shane, at that moment, thought it careless of Frances to advance so fast and so furious towards the men carrying the acid guns. He would have cried out to Frances, ordered him to back off. But his voice left him. The next few seconds, saw Frances slipped a step and the human aimed the acid gun on Frances' head. Shane, instinctively leaped towards the group, who had Frances cornered. When he reached there, he dispatched and disassembled three men. 

"Don't come any closer. I'll kill him." The human, whose face was covered by the helmet he was wearing, said angrily. But Shane sensed the tremble in his voice.

Frances remained still. But there was recklessness in his eyes. Maybe even courage. Shane knew Frances intend to kill the very bastard if it means his head being blown off.

"Frances, remain still." Shane ordered coldly. He eyed his opponent. The human was of a slender built. He could probably be just a boy. Shane could take him out easily if Frances remained still and obedient.

Just then, the human seemed to have lost his senses, he dropped down his acid gun and took of his helmet hastily. 

"Shane? Its you? Don't' you remember me?" The baby blue eyes greeted him enthusiastically. Human? Shane could not remember.

"Its me! Nicky! Don't you remember?"

Shane remembered all too well. His human friend two years back. When he was still in the human world, still happy then.

But the fact that Nicky had dispose his weapons, made him a fool. Frances saw the chance. He leaped back, twisted Nicky's arms immediately and broke them.

Shane saw his friend's paled. Then he broke down onto the floor and began to groan, deep pain.

Shane quickly pushed Frances aside. "Do not hurt him!"

Frances stared at his lord in utmost disbelief. "What? He's a human!"

"I know! I intend to keep him alive and unspoiled." Shane's eyes darkened. "For questioning purposes."

Frances nodded, but he did not seemed convinced. But he was not about to question his lord, not at this time. He quickly rushed off to aid his comrades.

Shane turned back to his human friend. "Are you well?"

"I think he broke my.." He didn't finish his sentence.

"You'll be alright. I'll see to it."

Nicky nodded, though his lips trembled with the pain. "I always knew you were different, Shane. I just didn't think."

Shane nodded. He felt so emotional. So painful. He was a demon, yet he was caring for a human, who is now hurting his people and his home. He felt so conflicted, his head hurts. But Nicky remained his friend and Shane will not abandon him. He carried him instantly into his arms, and made to the Inner Circle. At least at the Inner Circle, only the mist will greet them. They would be far from the humans and the night people. 

Shane mended Nicky's wounds. His friend looked so mortally shocked that Shane had to smile.

"My arms. they're fine now.."

Shane nodded. "Yes they are. Now tell me, why are you with the army?"

His blond friend shrugged. "We received a calling from the military. Every young, able men were to enlist into the army. Said we were dealing with the terrorists at first, but later, we found out they were probably mutated beings that escaped from the northern labs."

"Mutated beings I'll wager." Shane spat. "We're not."

Nicky nodded. "I know you're not. The northern labs had always been fooling around with clones and some weird experiments. They probably thought it'll be easier if they just let us believe we're dealing with some unfeeling freaks."

"Does the whole human world know about us now?"

Nicky shook his head. "I don't think so. When we got into the army. They made us sign contracts, swearing that this secret will be kept safe forever."

Shane nodded. At least only the military knows the truth. But still, it was a lot of people.

"Shane, why are you here? I mean, I know you're one of them. But why are you fighting the humans? Surely you don't detest us, like some of them did."

"I don't." Shane said hastily. He didn't want to confess the strange sort of excitement he'd derived from killing the humans. "I don't hate the humans. Its just that the humans discovered this place when they captured one of the werewolves.so they attacked. We were simply defending this place."

"So are we." Nicky said quietly. "Your people have been terrorizing the humans for a very long time now."

To this, Shane had no answer. Yes, he'd been unable to control the number of night people that had sneaked into the human world, toying with them, feeding on them or simply scaring them for good fun. Till now, he was still unsure how many of the night people remained in the human world.

"Nicky, can you promise me one thing?" He asked quietly.

Nicky nodded. "If I can help in any ways, without, of course jeopardizing my rights as a human, I will help."

Shane sighed deeply. "I want you to leave the squad. Go back to your world. This place is too dangerous."

He saw his friend's eyes darkened. "I can't, Shane. I have to help them."

"I know this is how you feel. But I cannot.I will not let anything happen to you." Shane said firmly.

"Then can you do the same thing? Can you then abandon your people and go to your world? I am, too, afraid that something may happen to you."

"But this is my world. And I am protecting it. Else, I will have no home to return to."

"It's the same for me." Nicky said quietly. "I have to try to bring peace to my home as well. And its not going to happen if I just ran and hide."

Shane lowered his eyes. "I am master and lord here. I can try to warn or teach my people never to terrorize humans again."

"But can you really?" Nicky protested. "Do you really command such power over your people? Will they ever obey you? And how much can they be trusted on their words?"

Shane did not reply. Yes, Nicky was right. He did not command such power over his people. If only Raul was here. If only the fear he can bring to his people, could somehow ordained them to stay away from the humans.

"But its too late now isn't it?" Nicky continued thoughtfully. "We have found you, have discovered your race. I do not think humans, or us, are so enlightened to be able to live alongside people like your kind." He softened. "Of course I can. But I doubt the rest of the men can accept that."

"So its war then." Shane said softly.

Nicky nodded sadly. "Yes. War until either race is wiped out. Its ridiculous really."

"I still want you to leave the squad."

Nicky smiled. "I think. knowing that you care, is enough. I always thought where the heck you have gone to two years ago. At least, now my questions are answered.and I think.. that's enough for me."

"Nicky."

"Don't start, Shane. You know I can't abandon my people, just like you can't abandon yours. I'll be extra careful. Promise me you'll be extra careful too."

"You do not understand.my people. they are strong.we have."

'No! Don't tell me your battle strategies or what secret weapons you have." Nicky grinned good-naturedly. "I'll be in a fix figuring whether to tell my boss or not."

Shane could only smile. Oh, he do misses his dear friend. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Just then, there was a loud siren that was unfamiliar to Shane. Only Nicky perked up.

He grinned. "That's the signal to retreat. Looks like your men gain the upper hand this time. But not longer." 

"Nicky."

He hugged Shane quickly, almost hastily. "Do not worry about me. I'll take good care of myself. I won't get killed by the likes of your kind."

Shane smiled. He was glad humor had not deserted his old friend. Not even in this gloom state.

"Go back to your people." Shane said softly. "I'll return to mine. Pray you be well."

Nicky nodded." I will watch your back. And you watch mine."

With that, he gave a careless wave and ran back to the human camp. Shane watched him go. Oh, how ironic this matter is. Yes, how very ironic.

Shane did not return to the borders immediately. Instead, he did a detour and ended up in the capital. He walked back to the palace. He did not know why he had came this way. Obviously the mist was still around, still poisoning the air he is breathing. But unknowingly, he slumped himself on the throne. In his viewpoint, he could see the bit assembly hall where his people would greet him every morning, before dispatched to go about their day to day errands. Beside him, his council would have set there, updating him on the latest agenda and plans. The trolls would fetch him water and biscuits while he speak to his people. Sighing, he closes his eyes momentarily. He thought of Nicky. He hoped and prayed he would be well.

Light footsteps approaches him. He didn't bother to open his eyes. He felt so tired. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want her to disappear again.

"You are weary, Shane." Her voice was soft yet clear.

"Yes I am. I had had a long day."

"You need rest."

"I need you." He whispered. The girl did not reply. Instead, Shane open his eyes. She was still there. Her long dark hair flowing about her face. She was beautiful, almost like a dream.

"But you already have me." She replied softly, her eyes as serious as ever.

"You come and go." He said softly. "You confuses me, Rindy."

"Then I am sorry. I do not mean to be confusing."

"Will you stay longer?"

"I will stay forever, if you want me to be."

Shane nodded, grateful. He eyed the angel standing before him. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know of whom I speak."

Rindy paused. She seemed to be thinking. "There is so much conflict in you. I really do not know who you are referring to."

"My brother."

She nodded, as if understanding. "Yes. He is well. He will be well soon."

"But where is he?"

She paused again. "He is near."

"You said that the last time."

"So why are you asking me again?"

Shane did not know what to say. Rindy was walking him in circles. He did know what she was implying at. Heck, he didn't even know if she was real or just an illusion.

"Did you save Iker the other day?" He asked.

She nodded. "He is a good man. An honorable Dragoon. I just cannot let him go."

"So you're real."

She looked bemused. "Now, whatever do you mean by that?"

"Can you come closer to me?" Shane asked.

She smiled. A sad smile. "I am ever close to you, Shane."

"I want to touch you."

She nodded and walked towards him. He held his breath. He did not know why. He was afraid.

Then she took his hand. They felt cold. And, gently, guiding his hands, she moved them to his heart.

"I am ever in your heart." She said softly.

Shane nodded. His vision blurred. He didn't know why. He could not see Rindy anymore. Not clearly anymore. Why had his vision blurred suddenly? It was not making sense.

Then he realize there were tears in his eyes. Tears that were blinding his vision. Hastily, he rubbed his eyes. He could see again. Much more clearly this time.

Yet, he could not see her anymore.

His council asked him where he's been. They were worried for him, for Shane looked more weary and tired than ever. They coaxed him to rest, to sleep. And leave the problem of the humans with them. But the humans were his problems. Nicky was his problem. How could he sleep knowing that any minute now, his friend may be killed by his own people? They did not understand him. No one did. Yet they claimed they did, claimed they care. All they did was make it sounds easy. But it wasn't easy, Shane knew. None of it was easy. He was suffering and no one knew. Or maybe they simply didn't want to know, didn't want to care.

"You're breaking apart." The cold voice said in his tent. He spunned around, shocked to find another person in his space.

"Get out." He eyed her coldly.

Virginie shrugged. "I was waiting for you. Where have you been?"

"None of your bloody business."

"Touchy." She muttered. "Frances was saying you captured yourself a human. For questioning purposes. Where is he?"

"I killed him."

"You did?" She did not sound at all convinced.  
"Yes. Now would you please leave? You're disturbing my sleep."

"You let him go, didn't you?"

"Shut up. Go away."

"I know it. I've been to the human world. I believe he's your human friend."

"Just go away." He closed his eyes. Try to shut her out. Try to ignore her.

"You can't just run away, Shane. You're playing a very dangerous game here. If people knew about this, they're sure to revolt against you. They'll think you're the one that brought the humans down upon them!"

"I'll kill you if you spread nasty rumors about me!" He glared at her. His eyes turning quite dilated, quite ready to rip her apart.

"Kill me here and mess up your tents at the same time?" She chuckled. "No, you won't do that. You're not stupid, Shane."

"Do not use your manipulative tricks on me, it doesn't work. I will have you before the humans. Or better yet, I'll feed you to the dragons. Iker did tell me they fancy meat from time to time."

Still, Virginie didn't flinched. She knew she had the upperhand in this game.

"Shane, Frances suspect something.he..well, he was saying things. to the council of course, no one else."

Now, Shane was alert. "What did he say? And how do you know about this?"

"I have my ways, Shane. But you can be sure to trust me as your secret spy. I hear them speaking. He told them of the way you seem to defend the human lad. He was most displeased. Said that lad happen to take apart some of his men. He wants revenge. He wants the boy, Shane." Virginie smiled slowly. "You know Frances. He's violent but intensively loyal to his men. He won't stop until he killed your friend. He's that perverted."

Shane paused. "What will you have me do?"

Virginie shrugged. "Its your will to decide. I never did like Frances. I wont mind if you done him in."

"I won't do that."

"Then maybe warn your friend or something. I don't know." She sighed. "You got yourself into this mess."

Shane paused. "Don't you have.anything to say to all this?"

"Oh, you mean about your secret affair with the humans? About how you have betrayed the night people?" She chuckled. "No. I have no say in it. I do not care really."

"You do not care which side won?"

She shrugged. "Night World is not my home. Nor is the human world. I'll just reside in whichever world that is left after the battle."

"But if the humans won, they'll never accept you."

"They won't have to." Virginie shrugged. "Humans, excuse my language, are stupid. It is so easy to escape them. To blend into them."

Shane nodded. He had no doubt that Virginie would have been able to survive very well in the Night World, or in the Human world.

"Besides," she continued. "I have bigger worries to think about."  
"About Raul." He said.

She nodded gravely. "Till now, I've been doubting. Maybe the aurora spell didn't work. Maybe the earthquake that follows is really nothing that is related to him. Maybe he's still trapped somewhere. Or else, I'm sure he would have appear to me. And flaunt himself, alongside with Rindy."

Shane had to smile. "Yes. That appears exactly what he would did."

Virginie nodded sadly. "Yes. Yes, you're absolutely right."


	5. Dreams

Chapter Five: Dreams

Shane tried to sleep that night but he tossed and turned and by the early dawn, was still fully awake. He knew outside his tent, his people are getting ready for the morning onslaught by the humans. He was too weary to join them this time. Yet he fear he might need to be present in order to protect Nicky. Good god, he felt so weak and confused. If only granny is here, he thought wilfully. Granny had proven to be a wise little woman. He would have wanted her advice more than anything.

A slight rustle outside his tent make him sit up immediately. Then, a soft voice spoke,

"My sir, are you awake?"

"Come in, Anna."

When Anna got in, she looks mildly embarrassed to be stepping into the tent of her great lord. It was rather amusing to Shane since Virginie had come and go as she pleases. Anna, on the other hand, looks slightly discomforted.

"I am sorry for waking you, my lord."

"What is the matter?" He spoke quickly. She was right about interrupting his sleep. Not that he could get any.

"I.I wonder if you found the book."

"What book?"

"The book of the aurora spell." She whispered.

It was then that Shane remembered. The book had been lost in that moment of frenzy when the earthquake struck them, right after performing the spell.

"No. I am sorry. I did not see it."

She looked upset. On the verge of spilling tears even. "That is most troubling, my lord. The aurora spell cannot be lost!"

"Seems like your precious aurora spell did not work." Shane said cynically. "I did not see signs of my brother, or Rindy for that matter."

Anna was quiet. Her eyes grave and serious. Shane could just make out the tint of bluish green in them. He imagined them all green. All splendidly green.

"I am not powerful enough to conjure the spell. Maybe that's why it didn't work."

Shane shrugged. He knew it didn't work. Lest his brother would be gloating right into his face.

"Whatever. I cannot be bothered now. I hereby summon you to bring forth the elders. I will have them perform the spell and bring back my brother. I simply cannot wait longer."

"But the elders are on the Forest Isle. I do not know when they will return."

Shane looked unconcerned. "Then you will take Erich, my riding stallion. He is fast and steady, you needn't worry. Ride to the Forest Isle and bring them back. One by one if you have to! I demand to see them assembled by sunset. Do you understand me?"

Anna was quiet. She looked vastly worried.

"Tell me you understand!"

She bowed. "I understand, my lord."

Shane nodded hastily. "Now go."

She was dismissed and she knew it. Quickly, she exited. Shane sighed. He need to be more assertive lest all his people will start stepping over his head. 

Shane did not fight this time. Nor did the humans, surprisingly. Galadriel guessed that the humans must be very tired. She suggested that they go all out. To drive them away. Kill them all if need be.

But Shane said no. He reasoned that the night people, too, needed rest. So it was good fortune that the humans were tired out themselves. They need to recuperate, he said. But so do we.

So the command was given. The night people was to rest. 

Frances was annoyed, but he dared not show. Furthermore, he trusted Shane implicitly. He would give his very life for his lord. But right now, his confusion was regarding his lordship and the human. He wished the lord would confide in them. For his werewolf eyes tell himself that his lord was weary with trouble. Trouble of the heart.

By late noon, the night people were rested enough and were arming themselves again, ready to wage another bloody war.

Shane did not stop them this time. For he sensed movement in the human camp as well. They must be ready to attack.

Iker came to him, looking slightly depressed. It never amazed Shane how the dragoons managed to keep themselves so well-kempt.

"What is the matter?" Shane asked.

"You do know that Fayth had deserted me."

Shane nodded. "Yes. Do not let that bring you down. She probably was hurt and flew back to Dragoon Island."

Iker shook his head slowly. "But she would never do such a thing. Not to me, her master. I am most disappointed."

Shane smiled a little. Then he was tempted to add a little tease. "How do you find Lilia?"

Iker's face flushed slightly. His pointy ears pulled back. "Oh, she is a lovely girl, my lord."

"Call me Shane. Just like you used to call my brother his intimate name."

But Iker shook his head. It was as if he could not bring himself to address the king his first name. It was strange to Shane since Iker had easily utter the name of Raul.

"I am sorry, my lord. But I fear I cannot do so."

Shane nodded, understanding. He was still unacquainted to Iker. In Iker's eyes, Shane was still a stranger. 

"So how about telling me your feelings? Of Lilia." Shane smiled.

"She is a good girl. Very caring and bright. Very brave." Iker said softly. Shane had heard that during Iker's fall, Lilia had nursed him back to health. No wonder she had all but deserted the council. Shane do not blame her. In fact, he do wish her all the luck in the world. For he thinks Iker fitting to be with Lilia.

"You do know she's quite taken with you." Shane said.

Iker flushed more. As if the truth hurts. "Well, she is kind.and."

"Iker, do you like her?"

To this, Iker immediately become serious. "I love only one girl. And that is Alexia. I won't be disloyal."

Shane sighed. And he had promised the lord of the Dragoons that he may be able to change Iker's distraction with the human girl.

"This Alexia that you spoke so fondly of." Shane started. "Does she knows of your breed? Of your people?"

The dragoon nodded slowly. "Yes. I met her on one of my travels to the human world. The humans are most disliked for their harming of the forests and trees. I was send, alongside with a few others, to do our best to restore some grandeur back to the forests. You see," He paused slightly. "We depend on the forest and they on us. We need the forest weeds for food."

Shane nodded. Iker continued.

"And I met her. She was there. In the forest." There was a smile on the dragoon's face Shane could only recognized as love. "She was humming a song. She told me her name was Alexia. I told her mine. She was beautiful and she told me that she, too, didn't like the way the humans were harming the forest. Burning and chopping down the trees."

"Did you tell her of your breed? Wasn't she shocked?"

"I did." Iker said. "But she wasn't shocked. More than anything, she was intrigued. She promised me that she won't tell anyone about my secret."

"And when did you meet up with her again?"

Iker was quiet. "We didn't."

"What?"

"I never saw her again. I went back to the forest several times. I didn't see her."

"But you told me about the girl who works at the CD shop."

Iker nodded thoughtfully. "During our conversation, she did mentioned she worked there. But I've never been there. So I do not know."

"Didn't you want to go to the shop to find her?"

"I couldn't." Iker said simply. "My looks just will not allow me stray in the human world for long. I may have been found out. Besides, my father was to lock me up."

"He found out of your secret fancy." Shane said.

Iker nodded. "He was being unreasonable. How can he judge a person by their breed? Tell me my lord, do you yourself honestly believe all humans can be bad?"

Shane smiled slowly. Iker's innocence and his pure love was simply beautiful. It reminded of himself, when he was younger, when he just met Rindy.

"I do believe that humans can be kind and loving, just like any other breeds in this world."

Iker smiled happily. "That is good. That is all I needed to hear."

Shane spoke no more of Lilia to Iker. He knew Iker's heart was already taken. By this mysterious human girl, named Alexia.

Anna had done his bidding. He was proud of her. By sunset, he saw that the elders were quietly assembled outside his tent.

"Where have you all been?" He tried to force some irritation into his voice.

"My lord, surely Anna had told you we have gone to the Forest Isle. We intend to seek out remedies to push away the mist, so that our people can once again move into the capital."

"Nonsense!" Shane bellowed so loudly, even some of the night people sitting at the other side turn around to stare at them.

The elders immediately bowed their heads.

"Do not trifle with me. You lack the intelligence and the wits. What is your plan, witches? What have you done with my brother?"

"Oh my lord, but we have done nothing. We were really seeking out."

"Oh shut it, woman!" He snapped. "I have enough of your ramblings. I will not hear anything else except what evil spell you have conjured to have driven Fayth away and caused that damnable earthquake!"

"We swear we have nothing to do with that!"

Shane might have strike them there. He would have, if Virginie had not appear suddenly, her face pale.

"What are you doing, Shane?" She asked.

God, Shane wished she would not interfere. But knowing Virginie, she would pester him, toyed at him, until she got every piece of information out of him.

"I am teaching them a lesson for disobeying my orders!" Shane snarled. Already, the onlookers have increased. It had been a while since anyone had reprimanded the elders in this fashion. After all, the elders were considered to be wise above all else and they demanded respect. Even the King and Queen of a long time ago respected them and seek out their advice.

The last time the elders had been condemned, scolded and publicly humiliated, was by Lord Raven himself. And now, the night people are seeing his brother doing the exact same thing. The resemblance was frightening and the night people began to sling quietly away.

"My lord, we swear.we swear." 

But Shane had had enough. Oh, by golly, he had had enough being coerced, being manipulated and being dictated by the likes of those old balding witches. He dragged them aside, one by one, leading them away from the public eye. And into the Inner Circle.

"'Tis a place not to be stay any longer than necessary." They said. "The evil mist still resides."

Virginie and Anna had tagged along. One interested beyond belief that their liege would do such an outrageous thing, the other simply fearful.

"I say now, quietly, calmly and I hope, understandable to you." Shane said quietly, almost controlling his anger. "I do not care for your indiscretion. You have left the camp without informing me or my council. That is intolerable. Second, you have, time and again, locked yourself away in some damnable and unreachable places, performing god knows what horrible spells and curses. I will have you burn at the stakes."

To his last words, the elders realized what incredible, hopeless situation they had unwittingly thrown themselves into. They quickly fall into their knees and begged and cried for forgiveness. Anna fall down alongside with them, pleading for the wrath of her lord to be calmed and pacified.

Virginie had move beside Shane, staring down at the kneeling elders. She eyed him curiously.  
"What are you doing?"

"I am simply raging." Shane said, trying to calm his voice. He knows his eyes had become quite dilated, quite ferocious.

"Will you tell them to free Raul?"

They will have to. Else I'll kill them."

The elders looked up in fear. "My lord, why do you want to do that? Why do you intend to bring back the fallen lord when you yourself had defeated him two years ago? Bring eternal calm to the Night World."

"There is no such thing as the eternal calm." Shane said coldly. "I was young then and cajoled by the likes of you. Look now what has happen to the Night World during my brother's absence. The humans have invaded. My people have become deplorable cowards. Only the Dragoons are fighting but who knows when they will tire and quit? And my lovely band of witches apparently have disobeyed me time and again, doing some little spells and tricks of their own somewhere!"

"If your brother is to return," The elders said hardly. "He will seek to destroy the world. He will do that and he can do that. You have bear witness to his power. It was all but luck when we were able to contain him two years ago."

"That is all your foul words. Your poison tongue spread fear far and wide in my people. What is so frightening about my brother? He has immeasurable strength, yes. But he is not without a heart. He can and will use his strength to protect the people of this land!"

"But that will mean destroying all human life!" The elders protested. "Do you not know of your brother's plan? His mind was of uniting all the night people, lost and found, from all parts of the world and then throw an onslaught towards the humans. The humans would be lost. Do you derive pleasure knowing this?"

Shane gritted his teeth. Somehow, the damned witches must have found out his relationships with the humans.

"He will not do that."

"He will, my lord! Please do not make the mistake of releasing that wrath into the world. It will consumes everyone, night people and humans!"

"There you go again. You simply love exaggerating your words and my brother's intentions."

The elders cried and begged and pleaded some more but Shane will not budged. His mind was make up. He wanted to see his brother again. He was, after all, his own brother. His own blood. And above all else, he wanted to see Rindy and not have her disappeared ever.

Virginie nudged Shane. "They looked pitiful."

"Are you getting soft?"

She rolled her eyes fiercely. "No. I intend for you to do whatever you deemed they deserved. I simply think we're wasting time with this wastrels. Let them conjure the spell now. Talk is cheap."

Shane nodded. He was about to demand them, order them or even beat them if they refused, to undo his brother and Rindy's spell when a soft and rusty voice suddenly interrupted him.

"No, Shane. You will not!"

Shane spunned around angrily at this intrusion.

But his eyes fall upon a woman too old and too wise. Her hair was bundled up and it had turned white over the years. She carry more cares on her face now for she now looked troubled, mildly angry, yet concerned at the same time.

"Granny?" Shane could not believe his eyes. "Is this but a dream?"

His granny shook her head slowly. "No it is not. I've heard about the humans attack and I was concerned about this place and most importantly, you."

Shane would have hugged the old lady lovingly, for he see her as her one and very kin. The granny that brought him up when she took him apart from his brother and to the human world.

But Shane would not show such vulnerability infront of the elders. He remained aloof.

"Granny. I am glad all is well for you. But I am in the middle of something. I intend to release Raul and Rindy. I think they deserve freedom. Also, I think the elders have schemed and plotted enough. They had driven me crazy with their manipulations. I will see that they are deservedly punished by the council."

"Shane." Granny spoke softly. Her eyes were wrinkly but sad. "My boy, you do not understand."

Shane knew granny was once along with the elders. That she would side them, does not surprise him. But he was shocked to see granny so frail, yet so determined to stop him from releasing his brother and Rindy. Two of whom, his granny had admitted, she had felt very close to and had treated them like her very own.

"What is this.?" He muttered.

"You mustn't released Raul or Rindy. You mustn't." She paused, tears coming to her eyes. "For I would lose you to them. And I cannot bare it."

Shane simply stared at his granny, not really hearing her words, yet they echoed in his heart. Somehow, he didn't feel shocked or even mildly surprise. He felt very calm indeed and it was odd. But it was as if he had known this was so a long time ago. Hadn't that be the sole reason for his granny to exile young Shane and herself to the human world too many years ago? When Raul was born and was immediately regarded as the dominant progeny, the council of the past had come to a swift and cruel decision, and that is to bring the young Lord Slyther then to the human world so that he would not come any closer to Lord Raven at that time. For it was said the prophecy predicted that when the two lords come together, one a slytherine snake, the other a ravenous raven, the raven and the snake will engage in a war, bitter and eternal and will ultimately led to the destruction of the Night World. That was why Shane had been chosen to be exiled. That was why his granny didn't want Shane to meet his brother. So that the prophecy will not come true.

"She came to me. I do not know if it was in dreams or in delusion, but she came to me all the same." Shane said.

Granny appeared distraught. Yet the mere mention of the girl brought lights into her eyes. "Ah.was she well? Did she say anything?"

Shane nodded. "She said my brother wishes to speak to me."

Now the light in granny's eyes dimmed. "I see. The time has come for Lord Raven to awake. It has been a while. I knew the aurora spell cannot hold him. Not eternally."

"It can and will hold him!" The elders interrupted. They glared at Anna. "If this silly girl of ours had not undo the spell by itself!"

Now granny stared at Anna with interest. "And why did you do it, Anna?"

She appears fearful. She lowered her eyes. "I.I was fulfilling my duty."

"Fulfilling your duty? By betraying your elders?!" The elders were fully annoyed and ready to turn Anna into chicken soup.

"No." she muttered. "I was fulfilling my duty as the humble servant of Lord Slyther. I did just as he commanded. I did my duty."

The elders looked about to raise another fit but a malicious look by Shane silenced them.

"Granny, where is my brother? Please tell me. I cannot bare it any longer!"

"You cannot bare to release your brother?" There was a soft smile on her face. "I thought you hated him."

Shane thought for a while. "I did. I hated him once. That was two years ago. He took away everything from me. From the moment I was born, I was stripped of a home, a title.even a girl.it was unfair. If I had been here all this while, Rindy may not have chosen him."

All this time, granny was studying him intently. "You misses the girl?"

Shane nodded. He would not lie about his feelings. More than anything else, he wishes to be foreright about it. "Yes. More than anything."

Granny shook her head. "So the worst has come to pass."

"What do you mean?"

The old lady looked at Shane with love. "My dear boy. It seems as though you have fallen for the spell as well. The curse that Raul is eternally binded with. He will forever be in love with Rindy. That was, as you know, our way of curbing Raul's powers two years ago. It never succeeded. It actually fails miserably, our little plan. Raul was not only uncurbed, Rindy had come to love him just as much, and she would do anything for him. So Raul got himself a little accomplice, so to say."

Shane's heart ached. Rindy loves his brother? Truly?

"I do not hate my brother now." Shane said finally. And he felt good saying it. "He is, after all, my brother. My kin. My blood. I want to save him. He is my only family left." Shane paused. "I lose my father and mother the moment I was born. I do not even remember their faces. Raul had the honor of calling them his parents. I do not." He softened then. "But I had you, granny. And that was enough. It was enough for the whole world, truly. And I am forever grateful to you. But now, the time has come for me to acknowledge my rightful place. My title, and my brother."

Granny merely nodded. But she looked more depressed than ever. "Shane my boy, the dark lord's evil know no bounds. But maybe, you can touched even that sordid and dark heart of his, just as our little Rindy, oh bless that white angel, touches our hearts as well."

Shane wept then. He didn't know why. The tears just came. Maybe it was the mere mention of Rindy's name. Maybe it was because he, too, desperately wanted his brother to be good. To not be evil so that people will not hate him, so that Shane himself, could love him.

He was weak, he knew his brother would say. Weak little faggot probably would be his line.

But he was not weak, he knew. He was strong. He was strong enough to admit his weakness. And that was his yearn, his desire to have a family, to have a kin. To have a home where he can truly belongs. 

It was also his desire to have someone equal to him in power to share the burdens he now carries with him. The burden of having to fight with the humans and the burdens of protecting his people.

It was as if granny read his mind. For in a minute or two, she suddenly shrugged and straightened up. "Comon my boy, chin up! We're going to see your brother."

The elders did not complain this time. Instead, they followed gingerly behind granny and Shane and Virginie and Anna as granny take the lead. It was after some time when Shane realized that granny had led them to the bayside.

"We're to cross the lake?" Shane asked.

Granny nodded. "Crossing the lake is the most convenient as there are many of us. Another faster alternative will be to ride the horses of course."

Shane nodded. He was in no hurry to die just yet. And he knew he will if he wanted to release Raul and Rindy as granny had warned. Maybe not die, but definitely jeopardizes his safety.

So they got onto two small boats. Granny, Shane and Virginie sat on one. The elders and Anna squeezed onto another. The wind was very strong and it make them sail very fast.

Virginie was a bundle of nerves. "I wonder if he is well."

"Virginie, you have been sorely mistaken if you think he isn't. He will be well. And maybe too well. We can only hope that he is rational when he awakens."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked, slightly nervous.

"The dark lord had slept, unmoved, for two years now. He may be slightly delusional when he wakes up. If the worst is to befall upon us, he will kill us the moment he wakes up." Granny said gravely.

Virginie snorted. "That's just pessimistic. What if he wakes up and in a good mood after a long and satisfying sleep?"

Granny had to smile. "Then he would probably compliment on your beauty and bends down to kiss your nose."

Again, Virginie snorted at that seemingly fatherly gesture and both Shane and granny chuckled despite themselves.

Now was the moment to ask this crucial question, Shane thought. Before they reached the shore and he had the whole band of witches eavesdropping him.

"About Rindy.she kept appearing to me, then disappearing again. Its like she's teasing me. She never appeared to anyone else.except me."

"You think she is a dream?" Granny asked softly.

Shane shrugged. "I do not know. But I find her coming.comforting. It makes me feel right about my decision in this terrible war. It makes me feel good."

"Maybe she was trying to encourage you to be strong." Granny smiled.

"But is she real?" Shane probed. "Or am I just too tired nowadays?"

Granny smiled slowly. "The mind is a most mysterious and powerful tool. It works in wonderful ways. I cannot tell you whether she is a dream, or not. Only you know that answer, my boy. Search your heart."

"She felt real.I touched her hands."Shane muttered thoughtfully. "And she healed Iker. She gave Iker back his legs.She had to be real. No dream could do that, could it?"

Granny shrugged. "Do you think so?"

"I do not know what to think."

Granny chuckled again. The shore had come into sight. They were reaching.

"Let me tell you a little secret my boy." Granny smiled. "She come to me too. At night especially."

Shane was amazed. "Really? What did she say?"

"She told me not to lose heart. To believe in you." Granny paused, looking mildly sad. "And she told me to find you." She then gave a smile. "And here I am, my boy."

Shane was about to ask more when something in the sky suddenly gave a loud shriek. They all looked up from their boats. And saw a big, gigantic red dragon flying across their heads.


	6. The Evil Brother

Chapter Six: The Evil Brother

"What the hell is that?!" Virginie cried.

Shane only had to take one look and he knew. "Iker's dragon! Its Fayth!"

"What's it doing here on this island?" Virginie frowned. She turned to granny. "And where exactly are we?"

"We're on Forest Isle."

That name sounded oddly familiar. Shane searched his memory. He didn't have to search long. The elders were here only not long ago. They had been summoned back to him from this island. He had commanded Anna to ride his best horse, Erich, to bring back the elders. From this damn place!

So they knew it all along! They knew that Raul and Rindy were being held up here. And of course they would know. They were the ones who conjure that evil spell!

"The elders had just recently been here. Doing some strange tricks, no doubt!' Shane cursed. "And I bet they were trying to conceal Raul and Rindy from us!"

"Shane! Do not be rude to the elders!" Granny scolded lightly. "They have nothing but the best of interest for you. That's why they wanted to sealed your brother away. They feared for your life."

Shane only rolled his eyes. He find it hard to believe the elders cared for him. They probably were scared out of their pointy hats what his brother would do to them when he awakens. And truth be told, Shane did not care what Raul did with them. Toyed with them if he so wanted to.

"But what is Fayth doing back here all the same? He should be with Iker, shouldn't he?" Virginie snickered. "Bad boy!"

"Fayth is a girl, Virginie. It'll do you good to remember that. She doesn't take too kindly to that sort of mistakes." Shane said simply. "And she's here because she is searching for him."

"Raul?" Virginie asked.

Shane nodded. "Iker told me Fayth originally belongs to Raul, who afterwards, gave Fayth to Iker as a gift." He turned to his granny. "I do not recall the council ever telling me about Raul taming dragons before. I would have thought that would have been a hot topic for discussion indeed. But it never came up. Did you know about his habits?"

Granny shook her head. She definitely looked shocked on learning this. Even the elders, Shane saw, had their mouths gaping wide open.

"Dragon in Night World? Never!" The elders insisted.

"Stop your silly whining. Apparently, that was so the case. Seems like my brother did a good job concealing his little pet."

"But why would he ever breed a dragon? And gave to a dragoon too?" Granny pondered out loud.

"Maybe it was his hobby? Maybe he simply wanted to give Iker a gift? They were good friends, I heard. In any case, its not significant and we're wasting time here. Let's move on." Shane said hastily.

"No." Granny suddenly grabbed his hand tightly. He glanced at her quickly, reading the dread in her eyes.

"I fear we've been tricked." Granny muttered softly. Yet her voice carried loudly in the dark and in the silence of the forest.

"Tricked? By who?" Virginie asked. She glanced about her nervously.

The darkness about them is foreboding. Shane looked at his granny again. She had paled considerably under the weak moonlight. He was concerned for her health.

Virginie's question was answered by yet another loud roar. This time much louder than the previous one and it sounded nothing like Fayth.

"Now what the heck was that?" Virginie hissed.

Granny did to answer. Instead she spunned towards the elders, who were all looking up the sky, as if expecting Raul to appear above them any time. 

"When you were here not long ago, did you witness this strange sounds?" Granny asked.

The elders shook their heads firmly. "Definitely no."

Shane was tempted to ask them just exactly what they were doing on this very island where Rindy and Raul were bounded but he held this tongue. Clearly something was disturbing his granny and he felt odd that he should not feel the least bit discomforted like the others. The sounds were strange, true. But hardly surprising. Shane had seen his fill of dragons and weird looking fire birds back at the Night World when they were fighting the humans at the Inner Circle, near the capital. He didn't tell anyone about it though. He wondered if he should tell them now. But it looks like it would only frighten them more.

Granny continued to glance around her frantically. When it appears that no more sudden loud roaring is going to take place any time soon, she gestured for them to enter the forest swiftly and stealthily, and they did.

The forest trails were damp. It looks as if it had been raining here recently. The trees above them were so tall and so big, they blocked out the dim moonlight. They were almost completely enshrouded in darkness. Shane could see well in the dark and he had a nose like any hound. And his hearing was as excellent as any vampire and therefore, he could follow Granny well. The only thing that could explains his granny's fast and rapid steps, despite the darkness which must surely have blinded her excessively, was her intense fear at whatever was out there, and her urgency to get them to unseal Rindy and Raul. Shane thought his granny was marvelous to have run so fast in the darkness when she was clearly handicapped by the night.

They reached a clearing in a short time. There were some mushrooms sitting on a large tree branch. Shane bend down to take a closer look. He thought at first glance, that the mushrooms look slightly oddly shaped.

He felt two hands grabbed his waist and pulled him back forcibly. He stumbled back from surprise.

"Do not go near those." Granny warned, her little hands still on Shane. "They are poisonous."

"I wasn't about to eat them. " Shane retorted, slightly embarrassed that everyone here might think him a fool to be hungry during this time.

"They do not require to be eaten in order to be poisonous. Just breathing the air surrounding it is potent enough. We have lingered far too long. Let us proceed." With that, granny was running ahead of them again. Shane did not stop to look at how far the elders had come along. Doubtless they must be panting and tired out. But then again, his granny was old and could run like a wild mare. Maybe the elders were sprinters as well. 

At least there was no complaints or shouts from behind to ask them to slow down, Shane thought and so he assumed the elders, together with Anna, must be still with them.

They came to yet another clearing. This time, with no mushrooms, but purple and blue flowers rested beautifully on a large gray rock. They seemed most out of place in a dirty and dark forest such as this.

"They're gorgeous." Virginie said wistfully. She wasn't a big fan of flowers. But she knew how to appreciate beauty.

Granny nodded, her frown wrinkled her forehead. "Amber Flowers do not bloom in the dark. They require sunlight, love and warm."

"Well, apparently we have some strong fighters here." Virginie said, still staring at the flowers.

Shane looked intently at his granny. She was thinking. As if trying to recollect something.

Shane wanted to ask her why she seemed so worried and how long it is going to take for them to reach the place. Also, he wanted to tell her that Anna and the elders may have been lost along the way. For he cannot hear their footsteps nor see them in the distant.

But before he could get a word in, granny let out a loud cry.

"That's it! I remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Shane asked, slightly annoyed. His granny never likes to finish her sentences.

"The amber flowers! Rindy used to plant them in the garden. Said Raul loved their fragrance."

Shane nodded. "So these amber flowers may be planted by Rindy? Is that what you're saying?" He turned to look at the flowers again but to his horror, Virginie had plucked them up from the gray stones and is actually smelling them!

"Virginie! Put that away! You wretched wench!" His granny leaped onto Virginie's back. Never before in his life had he seen his granny acted so malicious before. He was so stunned, he did not move. Virginie let out a loud cry when granny pulled her thick dark hair, she angrily throws granny over to the ground.

Shane had to stop the cat fight. He jumped between them and knocked Virginie onto the grass. Then he repeatedly grabbed and pinned her hands down. His other two legs nailed Virginie's legs.

"Good god, Shane! Good job!" Granny panted. Then she walked hastily to Virginie, who was snarling like a dog with rabid, and she pulled the flowers away from her. Shane watched with curiosity as his granny utter some ancient language he did not understand, and the flowers burned suddenly with a bright red flame.

Virginie yelled again, angrily this time and almost throw Shane off. But he quickly regained his position and held her in place. Granny waited until the flowers were completely burnt, then she knelt down beside Virginie and muttered another set of weird voodoo languages, and Virginie's eyes suddenly shut and before Shane knew it, she was actually snoring softly.

"What exactly happen?" Shane asked wearily. He could hear footsteps behind them. The witches are finally approaching, he thought.

"She was possessed by the flowers." Granny said. She wiped off the sweat that were forming on her forehead. "She was possessed by Raul's dark powers."

"What?"

Granny nodded seriously. "Yes my boy. We have make a mistake coming here. Obviously Raul had long awaken and but not strong enough to make his full form. He therefore, will need a sacrifice. A blood that will run through the deep routes of his tomb to make him fully strong again." She looked tired. "And we're going to be his sacrifice. One of us."

Shane could not believe his ears. After all this time, he would have thought his brother be enlightened. And now, granny was talking about his brother wanting blood to make himself strong, to fully awaken himself. And this was the brother he's been whining about to save.

Gosh, he felt like such a fool. And he'd brought them all into danger.

"Granny, should we retreat?" Shane asked quickly. He could sense danger. And where are those damn witches?

Granny was still checking Virginie's pulse. "I fear retreat is no longer an option for us. We have to go through this forest. And if we reach the other bay. We could wait for morning. That's when Raul is least at work here, and then just maybe we could get ourselves a boat and sail back."

So its true then, Shane thought. He could not save his brother and Rindy. Because they wanted a sacrifice in exchange for their release. And it just sounded too babaric,too cruel. Shane could not accept it.

The footsteps behind them quickened and he was about to turn around and reprimanded the witches for being slow and inefficient, when a cold voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hello, my dear brother."

Shane spunned around, horrified. The man that greeted them wore a black velvet cape, crimson red on the inside but black on the outside. He had two black gloves on both his hands and Shane knew that it is those hands that are deadly, for they can conjure any amount of dark spells in a second. He looks very real to Shane. Very solid that Shane could almost hear him breathe. Then Shane allow himself to look into his brother's face. He had eyes black as seen and his short dark hair would have given him a boyish look if his eyes weren't so cold. He was a handsome man, Shane would give him that. But he was dangerous. And that boyish handsomeness about his brother wasn't showing. Shane could hear his heartbeat fasten. What was he expecting? That Raul would embrace him and welcome him?

"Raul." Shane muttered, forcing himself to stand. To stand between his brother and his granny and a unconscious Virginie.

Raul did not look amused. Nor glad to see him. "I have waited for you. Only now you came to me."

"Where is Rindy?" Shane asked instantly. Raul's eyes immediately darkened.

"You will not utter her name again in my presence." He shook his head slowly. "You are not worthy enough!"

Shane paused. So his brother hated him still. No, he wasn't surprise, just greatly disappointed.

"Shane my boy! Do not speak with him!" Granny called out. She was still hunched over Virginie, who laid motionless on the floor.

Raul turned to his granny. "So the old hag still lives."

Shane moved to touch him. He simply wanted to touch his hand. Tell him to stop this evil nonsense. That the Night World needed him. But Raul did not appreciate men touching him, even if that man happens to be his brother. He was more loathed by that. With one very quick movement, he twisted Shane's hand and flanged him across the floor. Shane landed with a unpleasant thud near an oak tree.

Granny rushed to his side. "Oh my lord, my boy, are you alright?"

Shane could only groan in reply. His back was broken. That much he knew. He had to stay still and let his own bones mend themselves.

Raul walked slowly and deliberately to where Virginie had lain. "Ah.for I have not seen my mistress for a very long time. I trust she is well."

His granny snarled at him. "Raul, you do not belong here. Go back to whence you came!"

"Go back where?" Raul asked sarcastically as he advanced slowly towards granny. And still, Shane could not move. His bones are on the mend, he could feel it. But not quite completely yet. No, he cannot move to help his granny.

"You are a dream, Raul. You and Rindy. You are not real."Granny said firmly, her small voice not quivering.

"But I am right infront of you. How can I not be real?" Raul smirked. "Touch my hand." He held out them out infront of her.

But granny would not risk her arms by touching Raul. Instead, she withdrew slowly. "Leave now, my lord. You are an undead. You have ventured too far."

His dark eyes settled on Shane, who was still clutching his broken back. Shane had not recalled the strength his brother had possessed. Now he remembers. He should not be reckless when his brother is around.

"My dear brother, am I a dream to you too?"

Shane did not speak, for he did not know how to answer. "We came to release you." He finally said after a while. "I do not wish for us to fight any longer. The humans have attacked our homes. They are strong and great in numbers. We need your help."

Raul chuckled softly. In the deep silence of the forest, his chuckle send a chill down Shane's spine. If he had a spine.

"So you are summoning me now? As your aeon?"

"I do not understand." Shane whispered. Why had his damned back not healed?

Raul shrugged simply, as if he do not really care. "You can do whatever you want with the humans, with the Night World. You earn it." His eyes darkened. "After all, didn't you defeat me two years ago?"

Shane struggled to stand up, to move a little, but his back will not cooperate. Has his healing ability abandoned him? He was more than a little alarmed.

"Raul, I told you, I never wanted the throne in the first place. That was not the reason why I fought you."

"Then what is the reason?!" His brother suddenly bellowed. The trees above them started to sway as if an unseen and unfelt wind is blowing strongly at them. "What reason will drive brother to destroy brother?!"

Shane's eyes welled up. Yes, he had felt like sin these past two years when he had thought that all he lived, drink and eat had once been Raul's. Even the people he commands now, were once Raul's. No, he had not felt good, had not slept well. Why can't Raul see that?

"My intention was to help the Night World. They told me you meant to destroy it. I wanted merely to save it.I regretted immensely all that I had done." Shane muttered.

Raul paused, thoughtfully. He started to pace. Shane watched him walk back and forth and he even occasionally stepped on Virginie's hair. But he did not seem to notice it, nor did he seem to care.

Finally, he stopped his pacing and turned back to Shane. "How very odd to hear you apologizing. How very odd to see tears shed." He glanced at granny, who was still staring at him. "No matter. Even if you are truly sorry, which I very much doubt so, you are too late. You cannot save me. No one can."

Shane stared at his brother. Did he actually see Raul's eyes softened? Maybe there was hope for them after all!

"But you are alive and well. You are standing right in front of me, unspoiled." Shane protested."Won't you also come back with us to the Night World?"

It was then Raul turn his dark eyes upon Shane. And Shane thought he would be swept into that evil gaze of his brother. He tried to look away but couldn't. His brother had grown very powerful over the last two years. Even Shane feared him.

"I am alive and well." Raul said unfeelingly. His eyes dark and emotionless. "Will you summon me?"

Again, Shane stared blankly at him. "What.?"

"Will you summon me?"

He did not understand his brother's question. "I.do not understand."

Raul did not seem to care. His face was still blank when he speak gravely next. "Come to the peak of the mountain if you wishes me to be your ally. Come alone."

Shane turned to look at his granny. He wanted to ask her what was going on. When he turned back, Raul was gone.

He had disappeared.

"Granny! What the hell just happen?! Tell me!" He shook her. It was strange that the moment Raul had left, his spine healed swiftly and he was up and ready again. 

Granny eyed him gravely. "My boy, we should head back to the Night World."

"No! I will go to the peak. I will release him!"

"You cannot release him, my boy!"

Shane eyed his granny. Why was she being so damn difficult? "What does he mean by summon? I cannot summon anything, granny. I do not have that power. Only Raul can. Why does he want me to summon?"

"My boy."

"Granny! Answer me, damnit! " Shane cried. He was near to bursting into angry tears. He was so mad at himself for not understanding. And so mad that even now, his granny is still hiding something from him.

"Shane.I do not have the heart to tell you."

"Tell me." Shane said firmly. He stopped his tongue in time before he actually threatens his granny to tell him the truth.

Granny looked at Virginie hastily. She was still asleep. God knows how long she will be knock out. And god knows what the hell happens to those stupid witches. But Shane didn't care. Granny was here and she knows something. And by hook or by crook, Shane will get the truth out from her today.

"Virginie will be alright." Granny muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

"I do not care if she even lives." Shane said lowly. "Now talk to me!"

His granny eyed her beloved boy, tears welling up her eyes. "I am so sorry, my boy. But your brother was right. You cannot save him." Her voice broke. "And you try so hard, my boy. I see you and your effort. You try so hard to save them but you cannot.no one can ever save them now."

"What do you mean?" Shane said slowly. His head hurts. He's been having that damned headache ever since the humans invaded.

"He is dead, my dear. Along with Rindy. They are both dead."

"Liar!" Shane stood up and glared angrily down at his granny. "They are not dead! They won't ever be dead! They are just trapped in a spell you and your goddamned witches conjured up! And now, I mean to release them and I will!" His voice broke short and he was panting. He was so angry and so confused. God, his head hurts.

"My boy, please listen to me." Granny was weeping. "Two years ago, when the elders trapped Rindy and Raul into their binding spell. I told you that they cannot be dead. That we could only bind them because Raul's powers were so strong. Do you still remember?"

Shane could not remember but he nodded anyway.

Granny continued. "So I told you that we sealed them up. But in truth, we sealed them into a magical stone. And this stone is called a summoning stone. We turned them into summons, my boy. They are no longer living. They have become summons. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Shane did not speak. His granny was lying. He was sure of it. He could almost smell that foul deceit in the air. He wanted to rip her insides out.

Granny, seeing that Shane was quiet, continued. "I am so sorry, my dear. We had but little choice."

"So there was actually no sealing spell at all. It was all a lie." Shane said quietly.

Granny could only nod and broke into more sobs.

Shane eyed her coldly. "In other words, they are no longer living. They are dead. They are just some magical summons. That is why they disappeared every time."

"The Raul and Rindy that appeared before you are not the summoning aeon itself. They are specters. I can only think of one reason why their specters will appear to you and it is probably because they wished to be summoned."

"What is a specter?" Shane asked quietly. His eyes imagining her throat ripped. He could almost taste the blood. It is so near, it is making him heady.

"A specter is the spirit of the dead. Usually because the dead is resting in peace."

Shane nodded. He didn't really understand. And he didn't really care.

"Shane, my boy. Are you alright? All this news must be breaking you apart."

He could only imagine breaking her apart. But he shook his head. "What happens after I summon the aeons?"

Granny looked mildly surprised at his question. "The aeons will come out to aid you. You will be their master. And after it had aided you, it will disappeared again, awaiting for the next summoning."

"Can the aeons ever be destroyed?"

Granny paused. She was weary of his question. "If the master of the aeons dies, so does the aeons."

Shane nodded briefly. He looked at her this time, for the first time since the start of this conversation. He had averted her gaze all the while when they were speaking. Now when he looks at her, Granny trembled slightly. For the look in Shane's eyes were cold. And cruel. He looked like he hated her. And that thought just broke her. She started to weep again. Shane did not comfort her. Instead, he continued to speak.

"Why did the witches lied time and time again?"

She simply shook her head.

He continued. "Was there a good reason?"

She sobbed further. "We wanted to save you."

"And kill Raul and Rindy in the process?"

"There can only be one king in the Night World, Shane. And the witches chose you."

"What about the vampires, the werewolves.Does their opinion not matter?"

Again, granny was silent.

Shane continued. "Does the witches want to gain control over all of the Night World?"

"No!" She quickly said. "They would never want to over throw you. They only want to support and serve you."

"But the events that had happen so far tell me otherwise. It tells me that the witches are moving on their own initiatives. They are powerful and therefore, they had abuse this power of theirs. They had turned their former king into an aeon. If I threaten them or their power, they will do the same to me."

"No, they will not, Shane! Please believe me and in them!"

"I have ceased to believe you, granny." He said quietly, almost sadly. "You have disappoint me to no ends. I do not ever want to see you or speak to you again." He did not let her replied nor hear more of her sick excuses. He simply grabbed her neck and broke it. His actions was swift. He knows she did not feel a thing.

A pity, he thought.

Then he noticed Virginie stirring. He could kill her, leave her alone or wake her up. He decided for a while and then walked towards the girl.

She was rubbing her temples as if she was suffering from a headache.

"Virginie, you alright? Are you well?"

She opened her eyes faintly. "Shane? Goodness, what in blazes just happen?"

"Nothing. You hit your head on a rock." 

She looked unconvinced. "Really?"

He nodded coolly. "You can be a klutz sometimes too, you know."

She chuckled a little and with a little help from Shane, managed to stand up. That was when she noticed the broken rag lying on the floor.

"Oh my, that is not who I thought it is, right?"

Shane nodded. "She's dead."

She eyed him curiously. "What happened?"

"She hit her head on a rock."

She eyed the old woman. Noticed no head injury. She also see, through her vampire vision, that the old woman had a broken neck.

"How unlucky." She muttered.

Shane nodded. "Yes. We can do no more for her here. Let us move on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the peak of the mountain. I intend to see for myself."

"See what?"

Shane did not answer her. So Virginie asked no further. Obediently, she followed him.


	7. Summoning

Chapter Seven: Summoning

They climbed up the mountain. Shane leading the way, Virginie closed behind. Several times, Virginie wanted to ask Shane where were the other witches. But she guessed Shane didn't want to talk about it. She was still wondering why Shane had killed his granny. She'd known his granny was the next to closest kin Shane had. It was all very puzzling. And while all the action was taking place, she had been unconscious! Curse her!

Finally, the reached the summit. By that time, even vampire strength deserted them. They collapsed on the floor and panted.

"This is…a very tall mountain…" Virginie whispered.

Shane nodded. He eyed his surrounding. All was quiet. Nothing was unnatural. He wondered how he could ever find the aeons.

"Virginie, do you know how to summon…?"

"Summon?" Her eyes widened.

Shane nodded. "Yes. Aeons…you know…you heard of them, didn't you?"

She nodded hastily. "Of course I know what aeons are!" She paused uncertainly. "Why are you asking this?"

"Just answer my question, Virginie."

She shook her head. "No one can summon aeons now, Shane. They had all perished, from what I'd guess. Only Raul could summon them…"

Shane continued to stare at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I mean, I'm sure no one else could summon them…but I'm not sure if they all perished. Or if they can even perish. They are kind of like…ah…a magical sort of guardian, you know?"

"A magical sort of guardian…" Shane repeated softly.

Virginie only stared at him blankly. What the hell is that lad thinking, she thought.

"I think I can summon the aeons." He said finally after much thinking.

Virginie gaped at him. "What?"

"I say, I think I can do it. After all, I did summon the aeons the last time."

Virginie rolled her eyes. "You were in his body then, remember? Those damned witches switch your body!"

"I still remember how to do it."

"It is not what magical words you chant. It is the inner skills required. You are a vampire, Shane. Not a necromancer. You are not him. You cannot summon the aeons." She paused. "Do not get yourself killed over this, Shane. We do not need the aeons to win against the humans."

"I am not thinking about the humans, Virginie."

She looked at him queerly. "You are weird." She said finally.

Shane shrugged. He suddenly noticed a jagged stone standing out very near the edge of the cliff. He started to stand up. Virginie quickly leaped up after him.

He moved quickly, almost as if he was being drawn by the stone. When he reached it, his eyes were fixated upon the stone. Virginie was behind him, thinking him a nutcase.

His hands were on the stone when suddenly, a loud roar above his head, took him completely by surprise. He raised his head to see the sky above them turned a crimson red. It reminded him of the time when he was back at the camp. When the sky had turned crimson red as well. What does this all mean?

He heard Virginie let out a shriek. And his eyes fall on her. He realized that a big red flying beast was charging towards the girl. He saw it and was too late. He knew it was Fayth, the fire dragon.

Raul's dragon.

__

Come to the peak. Come alone.

Yes, he had forgotten about Raul's words. He should not have led Virginie this far.

Fayth opened her mouth and fire came out. And soon, Virginie laid by the side of the cliff, a smothering remain. Shane would grieve later.

There were more sounds now. Not only the roar from Fayth but other sounds. He heard a loud shrieking kind of sound, nothing like the deep roar Fayth make. He raised his head to see a big red fire bird. A phoenix. He had saw it before. Back at the Inner Circle. It had flown over his head.

Now, it was here. Above his head once more, circling around him like a predator stalking its prey.

Then there were more. At least, more was coming. Shane saw the likes of a huge eagle with claws big enough to clutch five men. He also saw falcons, equally gigantic in size. He had not the least bit of doubts that this ancient creatures are the aeons his granny spoke of. The aeons that only Raul, a necromancer, could summon. And now, after Raul had become an aeon himself, Shane would fulfill that duty. He would summon the aeons and he would wipe out the Night World. He would finish what his brother had started.

Shane touched the jagged stone with his palm. It started to illuminate a pale blue glow. He stepped back instinctively. The blue glow grew bigger, stronger. Until Shane had to close his eyes.

__

Shane…

He opened his eyes again. He saw her. She was still in that white dress. She looked like an angel.

He walked towards her. He could see tears in her eyes. He wondered what has happen.

"Shane." She said again, more softly this time.

"I will summon you." He said quietly.

She looked depressed. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill granny."

Shane paused. _Oh…that._

"I had no choice. I couldn't trust her. I couldn't trust the witches."

Rindy looked at him in the eye. "Why…?"

"They lied to me. They lied to you." He shook his head hastily. "They're just evil. I must get rid of them quickly."

"Shane…"

"No. Do not try to talk me out of it. My mind is made up." He looked at her and softened. "Do you know you're an aeon now?"

She looked at him again. This time, she looked slightly confused. "An…aeon?"

He nodded. "The witches binded you and Raul into a magic summoning stone. And turned both of you into aeons."

She looked confused. More so now. "Shane, what are you talking about?"

"Only by summoning you, will I be able to free you. At least, I think that's what it all meant. That is why Raul kept asking me to summon him. He wanted to be free."

"I'm…an aeon?" She asked again softly. He wanted to hug her. To reassure her.

"Yes. You're not real. You're just a specter now. But I will make you real again, Rindy. Trust me."

"Shane…" She started. But she didn't get to finish what she wanted to say. Because suddenly, another voice spoke. A male voice.

Shane turned around and faces his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Raul snarled. He looked angry. Especially with Rindy standing so close to Shane.

"You called me up here..." Shane started.

"I did not call you up here." Raul's eyes darkened. His gaze fall upon a burning heap of flash. He sniffed and frowned. "What happen to Virginie?"

Shane was impressed he could make out Virginie in that burning heap of ashes. "Fayth got to her."

"Fayth?" Raul might have spat out the name, Shane could not be sure.

"That is Virginie…" Rindy muttered softly. Her green eyes sad.

Raul turned to eye Shane dangerously. "You said Fayth killed her?"

Shane nodded hastily. He did not quite understand what he was doing here, wasting time with the specters. He should quickly do the summoning and released them. Or at least, see what the summoning will do to them.

"Rindy, Raul. Listen to me. You're both aeons now." Shane said slowly. He guessed Raul probably do not know that as well since Rindy had looked so shocked when he had told her at first. He also guessed they didn't know they were specters and weren't real.

"Aeons?" Raul spat again. This time, his dark eyes narrowed at Shane. He looked ready to kill his brother.

Shane quickly added. "Its all a big mess, I know. But the witches did a lot of things. It'll take me a whole day to finish the story. Just teach me how to summon the aeons and we'll get to the whole of the story later."

Raul shook his head slowly. "Oh no, brother. You listen to me and you listen well, I have a good mind to…" 

Shane waited for him to continue but his brother apparently stopped. He seemed to be thinking. Shane turned to look at Rindy. She was staring at Raul in a strange way. She did not speak either. Then after a while, Raul turned to Shane again.

This time, his eyes were blank and emotionless. And he looked like a zombie to Shane. In fact, he recalled back at the forest clearing, Raul did look blank and kind of unfeeling too.

"Will you summon me?" Raul asked suddenly. His voice cold and hard.

Shane swallowed. He didn't know what to say.

His brother took one more step closer to him. "Will you summon me?"

Shane turned to Rindy. Now she was looking at him, not speaking. Her green eyes quiet and dim.

"Teach me how to summon you and I will!" Shane replied.

Rindy turned to Shane. "Witch blood had been spilled tonight." She looked pale. "Now, speak the enchantment."

Shane frowned slightly. What was going on?

"What…what enchantment?" He stammered.

"The words that will open the way to the aeons." Rindy said.

Shane could tell he was not getting anywhere with Raul and Rindy. Just a while ago, they had seem alright. And now, they were acting like some cold, unfeeling…things…aeons, perhaps.

Shane paused. It came to him. In a flash of the mind. Might the ones standing before him not specters of Raul and Rindy, but the aeons?

What was going on?

The words to the enchantment. He thought quickly, searching through his memory. He had spoken the words before. Not ordinary language but the language of necromancy. The tongue of the Necromancer. If only he could remember them. But damn! It was two years ago, how could he had remember?

__

Du bist Ein Easel…

Shane paused. What was that? He thought he heard the words spoken in his head. The native tongue of a Necromancer.

Could it be that?

He started to open his mouth. "Du…bist…Ein…ea.."

He didn't finished. Because someone had screamed behind him.

Shane turned around, mortified and angry at the intrusion. He saw Anna, in her white garb, running towards him. He quickly turned around. Rindy and Raul were gone.

She's here to stop me. She's here to stop me from summoning. She's evil. I have to kill her. These thoughts were running through Shane's head as he spunned around, ready for attack.

Anna must have saw his eyes turned gray, for she stopped in her tracks, not a few feet away from him. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Shane!"

"What do you want?" He was slightly amused that Anna didn't call him 'my lord' instead, as she'd usually done.

"No..please don't. Do not summon the aeons."

He looked at her darkly. Another one of those cunning witches. No matter, he will toyed with her later and make her suffer.

"Do not even think about stopping me, Anna. You are no match for my strength. I will call the aeons. And no one can stop me."

"Why would you want to do that?" She cried, fresh tears in her eyes. "You told me you wanted to save him!"

Shane paused. He stared at her. What game was she playing at now?

"I will save him and her as well!" He took one step closer to her. "I never like witches."

She fall back quickly. "Shane, you've been deceived! If you summon them now, they will be gone forever." She wept unbashfully. "He will be forever gone…"

He frowned. God, now what the heck is going on? But he know Anna cannot be trusted. She has, after all, witch blood in her.

"You're lying. You do not want me to summon them because you do not want me to free them! You and your elders! I will not be manipulated by you again!"

"You have to trust me, Shane! You have to!"

"What reason is there for me to do that?!" He yelled angrily. No, he should calm down. He shouldn't get angry like that. It was just Anna. He could just kill her, silence her. Then he can get back to his summoning.

"The elders want to kill them." She said finally, between sobs. "They want them to perish forever." She stood up and there were angry tears in her eyes. "How do you think the aurora spell would be lying infront of the elders' bed chambers when you found it? Did you think the elders were really so reckless?" She shook her head angrily. "No, Shane! I was the one! I did it! I let you find the aurora spell!"

He stared at her, thoroughly confused now. She was playing with his head, he knew it. He would have to kill her.

"Listen to me!" She shouted again. "I perform the aurora spell for you when Virginie and you threaten me, did you think I was fulfilling my duty as your loyal servant?" She shook her head again. "NO I wasn't! I was fulfilling my duty as the loyal servant of his lordship! I wanted to perform the spell so that I could undo the barrier surrounding Raul's spell!"

Shane did not speak. He was thinking.

She continued. "The elders never liked Raul. Because he sees the world differently than the rest of us. He never liked the Night World in fact. The elders knew he planned to destroy the Night World a long time ago."

"Destroy the Night World?" Shane paused. He remembered what Virginie had told him. "My brother almost destroyed the Night World once…because of Rindy, didn't he?"

Anna nodded. "Yes. He set the world aflame with what we had come to known as, the mist. It eats into the night people's souls and consumed them."

"Why did he do that?" Shane asked. "I mean, what happen to Rindy that would drive my brother to destroy his own home?"

Anna paused. She looked sad. "Because he found out that Rindy was a spell send by the elders. A spell they made the moment Raul was born. So that they would meet, be childhood friends and finally fall in love. This spell, Rindy, I mean, is so pure and beautiful that all men who gazes upon it, falls under its bewitching spell." She rubbed her eyes. "Rindy was never allowed to go anywhere out of the Night World, for she will create chaos wherever she go."

"But she did." Shane said softly. "She escaped to the human world."

Anna nodded. "Yes. Blinded by fear and perhaps, love for his lordship, Rindy fled the Night World, thinking that only by doing so, Raul will be free from her spell."

"She learnt of her true origin then." Shane said quietly.

"Yes. Your granny told her. She was granny to them both, I heard."

"But why would granny tell her? Of course granny should expect Rindy to be very upset when she learnt she was a curse for Raul." Shane muttered.

Anna nodded firmly. "I think granny meant for her to find out. And to run away. Perhaps, she also meant for Rindy to run into you."

At this, Shane stared at Anna. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, that everything was planned from the very beginning. The elders knew Raul hated them and hated the Night World. Do not ask me why. This, you can ask your brother when he awakes. They wanted Rindy to run into you. So that you may fall under her spell as well, and then, since you are the brother of his lordship, you are therefore, a rightful heir for the throne of the Night World if his lordship should fall." She paused, tears gleaming her eyes again. "And he did fall. Two years ago, you together with the elders, binded him and Rindy."

"We never meant to bind Rindy." Shane said. "She jumped after him into the binding spell."

"That, is most probably predicted by the elders as well. They knew she was in love with him and would do anything for him."

Shane was frustrated. "So what wasn't predicted? What wasn't planned by your damned elders?! And how can I trust every words that you've just spoken?"

"You can trust me, Shane." Anna said slowly. "Because I have done nothing but helped you come this far. I've performed the aurora spell for you. That spell only break the shell barrier of the binding spell that hold his lordship and Rindy."

Shane shrugged. "If what you said is all true and that Raul and Rindy are really still binded, what about the specters that had been appearing to me?"

"Specter?" Anna was thoughtful. "I guess his lordship's powers are even stronger than I'd imagined. It seems like they had managed to send out dreams, or specters as you call it, to you. They seek to communicate with you, Shane."

"Granny said they were specters. She called it the spirits of the dead that weren't resting in peace."

"She was lying." Anna said simply and Shane had to marvel at her courage. He'd always thought her a quiet and timid mouse that can be pushed around.

She continued. "The people that you have spoke to, I mean Raul and Rindy, they weren't specters. They were dreams. Or maybe, another consciousness if you would have it. His lordship send you an image of them. Rindy send out an image of herself to you that could speak. So that they could talk to you."

"But these dreams are very real. My brother even hit me and broke my back. And Rindy could healed Iker's legs…"

Again, Anna was stunned by this fact. She muttered. "I guess his lordship's powers are beyond all measure. He could send out a dream that could feel and touch." She added quickly. "Of course his powers are not unlimited. That is why I am sure you will find them disappearing again from time to time."

Shane nodded. Seems like Anna know a lot more than he did. He was uncomfortable with that fact. He also had not decided fully to trust her or not.

"Let's come to the point. Do you know why granny told me that if I were to free Raul and Rindy, I would risk my very own life?"

Anna nodded quickly. "Yes. She was lying." When Shane gave her an unconvinced look, she added. "Blood must be spilled after the aurora spell was performed. The blood spilled must be that of a witch's blood. Since the binding spell itself was made by the witches, it is only natural that a witch's blood will unmake the spell."

"Granny spoke of a sacrifice. She says Raul wanted a sacrifice so that he could be free."

Anna nodded. "She is not entirely lying there. Only she kept it from you. She did not tell you that the sacrifice must be a witch and no other species." Anna looked at him. "She was probably afraid of what you would do to her if you knew a witch's sacrifice must be made."

"I would not have hurt her. I might have hurt one of the elders though."

Anna smiled a little. "I suppose your granny cared a lot of the elders. You saw how she defended them time and again."

"And what about you?" Shane asked. This question had been on his mind. "Aren't you in cohorts with the elders? You are their little apprentice, aren't you?"

Anna nodded. "Yes I am their apprentice, if you would called it. But I am also the loyal servant of his lordship. I told you that earlier didn't I?" She paused and eyed Shane curiously. "Why did you kill granny and Virginie?"

"I killed granny because I knew she betrayed me. And she would continue to play with my head if I hadn't. So I am glad I did. And as for Virginie, I didn't kill her. Fayth did."

"Fayth?" She frowned.

Shane nodded gravely. "Yes. The red dragon you saw earlier. That was Fayth."

"But she belongs to his lordship!"

"You knew that?"

"I always knew that. Few things escape my eyes. Besides, you said so a couple of times yourself. You even told your granny."

Shane recalled that he indeed has. He chuckled. "I am losing my mind. Anna, what would have happen if I had summon the aeons?"

"Raul and Rindy are only binded in a magic stone. I had broken the shell of the magic barrier by performing the aurora spell. Then, when your granny was…erm… sacrificed, Raul and Rindy are essentially almost free from the binding spell."

"Wait. Rindy told me to speak the enchantment words. She said that witch's blood had been spilled and so, she told me to summon them."

"She did?" Anna was most confused.

Shane nodded. "Yes. Before you rudely interrupted me, she told me exactly that. Then, I heard some sort of voice in my head speaking a native language. It seems to be like necromancy."

"Some sort of voice in your head?" Anna asked slowly.

Shane nodded again. "Yes. Very clear."

"Male or female?"

Shane paused. He couldn't really remember. So he shook his head.

Anna frowned. "But that is impossible. Rindy's dream would never tell you that. Because the binding spell was made as such. If the one of the King's blood should utter the enchantment and summon the aeons, Rindy and Raul would become a true aeon. And they will be lost forever. They will simply be summoned and then vanished. Forever."

Shane shook his head. So many things still left unexplained. "Granny told me that when they sealed them up two years ago, they sealed them into a magic summoning stone. And that they were turned into summons. That they are already dead."

"Again, she lied to you." She paused and looked at him. "Can you try to forget everything your granny had told you so far. They're all lies."

"All of them?" He was shocked.

Anna nodded slowly. "Yes. All of them. Obviously she had a lot to lose if she had told you the truth. She could have lose her life if you'd known that a witch's blood is crucial to undo part of the spell. She could also lose the elders and her whole heritage. Incidentally, her main aim was not to let you succeed in releasing his lordship. As I told you earlier, his lordship planned to destroy the world."

"The world?" Shane was stunned.

Anna nodded simply. "Yes. If his lordship awakes, he would do that. He would not let this tragedy repeats itself."

"What tragedy?"

"The tragedy of the vicious cycle in the Night World. Every time a new and powerful king was crowned, the Night people first revered him as the lord of all heaven and earth, then jealousy grows within the hearts of the night people. His lordship says they are savages and he cannot prevent them from not feeling so. Then, some will plot, others will escape the world to the human world and make themselves known. Then.." she paused and said with great difficulty. "Little cunning groups like the witches would have grown bigger in number and power and attempts to overthrow the king and crowned a new one. Every time it was so. It would have been your turn too."

"But destroy the world? What about the dragoons? The humans? They are innocent to all this!"

Anna was amused. "Shane, when I said destroy the world, I meant the Night World. It's a short saying. Everyone in the Night World uses it…don't you?"

He remembered he was only recently crowned king. Only two years ago. Maybe he hadn't pick up all the lingos as he would have like.

Then it hit him. What a fool he'd been!

"The elders were always saying that if I release my brother, he would destroy the world. I'd thought they meant the whole world, you know, earth. So I was hesitant at first. And even then, two years ago, I had been foolish enough to think that my brother meant to destroy the whole world. And so I stupidly join forces with the witches."

Anna chuckled. "It wasn't entirely your fault. They should have been clearer in their meaning."

"But." Shane added. "The elders also told me that Raul intend to unite all the night people all over the world and destroy the human world..was that also a lie to prevent me from releasing him?"

Anna nodded. "Yes. I see you are really seeing the whole picture now."

He nodded. "I had no idea deceit ran so deep."

Anna sighed. "It is a sin, yes. And I guess the witches will forever pay for this sin they had committed."

"You were not at fault, Anna. I am glad you told me all this. At least there is still one sane witch left."

Anna smiled sadly. "But I myself is not enough. The elders probably know that I'd betrayed them. They would deal severely with me."  
"I will protect you." Shane said.

She smiled. "Thank you, Shane. But I fear we may be too late. I told the elders that I would come up here and stop you. I did not think they buy it. Especially if they saw that you had not yet summon the aeons." She whispered suddenly. "For I think that the voice that spoke inside your head, giving you the enchantment, was the elders. They are powerful in their magic you see."

Shane nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. That does seem possible. But what about Raul? He told me to summon him."

"I fear that was the elders' doing as well. After all, his lordship appeared to you in a dream. He could easily had been controlled by the elders. You see, the dreams are often weaker than their true masters."

Shane nodded. "That means we have linger too long. If the elders really have intercepted the dreams and encourage me to summon them, they must be expecting Raul and Rindy to be destroyed. And if they see that they weren't destroyed, they would know that you betrayed them and that I know all the dirty truth."

Anna nodded grimly. "Yes. That also means they would seek to the last resort. They cannot let you or me, pass words of this to the night people. They would instead, seek to kill us."

Shane glanced around. Suddenly, the air around them seems thicker than usual.

"What is it?" Anna whispered.

"Strange, the other aeons are gone."

"What other aeons?"

"When I reach here earlier, there were a lot of aeons flying around this stone." He stood up and pointed at the jagged stone. It no longer illuminates the eerie blue glow.

"This stone…" Anna whispered in awe. "I can feel him. Yes. He must be trapped inside."

"Inside the stone?"

Anna nodded.

"Then how do we release him?"

The girl started to think. Shane let her. He was doing some thinking of his own. He also was digesting the hard facts that Anna had thrown at him. Somehow, it had all make sense to him.

But one thing he was confused at, was why Raul wanted to destroy the Night World. If it were true and he knew it was, then was it a right thing to do to unleash his brother again? Because even if Raul had hated the Night World to whatever personal reasons he had. The night people had been his friends, his ally. There were also his loyal council members. Shane could not imagine himself wiping them all out. He could, however, imagine the elders all dead. 

It would have been a better Night World, if not for the witches, he thought.

But whatever his brother had in mind, Shane decided it was for him to tell it to him face to face. It was not right to speculate or judge by hearsay. If his brother truly hated the Night World, then Shane would listen to his reasons and then decide if it was reason enough. Because Shane thought it would be very unfair and cruel to destroy everyone in the Night World just because a few witches annoy his brother. Also, Shane finds it puzzling that Raul would want to destroy the whole of the Night World and not just a few of the night people that he hated. After all, wasn't the Night World his very own home? The place he had grown up. Together with Rindy? How could he have the heart to do it? Even Shane, having lived in the Night World for only two years, had become protective of this place he calls home. No, he would not think and make his head hurts any longer. He would just release his brother and hear him out.

He was sure Raul's story would be a very interesting tale indeed.


	8. Sacrifice

Chapter Eight: Sacrifice

Shane watched intently as Anna studied the magic stone. He saw that the sky above them had turned quite dark. And he briefly, only very briefly, wondered how everyone was doing in the Night World. And whether they had managed to defend against the humans without his leadership and commands. He trust his council would make the best decision.

"Shane, come here." Anna suddenly whispered. Shane hurried to her side.

"What is it?"

"I will not perform the last enchantment to break this stone. After I'd done that, you must quickly grabbed my hand. Together, I will speak the magic words to awake them. I need you to grab my hand because this will not be an easy task and I will need you to hold me if anything should happen."

Shane eyed Anna quickly. "Is this going to be dangerous?"

Anna nodded. "Breaking the stone apart is easy. But to awake them, it will be a difficult task. But we must do it and do it quick. The elders, though old as they are, may be very well climbing this mountain as we speak."

Shane nodded hastily. "Let's do it." Then he paused. "You will be fine, won't you?"

She smiled a little. "Yes I will."

"That's a promise."

She looked rather surprised. But smiled anyway. Then she closed her eyes and begin chanting some ancient witch tongue Shane did not care to know. The light surrounding Anna grew brighter and Shane had to break away from her.

It took only a few moment for the stone to break. It was a sudden movement and Shane's instinct was to grab Anna's hands and leaped back. They both fall in a heap on the grass.

Shane quickly help her up again. "You alright? That came as a surprise."

Anna wasn't listening to him. Instead, her eyes had a strange sort of excitement as she stared intently at the broken stone. Shane followed her gaze and saw what it is that had fascinated her so. 

It took his breath away.

The stone that had broken into neat little pieces had fallen onto the grass. What was left was a giant white crystal that was so bright and shiny that Shane had to squint his eyes. And he could just see, as clearly as he could see the trees and the hills, that just inside those crystals, are Raul and Rindy.

Their eyes were closed. Raul was wearing the same garb that he had worn two years ago. The same black velvet cape that was crimson red on the inside. Rindy was also wearing that same angelic piece of white dress that simply make her looked extraordinarily beautiful. And just looking at her make Shane breathless.

But it was not their clothes or appearances that break Shane's heart so. It was the way that they were so crumbled and squeezed up inside the crystal, with Rindy holding on to Raul that broke Shane's heart. He suddenly felt so sorry. And he knew his brother may never forgive him for sealing him up two years ago. And Shane would not expect his brother to forgive him either. Just looking at them, like two dead but stunningly beautiful corpses, make his heart wrench. He hated himself then.

"Shane…" Anna muttered. She was looking at him, seeing his pain.

"I…I do not know what to say…"

"Then do not say anything." Anna said softly. "It wasn't your fault. You are a good person. A good king."

Shane could not tear his eyes away from them. He could not help but notice that Rindy had her two small hands around Raul's waist. And she was a head shorter than him. His brother, on the other hand, was like a baby, being embraced so lovingly by Rindy. And that make him jealous and he was angry at himself for being jealous.

"I will finish the rest of the chant now. Will you hold my hand?" Anna asked.

Shane nodded. He felt weak. Suddenly, so weak. The dreams that had appeared to him over the past two days had been so real and strong. His brother had seem so powerful when he broke his back at the forest clearing. And Rindy had looked so alive when she had healed Iker's leg. Right now, he was looking at two very helpless and vulnerable beings. He can never imagine his brother ever looking vulnerable but this was the moment. It was at this exact instant that Shane knew his brother was not as evil as he had been make out to be. It was at this moment that Shane knew that his brother was not cold and hard and unfeeling.

"Yes. I want to awake them. Now." He hold Anna's hands tightly, feeling his own fear in his heart.

For the next two and a half minute, Shane did not know what exactly happen. His mind was elsewhere. It would probably be more accurate to say that his mind was a blank. He did not know what he was thinking. He was simply not there, mentally. He only remembered holding Anna's hands. The rest was history. Maybe he was too indulged in his own sorrow upon seeing Raul and Rindy. Maybe he was thinking about the Night World and what to do with the humans. Maybe he was so tired, he just wasn't thinking. No matter, the end result proved disastrous. Shane did not hear the elders behind them, had not think they would make it to the peak. He'd underestimated them and if anything else, the elders should never ever be underestimated. For their malice run deep and their powers incomprehensible. Anna was, of course, busy with her enchantment to even know what was going on around her. Hence, when Shane and Anna was suddenly blew apart by a powerful gust of wind, Shane hit his head on a stone and started to bleed.

It was only then did Shane know that they had been too late. That the elders had come upon them. Still, Shane's ego would not let him admit defeat to a bunch of old and wiry witches. He was, after all, the heir to the throne of the Night World and hence, he had strong blood running through his veins. He would not be easily defeated. 

He quickly jumped onto his feet. One quick look at the crystal told Shane that his brother and Rindy were still locked in that eternal rest.

He turned to the elders. "How dare you attack me, your king! Your treachery is beyond all hope. You will be judged upon returning to the council!"

The elders looked unswayed. No longer will they pretend to cry and plead for mercy. They knew Shane had known it all. They knew Anna had betrayed them and as Anna had predicted, they were out to destroy them both. On top of this cliff.

"My lord, you have done a treacherous thing yourself, freeing that monster. You, yourself will be judged not only by the council, but by the whole of the Night World. The Night people will be very unhappy at your unwise decision. You are no longer fit to be king!"

Shane would have smack her mouth if she had but stood a little closer to him. But right now, they were several feets apart, which give them an advantage, but Shane a slight handicap.

Only a slight handicap though, for Shane could move as fast as lightning.

It was then that Anna spoke, and her voice broke and she was suddenly crying. "Elders, please forgive me! His lordship forces me to perform the spell or he would kill me. He already killed his granny as you all witnessed her body."

"Do not lie to us, Anna! We know you have collaborated with his lordship!" The elders bellowed angrily.

But Anna only shook her head and fall onto her knees."No, I am not lying. His lordship is not himself!"

The elders glared with rage at Anna. All this while, Shane was confused. What the hell is happening? Has Anna betrayed him? 

He was about to scold that little witch when Anna cried out again.

"I perform the spell, my elders. He make me do it! The fallen lord will be awaken soon!"

At this, the elders all moved back considerably, eyeing their surrounding suspiciously. And Shane detect fear in their eyes.

He looked at the crystal again. Raul and Rindy was still locked up in that same position, unmoving and eyes closed.

What was Anna babbling about?

Then Anna continued, babbling and crying like a crazy wretch. "Oh my lord, forgive me!" Then she knelt down infront of Shane and begin to bow her head over and over again, as if Shane was her worshipped god. Shane could only gaped at her.

The elders was angry and frightened at the behavior their apprentice was showing. Either Anna was losing her mind, or she was acting. The elders would take no chances.

"What are you doing, you rat! "

Anna looked at the elders, eyes full of tears. "Do you not see him, my elders? This here is the Dark Lord, Lord Raven himself. He had possessed the present lord's body. Do you not see the darkness in his eyes, my elders?" Then she continued to bow her head and say prayers infront of Shane.

Shane was stunned. So he knew what Anna was playing at. The only game that could give them the upperhand in this match. She was trying to fool the elders into thinking that his brother had been released and that he was inside Shane's body now, a very angry and powerful dark lord, ready to wipe out the whole world.

Shane saw the elders looking at him, as if searching for evidence that what Anna said was true.

He needed to play his part now, And play it well.

He tried to master all the evilness, the rage and darkness in him towards the elders. It was not difficult for he hated them and would love to toy and tortured them into a slow and painful death.

"Are you not going to welcome me back?" He asked, sarcastically.

Anna cast a quick look at Shane. Good, he was catching on her que.

The elders stared blankly back at him.

He continued. "I had a nice long sleep back there. Thanks to you." Now he eyed the elders dangerously, with evil intent in his eyes.

The elders, after a few moment of hesitation, fall unto their knees.

"My lord, oh my lord, you have returned to us! And what great timing too! Surely you know the humans have invaded our homeland. We need your help."

So the witches were trying to steer the topic. To distract the dark lord. Shane was appalled at their sudden change of attitude. At their hypocrisy

"If my memory did not fail me, you send me to sleep two years ago?" Shane tried to recall the tone of voice Raul often uses when he was trying to mock his subjects. He recalled how angry his brother had often make him feel when he uses one of his sarcastic and belittling tone. Now he was imitating his brother, trying to make the witches convinced that he was, indeed, Raul.

The elders bowed their heads hastily. "My lord, we have ever serve you so loyally. Please do not send us out of your sight."

Shane felt like kicking those miserable midgets.

Anna suddenly wailed in fear again. "My lord, please forgive the elders. They have done nothing but serve you with all their heart and soul. Two years ago, they were coerced and forced by Shane's granny and Shane himself into binding you. Please, do not let them suffer the same fate as Virginie!"

The elders immediately turned to the pile of ashes lying near the edge of the cliff and they almost throw up.

"Yes." Shane said quickly. "I will destroy those that ally with my brother. Virginie betrayed me and did the same. She suffer that ill-fate. Would you have me do the same to you?!"

The elders immediately plead and cried for mercy. Shane was having a great time fooling them and making them sweat. But he knew he should not play it too far. The elders were not stupid, Sooner or later, they would realized it was all a hoax. And they would be very angry and humiliated that they would swore to kill every last of him and Anna.

"You have wasted my time here. Go back to the Night World. Inform everyone of my coming. I do expect a royal welcome. And if I am not satisfied, I will _hurt _you."

The elders nodded and were about to walk off when one of them turned around suddenly. 

"My lord, you say…go back where?"

"I said, go back to the Night World and stop asking stupid questions, lest you fancy yourself soulless!"

It was a wrong move and Anna saw it all too quickly. For the all the elders turned back and eyed Shane slowly. "You are not the dark lord."

"Yes I am." Shane said, almost indignantly.

"The dark lord speak of the Night World as the world. He never uses the full term. He said he was too lazy to speak an extra syllable."

"Oh." Shane muttered, lost.

The elders were grinning as they advanced towards them. "Nice try there, Shane."

"You will address me as your lordship, unless you want your insides on the outsides!"

They did not flinched. Anna looked at Shane worriedly. But Shane would not let himself be fearful of a couple of old hags.

"Now, Shane. We feel so stupid having been riled in by you and Anna's little scheme. But no more! You have attempted to free the dark lord, and have failed miserably, but an attempt is an attempt. We will not overlook that. Your punishment for such a heinous crime is, death."

At that, the began to form a circle and before Shane could even react, they were chanting something so strong and so heavy, that it only makes Shane's head hurts.

On instinct and impulse, he leaped towards the ring of the elders and attempted to break their necks. But whatever chants they had chanted, it had resulted in a magical barrier surrounding them and it was as if Shane hit steel, for he rebound back with great impact.

As Shane laid, sprawled on the ground, slightly hurt but his ego brutally bruised, Anna thought of a different plan. She grabbed the dagger on the floor. And it was then Shane noticed the dagger was there. It had the imprint of a horrible looking snake. And he recognized it immediately. It was a rare gift from his brother. Virginie's dagger.

She must have dropped it when she had fallen to Fayth's fires.

By then, the elders were chanting yet another spell. One so overbearing that it lifted Shane right off the ground. And he was powerless to fight it. He was unlike his brother, who was well-versed in the arts of magic. His gift was only in healing and in speed and agility. Something that is mortally useless against the band of elders. He felt every bones in his body breaking. As if the unseen forces was an invisible hand that is grabbing him and squeezing every flesh out of him. He yelled out in pain.

Without really noticing, he realized Anna had ran to the side of the crystal where Raul and Rindy laid asleep and possibly unaware that Shane was dying.

Anna cried out amidst the loud roaring of the winds surrounding them. "Put him down or I will cut myself!"

The elders did not listen or maybe they chose not to. They were intent with their chanting. Evil sounds that makes Shane's head ready to burst.

"Put him down or I will cut my throat!" Anna screamed again, louder this time against the wailing of the winds. "And the dark lord should drink witch's blood and his eternal sleep unmade!"

The elders heard her this time. They eyed her slowly. But they still had Shane in the air, though he felt the invisible force grew lighter for he could breathe a little more easily now.

"Anna, you do not know what you are doing. Put that dagger away."

"I know exactly what I am doing, my elders. I have ever been your most faithful student when it comes to learning. I learnt a lot from you. And I intend to put all my knowledge to good use!"

"Anna! Drop that dagger now! If you spilled your blood on him, he will consumed your soul! Have you not heard of how the feeling of your soul being consumed is like? It is like he is eating from your inside! Put down that dagger, for god's sake!"

Anna held the dagger closer to her throat. "Not only will my soul be consumed, he will also awaken. For he is the soul eater. And he who consumes the soul of a witch will break himself away from the spell made by the witch!" She let out a laugh. And Shane thought she had really lose her mind. "Put down Shane now."

The elders eyed each other. They were obviously unhappy at this turn of event. They were also quite prepared to kill Shane now, for they had him so close to death.

"Throw the dagger over the cliff and Shane goes free." The elders commanded.

Anna smirked. "I am not entirely a dimwit. You are not the one calling the cards here. Put him down now or enjoy the wrath of the dark lord later." She shrugged easily. "You know I am not afraid of death. You know very well I was prepared to die when I set out to restore his lordship's former glory."

The elders saw the insanity in Anna's eyes. Or maybe they saw the seriousness. For Shane felt himself being lowered, and finally, he dropped to the floor, feeling a thousand bones in his body all broken. But his body is already starting to mend. He needed all but 15 minutes. If Anna could keep them distracted with her for 15 minutes. He could strike them down before they even blink.

The elders started to move back, away from Anna and Shane.

Keep them talking, Anna. I need just 10 more minutes. Keep them talking, he spoke to her in her head. Or maybe his eyes were doing the talking for Anna understood.

She picked up the dagger and sliced her throat open.

Shane gasped. The elders were shocked.

He could not rush to her side. He was not mended yet. But he saw her fall and her blood, her crimson red blood, the color of Raul's cape, flow over the crystal, covering the Raul and Rindy until Shane could no longer see them. He wanted to rush to her side. To heal her. To scold her for being so stupid, so crazy. But he couldn't. His body was broken. He could not move.

__

Give me another five minutes, please.

But no amount of time could save Anna. For when that five minutes was up, she had bled herself dry. And the grass was painted red that night.

The ground shook. Maybe it was another earthquake. Shane did not care. He did not even want to run away. He felt so lost. Anna was gone. Virginie was gone. All his good friends were gone.

The elders were gone as well. They had fled the moment Anna's blood had flown freely from her body. They knew of that consequence and they must have intended to fled somewhere far so that Raul may never catch up with them.

Does this mean his brother and Rindy were free?

Shane did not care. Rindy, as much as he'd loved her, was never his to begin with. And would never be his. But Anna, the one girl that he had felt reminded him of Rindy, the one girl he had felt was able to replace the hole in his heart, to replace Rindy, was gone. Dead.

And now Rindy was back.

And she would never be his.

It was a cruel joke on him.

The ground shook even greater. And Shane had to grab on to the grass to prevent him from rolling about. Maybe the whole cliff was tumbling. Maybe he would fall to his death.

The next thing he knew, he did fell. Fell into a long and everlasting deep hole. A hole so black he had to shut his eyes.

And he fall forever.

When Shane came to, his head throbs. His body aches. He looked around him and saw that he was still at the top of the cliff. At that exact same spot. The grass around him was still red. Red with Anna's blood.

He picked himself up and walked towards the spot where Raul and Rindy were held up in the crystal. It was covered in red blood. Shane started to wipe it with his hand. He did not know how long he had slept just now but the sky was dark. It should be in the middle of the night now. He had lost all sense of time.

It took him a few minutes to wipe clear a spot. He peered inside the crystal.

There was nothing there.

Shane stepped back, suddenly afraid. Raul and Rindy were gone.

Yet he did not feel their presence. He felt very alone up here. Anna's body was still there. Virginie's body was still there. But no signs of Raul and Rindy.

But obviously they had awaken.

But where were they?

Shane looked around. No. Just deep silence.

He suddenly did not know where to go or what to do. His granny, of whom he had often looked for advice, was dead by his hands. Virginie, as obnoxious as she may be, was his partner in crime when they search for ways to release Raul and Rindy. She was dead too now.

And his newest ally, and the girl whom he thought he had come to be rather fond of, was dead as well.

"Are you lost?" He said. He did not know why he said that.

"Yes." He said again, hearing his own tired voice in the silence of the night.

He laid himself warily on the grass again. And gazed unto the dark sky. No glimmer of stars. No rays of moonlight, Just complete darkness.

"Will you save me?" He mumbled. No one answered him. Of course no one did.

"Will you take me away?" He asked again. Something wet trickled down his cheeks. He must had been bleeding. But he did not smell blood though. And usually his sense of smelling was so acute, he must be getting old, he thought wryly.

Then he closed his eyes again and slept.

Someone shook him. Or it could have been an animal. Shane woke up quickly. And he thought he was dead. He must have been dead. For he had been brought up into the heavens. And here it was, a beautiful angel waking him. He thought the angel looked strangely familiar. But perhaps all angels looked the same.

"Shane…?"

He nodded. "Yes. That is my name."

The angel nodded grimly. How odd, Shane always thought angels smile all the time. This angel looks not much fun. In fact, she looked so sad.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"How do you feel?"

Shane nodded. He felt okay. He was dead and he knew it. He was in heaven. Was this angel grieving for his death? He wanted to tell her that it was okay. That heaven is really a good place and he did not mind dying.

"I feel fine."

"Do you remember…me?"

The angel had such long and beautiful hair. He wanted to touch it. But he dare not. After all, she was an angel. An untouchable, so to speak. And as far as he could recall it, he had not met any angels before in his life. Maybe except one.

"No."

"Really?"

Shane nodded. "Yes. I do not think we've met. Though you remind me of Rindy."

The angel nodded. "That is enough. That is all I needed to know." And she took Shane by surprise when she bury her head into his arms and started to weep.


	9. A King's Tale

Chapter Nine: A King 's tale

Too long have I laid at rest. Too long have I shut my eyes against the world. But no longer. For the Dark Lord is back. And I will rule with an iron fist. 

The man paced up and down, occasionally, he glances into the far distance. He saw smoke and much more. Maybe gunfire. His eyes darkened. He did not like this prospect. Not one bit of it. And they were wasting precious time.

Females are too sentimental, he thought.

"Is he awake now?" His tone was impatient. His eyes dismissive.

The girl eyed him with some degree of unhappiness. "He is hurt. You will do well to remember that."

He looked amused. She hated the way he make her feel foolish. But he know well enough when to keep his tongue between his teeth. He knew she was extremely upset. So was he!

He paced again.

"Will you stop that pacing? You are merely distracting and not helpful at all!"

"I am thinking." He said softly.

She eyed him curiously. Saw the dark look in his eyes and quivered slightly. "Raul, will you take a look at Anna?"

"She's gone." He said, unconcerned. He strut and knelt beside a pile of ashes and started to frown.

"Shane has slipped away again. He is much too hurt." She whispered.

"I do not like the way you let him rest his head against your bosom." 

The girl looked pale with shock. Then Raul laughed merrily. And she frowned up at him. He merely shrugged and continue to study that pile of ash.

"Rindy, would you come and take a look at this?"

The girl laid Shane gently by the grass and went to his side. "What is it?"

"It is Virginie. Or what is left of her." Raul went silent briefly and muttered. "This is most heart breaking…"

Rindy frowned again but quickly said. "I wonder what happen to her…?"

Raul looked at her with interest. "Maybe you can bring her back?"

"No!"

He looked at her, his eyes darkened slightly.

"I mean…I cannot! This is beyond my ability."

"Cannot or will not?" He questioned.

She turned away from him. "You are too much, my lord."

She heard him chuckle and she hated him. But she quickly turned serious. "Anna has given up her life for us. We are eternally in debted to her."

Raul was not happy. "We are not. It is only natural that a witch's blood should pay for this treachery! We are not in debted to anyone."

The girl was about to protest when there was a soft moan from Shane. Raul shook his head seriously while Rindy ran to Shane's side.

"Is he going to be fine?" He asked quietly.

Rindy softened. "Yes. I believe he will. Though he looked pretty confused and lost. He did not even recognize me!"

"Hmm..That is a good start."

"Raul!"

He shrugged. "I am concerned with the particular smoke and gunfire at the world. Wake him quickly. We have to go down the hill and fast."

"But he can barely open his eyes!" Rindy protested.

Raul ignored her and took off his cape. Then he carefully tossed the ashes into the cape and wrapped them up nicely.

"What are you doing?" Rindy asked, incredulous.

He did not replied her. Instead he asked, "Can he move now?"

She looked at the sleeping man in her arms. "I do not know. I think he is unconscious."

"Let me kick some sense into him!"

"Raul!"

He sighed deeply and knelt down next to her. "I will carry him. You take this." He handed her his cape. She held it tightly and watched at Raul lifted his brother easily onto his back. She marveled at his strength and was silently quite proud at him. It was a heartwarming sight for her to see Raul and Shane together and not at each other's throats. But then she reasoned that Shane was unconscious and therefore no squabbling was possible. But she wondered if Shane was awake, will they be able to show brotherly love for each other.

"Stop dreaming, woman!" Raul called up. It was then that Rindy realized that Raul had make it halfway down the hill and she quickly ran to catch up with his long and swift strides.

"What about Anna?" Rindy asked when they were moving quickly past the forests.

"Leave her there." Raul replied. He did not sound the least bit out of breath considering he was carrying a grown man.

"But that is…inappropriate. There may be wild animals about."

"You worry too much."

"But.."

"No buts." He interrupted. "She is dead. There is nothing we can do for her."

"You did not ask if I could have healed her."

Raul looked at her quickly. "And bring her back to life? I think not."

"You did not even ask me."

He was silent. Then he said quietly. "Could you?"

Now she was quiet and Raul cursed fluently in the darkness of the forest.

Rindy glared at him. Even though his profile would have taken the breath out of every girl. For he was fair beyond measure. His fairness unlike that of an angel but more of a devil. Yet, beautiful he was nevertheless and his eyes, dark as sin would have driven the ladies maddened with desire for him. But at that particular moment, Rindy did not find him adorable.

"We were thus awake, thanks to Anna. And you abandoned her. And fail not to pick up after Virginie's remains!"

"Do not be unreasonable now. You saw the state Anna was in. She had not an ounce of life left within her. You cannot have save her, much as you would like to think you could!"

"I did not think a pile of ashes has any chances of saving it either!"

"How long did you think we've slept, Rindy?" Raul asked, changing the subject quite expertly. Rindy frowned but decided not to pursue the matter. "Must have been two years." She eyed Shane. He looked tired to her. And very broken. She felt his spirit have dimmed considerably. She was worried for him. Yet that blockhead would not see it! Damn Raul and his insensitivity!

"Two years is not very long, now that I think about it." Raul went on. "The world probably is still the same."

"Surely you jest." She said gravely. "You know the humans are upon them. And with Shane so… so done in, the world is in serious trouble."

Raul shrugged. "Well, about time, if you ask me."

She chose to ignore that last remark. She knew Raul never really did gotten over the fact that his people had revolted against him two years ago and had tried to overthrow him and his rule. She also know the darkness that dwell inside his heart, as much as he tried to hide it. He'd got a plan of his own and Rindy knew. Only she did not know what the plan was or how cruel it could be. She just have to hope and pray.

"Alas! All is not lost." He said, grinning. "There are boats for us to make sail."

"Do you recall how to set sail?" 

Raul laid Shane on the boat. It did not look steady at all. Three on one boat would be folly, he thought. But he could not let Rindy leave his side. He did not trust her boating capability. And his damn brother was still in slumber. He felt like kicking his brother's head.

He decided to take the risk. "We will sail together."

"It does not look like it would hold."

"It will." He said firmly and got onto the boat. Then he held out his hand for Rindy.

The girl still looked uncertain.

"Rindy, get in. We do not have all day."

"You are not very nice." She retorted seriously.

He laughed and she grabbed his hand. They were all in one tiny boat. It was a squeeze so Rindy sat on Shane.

"Much better." Raul muttered and he began to set sail.

He did not tell Rindy that he'd forgotten how to sail a boat.

When they did set sail, things turn out quite smoothly much to Raul's surprise. He did manage to keep the humble boat upright and Rindy did not once complain. Even as they were sailing smoothly across the lake, Rindy was watching Shane's face intently, looking for any signs of awareness in him. Yet she could find none. It was as if Shane had slipped into a different world. Occasionally, he would mutter nonsense and his eyelids would flicker. But then he would dropped back into slumber. She was worried for him. And she was also worried for the world. She did not last remember how the world look like when they had left it. But she knew the world was in trouble and the humans were invading swiftly. She also know that Shane had allied himself with the Dragoons. A very clever move, she had thought. She also briefly wondered what the night people would think or feel when they saw Raul back.

"You think too much." He muttered.

And Rindy looked up at him. She could only see the back of his head. But she knew he was speaking to her.

"How are you going to announce to them?"

"Announce what?"

"That you are back."

He paused, but his hands were smoothly rowing the boat with the wooden oars. "I have not thought about it."

She could already see the distant shore ahead them. "I think it is about time you did."

"I could just walk straight into the palace and say hello."

She sighed. He can be so annoying sometime. Especially when things are getting serious.

"Raul, what will you do to them?"

She felt him stiffened, for she could see the tension in his back. "I will do what I deemed right by them."

"You will not hurt them, will you?"

Raul did not reply. Instead, he sounded cold when he said it. "You will not dictate what I shall or shall not do, Rindy."

Rindy shut her mouth. 

They reached the bay. Much to Raul's immense relief, no one had learnt of their arrival yet. He still was not sure what had happen exactly at the cliff on Forest Isle but Anna's body was proof that either the witch had sacrificed herself or Shane had killed her. Or else, the third reason was something Raul did not like. Someone had killed Anna, and then did something else to Shane to make his brother lose his mind. Whichever the case, Raul intend to find out what happen but that would have to wait. He was sure Shane would know the exact events that took place but since he is currently out of the action, Raul would have to learn to be patient. Another thing that bothered him was the manner of Virginie's death. He remembered that Shane had told his dream that Fayth had killed Virginie. A very unlikely story. After all, Fayth will listen to no one but himself. And he surely did not ordained the slaughtering of his mistress.

"I cannot hear anything." Rindy muttered softly, interrupting his thoughts. "I cannot hear gunfire or any sounds that betray war."

He nodded slowly. "Yes, most curious indeed." He gestured to her. "Wait here with Shane. I will go up and take a look."

"Be careful." She said hastily, her green eyes pale with something he could not yet understand.

He understood her fear though and hugged her quickly. "You take care."

Raul ran up the pathways leading to the Eastern Border. His acute sense of vision told him the camps ahead had been routed. He smelt burning flesh and he wrinkled his nose slightly in distaste. Whatever had happen, it certainly did not bode well. He hurried along until he reached the main camp.

The sight was something to behold. The destruction was quick and swift. He saw dead bodies of his people. Some mutilated, some burnt.

The tents had all been destroyed and he could not detect any signs of life. Was it over, he thought. Had the world been destroyed, without his help? He was still thinking when he heard footsteps. It didn't sound like Rindy's. So he turned around quickly.

He was brought face to face with a young man. He recognized him immediately but did not show it.

He wondered if the young man remembers him.

"Raul?"

So he remembers.

Raul nodded. "Yes I am back."

"But how?"

"It is a long tale. I will tell it when I have the time."

The man nodded. And Raul could see that his armor and spear were stained with blood. He wondered if those were human blood.

"How's the Dragoon Island, Iker?"

The Dragon Knight nodded slowly. "All is well, my friend."

"What happen here? Looks like the camp was ambushed."

Iker nodded. His eyes betrayed his wariness. "Yes, I am afraid we were."

"By the humans?"

Again, Iker nodded. He sat down on a nearby rock and looked up at Raul. "It is a long tale as well."

Raul stood where he was. "Where are the humans? And the rest of the Dragoons?"

Iker sighed deeply, as if he was in pain. "We lost many men, Raul. They now fight at the Inner Circle."

"Why there?"

Iker shrugged. "I have no idea."

"And why are you still alive?"

The question struck a chord in Iker. For his eyes widened with shock. He did not speak. He just continue to stare at Raul warily.

Raul continued. "You did not answer my question, Iker. Why are you alive?"

"Do you wish me not to be?" His voice was hard now, almost angry.

"I wish for many things, Iker. But surely, they do not come true all the time."

"I do not like your meaning."

Raul nodded slowly. "Where is Fayth?"

"She is gone."

"No. I believe she is at your side."

Iker looked disgusted. Even his usual almost angelic aura about him was lost in this war. "She is not with me. That ungrateful thing abandon me when I needed her most."

"Fayth did all this damage, did she not?"

Again, Iker was disturbed. "I do not know. I was not here when they ambushed. I only hear it from my comrades."

"Whose side are you on, Iker?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you with the Night people or the humans?"

Iker looked shocked. "I am in allegiance with Lord Slyther. Naturally, I am on the Night People's side."

Raul did not speak. Instead, he walked towards a burnt corpse and scrutinized it. Iker's eyes followed his every move.

"How is Alexia, I wonder?" Raul muttered thoughtfully.

That got the Dragoon's attention. For he leaped up in his feet. "Alexia?!"

Raul nodded. "Yes, Alexia. I wonder if she is fine."

"You never even met her before." Iker said lowly.

"No. But I've heard your insane babbling about her." Raul said, chuckling. "And I know you harbor desire for this…human girl…"

"Alexia has nothing to do with this!"

"But she _is_ human. That had to count for something. I think you have switch your allegiance, Iker. I think you are helping the humans."

"Nonsense!"

Raul raised his eyebrows. "Nonsense? That is all you got to say?"

The young knight did not speak. Instead, he lower his head and he appeared to be in mourning. Raul sighed more to himself than to anyone else and walked back to the bay.

Rindy was sitting quietly when Raul returned. She saw the dark look in his eyes and stiffened.

"What has happen? You were gone an awfully long time."

"I met someone."

"Who?" she queried.

"A friend of old."

She understood he was not ready to talk yet. "What about the people? And the humans? What has happen to everyone?"

"No one is at the eastern border any more."

She frowned. "I wonder…"

"Is he alright?" He eyed Shane with some annoyance.

Rindy shook her head. "I do not know. I do not know anything anymore."

He hold her hand softly in his gloved ones. "Are you still upset?"

She shook her head. And even as her hair fall across her face, Raul could detect unshed tears.

"Everything will be fine." He said softly.

She nodded. But did not look at him in the eye. "I simply fear for the worst. For Shane. And for everyone else."

He understood her more than anything. He could see the way she thinks. She just wanted everyone to be happy and safe. She cared more for anyone than for herself. She was stupid.

But he loved her.

"Well, that stupid brother of mine will wake up soon. As for the rest of them, I'll try to find them."

"Thank you, Raul."

He laughed softly. "You do not have to thank me. I am not doing this for you."

There was a flicker of annoyance in her green eyes and Raul had to grin.

Her expression turned serious though. "Who did you meet up there?"

"Someone you would not know." He said softly. "Someone as confused." He wanted to say, _as confused as me._ But he didn't.

"Confused?" Now it was Rindy's turn to be confused. "What is his name?"

Raul shook his head sadly. "He is a friend of mine. You never met him before. I used to travel to his kingdom but I never brought you along."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I wonder why.."

He laughed. "It was usually on business terms that I would travel there. I did not particularly like to cross big seas."

She nodded. "I was being childish. So who is he?"

"His name is Iker."

Her green eyes widened slightly. "Iker?"

Raul nodded. "Yes. And he is a Dragoon."

Rindy paled immediately.

Raul saw the obvious discoloration on Rindy's face. And he rushed to her side, as if expecting her to collapse any time. But she shook her head slightly and told him she was alright. He did not believe her however.

"Do you know Iker?"

She was still pale as she said it. "No…I do not. But you said he is a Dragoon. And I…I heard stories about the Dragoons. They sounded very scary."

"Scary?"

She nodded hastily. "Yes."

"Who told you the stories?"

"Must have been granny. When I was younger. I cannot remember." She sat down beside Shane's sleeping body.

He continued to stare at her curiously. "Rindy, is there some other things on your mind?"

She shook her head. "No. I am fine… Is your friend alright?"

"I think he is a danger to himself. And to us."

She looked up at him, her green eyes glistening. "What do you mean?"

"He have switched alliance. He is with the humans now. I think he ordered Fayth to launch an attack on the camp site. I also think he may be the one that command Fayth to kill Virginie."

She was horrified. "But why would he do that?!"

"I was wrong when I say Fayth answers only to me." Raul sighed. "After all, I did give Fayth away to him two years ago. Fayth will listen to him as well."

"But you said he is a friend! He has no reason to kill Virginie."

Raul nodded. "Yes that is most queer. I will have to think about this matter."

"Why do you not ask him?"

"Obviously he denied it. But now, I think he feels some guilt over what he has done." Raul shook his head sadly. "And I cannot blame him. I know how he feels. He did it for a girl."

Rindy looked at Raul. "For a girl?"

He nodded. "A human girl he had fallen in love with. I never met her. But Iker mentioned her to me a couple of times before."

Rindy stood up hastily. "You are saying that he will destroy the night people because he is in love with a human girl?"

"He will not go as far as to destroy it." Raul said thoughtfully. "But I know he would try his best to help the humans."

"But he…the humans will never accept him!"

"Humans are daft creatures. I do not know why he'd fallen in love with one in the first place!"

Rindy lowered her head, as if thinking. "I never thought he would kill for her. He seemed so kind."

Now Raul was alert. "You met him?"

She nodded, almost guiltily. "I met him when I send my dream to find Shane. He was hurt then. I healed him."

"But you knew it was Iker?"

She shook her head quickly. "Of course not! But I'm placing things bits by bits."

Raul eyed her coolly. "How were you able to guess?"

"Guess what?"

"That Iker was the one you healed."

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" She looked mildly disturbed. "If anything else, you should run after your friend. Make sure he does not do any more harm."

"Kill him?"

She widened her eyes in fear. "Oh no!"

"Why not?"

She quietened. "I do not know. Killing is not the solution to everything, Raul."

"It is to me."

She looked at him. There was something in her green eyes. Raul thought she hated him.

"Why are you so evil?"

Her question stung him. He did not know what to say.

"I am evil now?" He finally said quietly.

She shook her head, regretful of her sharp words. She knew she had hurt him.

"No you are not. I am the one."

Raul decided that he would not pursue the matter with Rindy further. Obviously she was very wary and tired from the journey they had made thus far and since they had only recently awaken, Raul decided it was for the best that he let the matter rest. However, he made a silent promise to himself to ask Rindy about it again the next time.

It was then decided that their next course of action should be to reenter Inner Circle and excess the situation before doing anything rash. Shane, of course, was still in sleep. 

"I will go to the Inner Circle myself." Raul said finally. "You can stay here with him at present."

"But if what Iker said is true, the Inner Circle must be a battlefield. You must take heed."

He nodded. "Yes I shall. Do not worry about me for there is nothing to worry about."

She shook her head slowly at his cockiness. "You will get hurt, Raul."

He looked at her wistfully. " As long as you stay safe, I will not."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "I am sorry, Raul."

"For what?"

"For saying you are evil." She looked away. Her green eyes were sorrowful. "You are not."

He chuckled a little. "I never held a grudge against a girl. Any girl for that matter."

She looked at him again. He half expected some annoyance from her but she didn't show it. Instead, she looked sad again.

"Raul, I will do my best to save Shane. Meanwhile, you must promise me you will save yourself." She smiled a little, though weak it may seem. "For you are stronger."

He did not like her words. It sounded like goodbye to him. So he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ears that he would be back soon before dark. 

Then he left her.


	10. Alexia

Chapter Ten: Alexia

Raul did his best. As Rindy had made him promised. He snuck into Inner Circle, unnoticed and though it was high noon, he could sense no danger nor live about the area. Where the humans or the Night people have gone, he do not know. The Inner Circle reeked of stench of blood and sweat. And he could see the Mist.

His Mist.

But how odd, he wondered. For he did not summon the Mist.

He saw some of the pillars collapsed on the ground. The whole place was in shambles. And he did not care. He would have reduced this whole palace into rubbles anyway. Then he heard a soft cry. It sounded like a human. He briefly remembered that Virginie's ashes was still with Rindy. He hoped she wasn't too jealous that she would toss the ashes away.

He walked briskly towards the whimpering cry. His eyes darkened as he stopped infront of a big block of pillar. The whimper come from beneath the pillar. Then, he closes his eyes, mutter some ancient tongue of necromancy, and the pillar lifted.

He saw a young boy lying underneath. His body was broken and he was crying. His face was covered with dirt, sweat and blood.

He bent down and sat beside the boy. "Good afternoon." 

The boy looked at him with dread. His blue eyes were fading. "Afternoon to you."

"I could give you a swift death, so that you may stop suffering. But only if you be good and tell me what happen here."

The boy looked mildly amused. "That sounds like a good deal. You one of them too?"

"One of what?"

"The dark creatures."

Raul was amused now. "That is what humans call the Night People? If that is the case, no. I am not one of them. I am of a higher order."

"But you're not a human." 

Raul nodded. "No I am not. You, however, are. And I detest humans, to say the least."

"Do you know Shane?"

Now, Raul perked up. "What?"

"Shane. He is king of this world." The boy now had trouble speaking loudly. Raul had to bend down to hear him. "Tell Shane.tell him that he's been betrayed."

"Betrayed by who?"

"A man that calls himself the Fell King. It was he that burns everyone. Kills.everyone.no one left.some escaped I think.not sure."

"Fell King?" Raul frowned. 

The boy did not answer him. He had passed away from this world. 

"What is your name? So that I may tell my brother." Raul muttered to the dead boy.

Shaking his head, he hastily stood up. Who is the Fell King?

When Raul rushed back to the bay, bearing dark news. He was most relieved to see Rindy sitting quietly by herself, gazing out into the open sea.

She heard him coming and turned around. "How was everyone?"

"All dead."

"Who did it?" 

He was mildly surprised that she did not show grief or shock over the hard news.

"Fell King did it." Even as he said it, he felt silly. Anyone would know that the Fell King, really refer to the Dark King or the Dark Lord. And the Dark Lord was him. He could think of no one else that fitted the title more than himself.

"You did it?" Rindy looked a little annoyed. "Do not jest at this time, my lord."

"I am not jesting., Rindy. A boy, in his last moment, told me. He said the Fell King burnt everything or everyone in his way. And that he betrayed Shane."

Rindy immediately cast a look at Shane. And Raul found himself more uncomfortable than ever by the concern in her eyes.

"You will not look at him again, my lady." He said coldly, mildly surprising himself.

She looked at him warily. "Raul, you need rest."

"Ever since we've awaken, you seem not to have the heart to bear yourself away from him!"

"That is not true."

"You've done nothing but hold him and look after him!" His eyes darkened and he was surprised to find himself angry. "And you even said I was evil!"

"You said you never hold a grudge." She replied quietly. It was uncanny how she could be so calm while Raul was a raging firestorm.

"Enough! Rindy! I tire of your presence here! Pry yourself away from my brother and leave my sight until I call for you again!"

She looked at Raul. Her green eyes, with the light of stars in them, shone brightly. "Shane needs care. He had fallen into shadow and now, he must be pulled back into the light. I was trying to save him." She sighed deeply. "But granny once told me I cannot save everyone. Though I did my best. I tried saving the elders too. But I failed." Her eyes now glistened. "But that did not matter. The worst of it all is I will fail in saving you, Raul. For you are the one I wanted to save most."

"I will take care of myself, Rindy. You save yourself the trouble of worrying about everyone else." His words were hard and Rindy could detect the anger, ever still present in his dark eyes. She nodded and walked away softly, into the eastern border.

Raul was not happy. He had not been happy for a long time. Rindy knew she had probably upset him. And she was sorry for that. But she was wary too, of the long foreboding burden that was ever in her heart since they set foot once again in the Night World. When Raul had gone to the Inner Circle, she had set her heart and mind in spirit with Shane's. And she had manage to pry into his heart and read his dreams. They were unkind dreams and though she tried her very best, she could not pull Shane out from his dark slumber.

She also learned that Shane had harbor some feelings towards Anna. And her death must have been a blow to him. It could be the catalyst that led him into this state of half-consciousness. And Rindy felt she had a big part to play yet. She knew of Shane's heart and mind now. She could see through his eyes. She could hear him. And she could feel him. And she wanted so badly to help him. Granny said that Raul and Shane can never exist together. For it would mean chaos beyond the hopes of the world. Rindy wondered at that. She also knew that Shane had killed Granny. That was disturbing indeed. For she knew Shane to be a kind man. How she wished he would awake soon and she could have all the answers she need!

She looked about the main camp. Raul was right to say that the eastern border was gone. From the looks of the damage, Rindy could tell a battle so massive and bloody had taken place not too long ago. She could still smell the faint stench of burnt flesh.

__

Fayth.why would you do such a thing.?

She heard a faint song coming from the forest, leading out of the eastern border and towards the Inner Circle. A song so familiar, she trembled slightly. A song beckoning to her, calling her to it.

She took a few steps towards the forest, then thought of Raul and hesitated.

No, she cannot leave just like that. Raul would worry for her.

__

"Ever since we've awaken, you seem not to have the heart to bear yourself away from him!"

Why would Raul said something so untrue? She falters and felt hurt. She had left the cape with Virginie's ashes at the bay. Raul would not miss her. So hastily, she took quick steps towards the song.

Rindy followed the song curiously. She thought she heard it before. But she could have been mistaken. But she follows it all the same. And when it lead her to a clearing with three stone slabs, she realized she had wandered into the Garden of Eden. The Garden where the witches had once stood in a circle. The place where they had stand together and revolted against Raul. And then bind them together in darkness.

The smell of the flowers and the trees brought aching memories to Rindy. For this is also the same place where she was born. Or to be more exact, made. This was the place where Granny, together with the council of the elders had come together and conjure a spell so powerful, it was said to be able to curb the growing powers of the Dark Lord Raven. This spell, as pure as the morning sun, and as beautiful as a white angel would make the Dark Lord fall heedlessly in love and therefore, vulnerable to his feelings, despite his strength.

She was this spell. She was this puppet the witches had made. And now, she had brought doom not only to Raul, but to his brother, Shane as well. 

__

They are not the only ones you bring your doom upon.

She looked around. She thought she heard a voice. But it was a voice inside her head. Inside her heart.

No, she had brought doom to the entire Night World.

The song came again. This time, she was sure it came from a flute. Her heartbeat quickened. This song.. A song of the fallen lady.

__

Amidst the clouds I behold a fallen angel, she wander by looking forlorn

Then I ask for her name and she whisper fallen lady

and I held her hand and kissed it.

Then the winds blew and the birds sing.

I have behold a fallen lady

And she softly blew herself away.and my eyes shall never laid on hers again.

Rindy spunned around. And she saw a young man sitting by himself. In his hand, was a long pointed flute made of silver and gold. He had just finished his song. His back was facing her.

"A very beautiful song." She whispered.

"For a very beautiful girl."

"Who is she?"

"Alexia. It meant Fallen Angel."

Rindy paused. She trembled slightly. "What happen to her?"

"She is dead."

"No."

"Yes. For she never appear before me again." His voice was soft and gentle. Rindy could see the pointed ears from his ruffled brown hair.

"I am so sorry, Iker."

He turned around and looked at her. His blue eyes glistened with tears. "It is a shame that a Dragon Knight should shed teardrops." He whispered. "But all the same, I am glad it is you, Alexia."

"I am not Alexia. I am Rindy."

He nodded softly. "Yes. Alexia is dead. She is dead for a long time."

"I like that song. I'd always like it."

"I played it the first time we met."

She nodded. Somehow, the whole affair was very sad. "I told you my name was Alexia, when in fact, it wasn't."

"Yes. You said your name is Rindy."

"But I lied to you at first." She lowered her eyes. "I did not tell you the truth because I was running away at that time."

"Yes. You said fate would bring us together again. But we did not met for two long years."

She shook her head slowly. "No we did not. I am sorry."

"I always thought you were a human because I found you in the human world."

Rindy nodded. "I wandered aimlessly into the forest where you found me. But before that, I had time to mend the animals and the plants which had been disturbed by the humans."

"You told me you worked in a CD shop."

"I lied. I am sorry. I did not intend for anyone to know of my true coming."

Iker nodded. His eyes drifted away from her and they seemed to wandered far. "I have lived on these lies of yours, Alexia. I have dreamed of the day when we shall meet again."

"I know. I am sorry."

"You apologize too easily, Alexia. Not everything is your fault."

"Your pain and mine as well, is my fault. I have bring nothing but grief to everyone who cares for me." 

"That is not true." he said softly.

"Did you have Fayth to kill everyone at camp?"

The Dragoon shook his head. "No. Fayth was beyond my power to control. For she had returned to her former master."

"Raul..?"

Iker nodded. "Yes. Lord Raven. He send Fayth to kill everyone at camp. He also send the Mist and the Flaming Tongue upon all at the Inner Circle." His voice trembled. "Everyone was burnt alive. Some escaped I should think. Though not many."

Rindy shook her head quickly. "No that cannot be true! Raul was with me all along! We were only recently awakened!"

"Though I know not of what you speak, because I know too little and understand none. I shall believe you at present. I, too, did not think Raul a killer. For he is my friend. Something else is at work here."

"Iker, Raul thought you did it. He thought you ordered Fayth to kill everyone at camp and Virginie too. He is angry at you." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He may kill you."

"I am not surprised. The Dark Lord often have a short temper."

"But I will tell him. Will you come with me? We can find him at the bay. If what you say is true, then there is another Necromancer here that can speak the tongue of the dragons. So that he can order Fayth. And he must be a powerful necromancer as well for he is able to summon the Mist." She frowns worriedly. "We are all at danger here. Raul especially. His strength and will is not fully recovered."

Rindy hurried to the bay, with Iker urgently behind her. She felt a strange dread rising in her heart. And she did not understand it. But she knew something was going to happen soon. Something awful. When they reached the bay, Raul was no longer there.

"He is gone." Rindy whispered, her face pale.

"But near, perhaps?" Iker asked, turning his bright blue eyes onto hers. "Can you feel him?"

"It is strange. Shane is not here either."

"Lord Slyther? Yes, I have not seen him for a long time."

Rindy turned to Iker worriedly. "Shane cannot move by himself. Raul must have carried him away. But to where, I do not know."

"Why would Raul do that?"

"I do not know. But he is angry at me. And angry at Shane."

Iker nodded thoughtfully. "Alexia, I will scout the area to the Inner Circle. Perhaps we can find him there."

"I will go with you." She quickly said.

"It will be a dangerous road. We may find the other necromancer. Else his work may still be present. In any case, it will not be an easy road."

"I am not afraid."

The dragoon nodded and took her hand. "Yes. I fear already that you are too courageous. Come on, we shall go to the Inner Circle."

When they reached the Inner Circle, Rindy sang a prayer and the Mist lifted. Iker widened his eyes at her.

"How fair you are!" He exclaimed.

She smiled a little. "I do not know either. But it seems my powers happen to oppose that of a Necromancer's."

Iker nodded, happily. "Well, with the Mist gone. It will be easier on our hearts and minds to search for survivors, as well as Raul and Lord Slyther."

"Why do you not call him Shane?"

"I do not know. It just so happens this way."

So off they went, uncovering every rubble, fallen debris and pillars, if their strength would allow it. And they saw many dead corpses. Some look like they had been dead for days, but because of the Mist, they were left unfound. With the Mist gone, Rindy could see almost many things. Things she may have wished she could not see. But alas, they were there. Her eyes fell upon another dead body. A human body.

She hurried to its side. The dead boy had a head of golden hair and his eyes were opened. Rindy could see the clear blue iris in them. But she could no longer see the light of life. She sighed deeply, her heart aches. For she recognizes this human. It was Nicky. Shane's human friend. She had met him briefly two years ago when she had ran into the Human World.

There was nothing she could do for him now. Yet all she could do was lament.

"You know this human?" Iker asked softly, kneeling beside her.

She gently touches Nicky's hair. They felt soft but cold in her hands. She shivered. "Yes."

"His body looks mangled. He must have been hit by something large and heavy."

Rindy closes her eyes briefly and said a silent prayer. "He is Shane's friend. Shane will be distraught to learn this. Already, he had lose many people dear to his heart."

"Lord Slyther is strong, when I first behold him. He will pull through. Do not worry."

Rindy nodded, yet her heart grieves. Why should there be war when it brings nothing but pain and sufferings? If she could wished for anything in the world right now, she would want everything and everyone to be in peace.

"Alexia, did you hear that?"

Rindy turned to Iker. It was odd that he would continue to call her Alexia. But she decided not to correct him. And she did hear something.

It sounded like the flapping of wings.

"Something is coming." Iker whispered. And before Rindy could react, he had pulled her away from Nicky and dragged her to a shadow in the corner of a broken pillar.

After some moments, a large shadow descended from the sky. And Rindy held her breathe when she saw a large red dragon. Its eyes were round and red and its teeth sharp. Rindy trembled at the mere low growling of it. Iker squeezed her hand.

"Do not speak." he whispered. Rindy nodded, her eyes wide and intense as she stare at Fayth, wondering what she would do next.

The dragon walked slowly towards Nicky's body. Every steps she took, it makes the ground shakes. Rindy covered her mouth. She had a horrible feeling.

Fayth then bend down and looked at Nicky. She seems to be smelling him. Sniffing him out.

Rindy felt her stomach lurch. Beside her, Iker was muttering something she could not understand. It could be dragoon tongue.

Then, suddenly, with a loud roar, Fayth threw her head up and opened her mouth. Rindy could see the sharp fangs in them.

"She is going to feast on him." she muttered, her voice barely a whisper.

Iker shook his head. "Fayth do not feed on meat. Her feeds are moonflower weeds." Even his voice was that of bewilderment.

Not knowing what was really happening, the strength in her heart came to her in a sudden, that she pulled away from Iker and threw herself onto Nicky's body, covering him with her own.

"Do not!" She shouted. But her voice betrayed her fear. And Fayth could sense that fear as she looks in somewhat shock of the little petite girl now laying infront of her.

Iker was immediately on his feet. He drew his spear and charged towards Fayth, screaming something ancient and unknown to Rindy. But Fayth appear to understand for she looks at Iker, her red eyes gleaming and then she let out another roar.

This time, Iker recognize that roar. It was a battlecry and it could only mean one thing. Fayth was going to attack. He jumped agilely to the left of Fayth and the dragon turned around to face her attacker. It left Rindy and Nicky alone. 

Rindy, seizing this chance, quickly dragged Nicky's heavy body to the shadow behind a pillar. She did not know why she had acted this way, even though Nicky was already dead. But she know that she cannot allow Nicky's body to be manhandled by Fayth. It would be a sin.

Meanwhile, Iker was kept busy. Fayth tried to claw at him but he was too quick for her. Several times, she breathe out fire but Iker almost always jumped away in time. Rindy watched this with a heavy heart. She knew Iker could not keep at it much longer. She could sense he was tired and this evading was taking its toll on him. She have to do something to help him. But she know not what to do. For she never dealt with a dragon before. It is beyond her control.

Do I know any ancient tongue of the dragons? She tried to recall. And she realized she did not. Raul would know. He would be able to tame Fayth. Yet Raul was not around. And any seconds now, Iker could be strike down by Fayth.

It was at this perilous moment, that Rindy abandon thoughts of herself and she raced towards Iker and Fayth with one goal in her mind. That she will calm it. How she would do it, she had no idea. But her heart told her she could. And even though she know no language of the dragons, she started to sing.

Her song was lovely. It was not in the tongue of humans or the night people or the dragons. It was the tongue of the faeries. Her granny used to tell her stories of the faeries and how they disappear from the world when it was overrun by humans. The song goes something like this when translated.

__

Close thy eyes and you shall be fine

Let your wings soar high

Never will you fade away

Come find me one day

Wings of the heavens, heart of pure

Raindrops on the havens, may they fall

When thy night comes thither near,

may you find peace and fearless cheer

And so, Rindy sang. And Fayth listened. And to Iker's astonishment, Fayth began to quietened down and ceased her attack. It almost looks as if she was dreaming.

Iker hurried to Rindy's side. "Are you fine?"

She nodded, though a bit dazed. "Yes. I am fine. I pray you are as well?"

The dragoon nodded quickly." She never had a chance. I trained her and know all her moves by heart. What song was that?"

"It was a song sang by the faeries long ago, when they still existed."

"The faeries?"

Rindy nodded. "Yes. They are winged angels. Granny used to tell me bedtime stories about them."

"What happened to them?"

"They flew away. To a land so far and never-ending, no one will ever find them again."

Iker looked at her, his eyes concerned. "How did you know of this ancient song?"

"I think I may have heard someone sang it once. I am not sure."

Beside them, Fayth was in a deep slumber. Iker shook his head sadly. "I should never have brought Fayth here. She did no help but damage instead."

"It is not your burden to bear the blame. Fayth must have been controlled by the other necromancer." She frowned a little. "Though I am quite opposed to the idea of there being another necromancer. Because I know Raul was the last of the Five Great Necromancers."

"The Five Great Necromancers?" Iker asked.

Rindy nodded. "It was in the ancient book of history, well kept by the Book-keepers, that throughout the reign of the Night World, there will only be five necromancers, ever to exist."

"Who are these Book-keepers?"

"They are the ones that keep watch of all the ancient scrolls and texts that concerns history and prophecies. Because no one should be allow to read them."

Iker was thoughtful. "So, there were five necromancers throughout history?"

"Yes. The Five Great Necromancers are known as the Tribute to the Night World. Because they are so great and powerful, they are often revered as the Saviors of the Night World. When Raul was first born of his parents, he was discovered to be a necromancer. And hence, there were great jubilation from everyone in the Night World."

"But I understand that Lord Slyther is Raul's brother. And he is a vampire?"

Again, Rindy nodded. "Yes. The Queen was a vampire. And she was married to the Dark Lord of the Night World, which is Raul and Shane's father. The Dark Lord is not a necromancer, nor a vampire. He was what they called a Drakyr. The Drakyr species are closely related to the dragons. He had wings."

"No more of the Drakyr now, I heard." Iker muttered.

"Yes. The Dark Lord was the last of the Drakyr. When Raul was born not a Drakyr but a necromancer instead, I guess the whole line just died out."

Iker nodded thoughtfully. "I'd always wondered how Raul managed to rear and speak in the tongues of the ancient dragons. Since only the Dragoons now speaks it after the Drakyr were gone. But I guess it is now plain. Raul clearly inherited his affinity with dragons from his father."

"How is it then, that another necromancer should be about?" Rindy asked. "If the ancient text were true to its legend, then Raul must be the last of the Five Great Necromancers."

"Maybe Raul was not the fifth necromancer, but the fourth instead?" Iker suggested. "Hence, the fifth necromancer will be the one we are searching for."

Rindy shook her head slowly. 'It still does not make sense for me. And if you are right and Raul is the fourth. Why then had the fifth necromancer come to the Night World at such a early time? It is said that only at every ten thousand years will a necromancer be born."

"We should not place too much hope and trust on the ancient scrolls." Iker said softly. "After all, no one had been allowed to read it. The Book-keepers kept it secret. And those that you hear could merely be myths or hearsay."

"But granny have read it!" Rindy said suddenly. "It was she who told me everything! All the history and ancient myths!"

To this, Iker remain silent. But when he speaks next, his voice was grave. "Maybe we should find the Book-Keepers. Then, we may learn the truth."

Raul stared in shock at his brother. Shane appear to be awake now, but nevertheless, he was sprouting nonsense.

"There is more to this than meets the eye." Shane mumbled, his gray eyes fixed on Raul.

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"A white angel send down from the havens!"

"Shut up about angels already!" Raul snapped. He rolled his eyes. "I like you better when you're sleeping and quiet."

Shane appeared not to have heard him. He continued, though he was sitting on the grass, looking like some lost child. "The world is dark. I cannot save it. I tried, but I cannot."

Raul stared at his insane brother warily. "What?"

"I cannot save everyone. I want to. But I cannot. I have failed."

This was familiar to Raul. Did not Rindy said something like this before? Did not she said something about saving Shane, and then saving Raul himself?

Shane continued. "The clouds came so suddenly. I was blinded. I did not see her."

"See who?"

"The angel."

Raul glared at his brother. Here, he was at the western border, wasting his time with his stupid brother. He should be looking for Rindy instead. The thought of the girl brought rage to his heart. Damn her for running away! So he did lose his temper. But he had not ordered her to run away and never to return. It was just like Rindy to take off without a word. He still remembered the time, two years ago, when she had disappeared without a word and had ran to the human world. He was still sore when he thought of it.

However, Raul had searched high and low at the Eastern Border and found the camp to be empty. Then he had ran to the Western Border like the wind and found to the same effect, a routed camp with no signs of life. He had been much disappointed at not finding his people cowering here. Also, there was the matter with Rindy. Now, where could that girl have gone off to?

"Shane. Do me a favor and keep quiet for the rest of the days until I ask for you to speak again."

His brother looked dazedly up at him. Then he nodded as if he understood. Raul sighed and sat down tiredly beside Shane. He closes his eyes and tried to sense Rindy. Funny, how he couldn't.

"Granny is most wise. And most evil. But I loved her." Shane said suddenly.

Raul turned to his brother. "Granny?"

"Yes. She plays with the heart."

"I heard you killed her."

"What? Granny is dead?"

Raul rolled his eyes tiredly. He had no mood for games. "Yes. And you're the one that killed her."

Shane was upset. "This is most depressing. And I had the heart to speak with her again."

"You killed her, dear brother."

Shane appeared not to hear him. Or he may have chose not to. "I wonder what will happen to the Night World."

"I will destroy it."

"Fair is the lady in White. She will guide me through the shadows." Shane turned and quite alarmingly to Raul, actually smiled kindly at him. "She will guide you too."

Raul was disgusted and it showed in his handsome face. "Quit your nonsense or I may have the mind to keep you silent for the rest of your life!"

"I can see the colors of the rainbows. It is up there, in the heavens!" Shane pointed up suddenly. Raul wanted to kick his brother but something was catching his brother's gaze and he felt compelled to look up.

What Raul saw caught him completely by surprise. Above the sky, there was Elessar, an aeon long forgotten by history. Its bright blue and purple wings were spanned wide apart and they covered the sunlight. The Night World was suddenly thrown into darkness. A loud wailing sound came from it.

Raul immediately pulled his brother down beside him, so that they were now hiding behind a huge slab of fallen wall.

Elessar continues to soar the sky above them, as if scouting for something.

"Do not speak." Raul whispered.

Shane looked at his brother. "But it is beautiful."

Raul felt like kicking his brother. "Elessar is not beautiful. He is evil. He is a bird of prey. And we are his prey!"

"He will eat us?"

"Shut up and look!"

Elessar turned its head towards them. He appears to have heard them or maybe sniffed them out. With a huge flapping movement, he dived down low towards the wall and with his huge claws, break the wall part.

Raul and Shane were both flung aside by this sudden movement. Now they were in the open. And Elessar could see them. Raul got up quickly. He had not lose his footing. He dashed towards another pillar, attempting to camouflage himself into the darkness. It was at this time that Raul could see his brother, still sitting in a daze, staring strangely up at the bird. He felt like cursing aloud but Elessar now landed onto his feet, and walked slowly towards Shane. Each step he took, the pillars shook with tremble.

Raul held his breath. What to do now? He would not care if Shane is to perish. But it was still an awful way to die. In the stomach of an aeon. He could summon it away but there was little chance that Elessar would heed him since he is not the one that summon him here in the first place, he would not be master to Elessar.

But who then had summon the beast? Raul had no time to think. For Elessar, with a quick sweeping movement, swept Shane up into his back. Raul watched in awe as Elessar then took off, soaring back into the sky and leaving the area.

The light came back. But Shane was gone.

Iker watched curiously as Rindy paced back and forth. She looked troubled.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"The Sword of the Earth. I cannot recall where it is."

"Sword of the Earth? You mean the gap that separates Night World and the souls."

Rindy nodded. "After sleeping for two years, I'd lose all sense of time and direction. The Sword of the Earth was the gapping hole in the earth created by Raul when he first became the Soul Eater. Countless Night People who were then oppressing the Royal Rule, was suppressed by Raul then. He did that by eating their souls. And these soulless creatures then fall into the gap, which is now known as the Sword of the Earth."

"I know very little about the history of the Night World. For the Dragoons are ignorant creatures, only dwelling quietly in their own lands."

"I much envy the way of the Dragoons though." She said softly. "They are not ignorant, but peaceful."

"Tell me more about this Gap then. Why would the Night People oppose the Royalty."

Rindy sighed. "The history go much deeper. The deceit lies deep in the roots. Ancient scrolls or books would have tell of how wondrous the King and Queen had been during their times. It was not so. Wondrous are they in person, but nevertheless, the Night People, some of them, hated them. These are the ones that formed a Resistance Faction and oppose the Royalty."

"Why would they hate the King and Queen if they are kind?"

"You know, the Night World consist of three main species of creatures. The vampires, werewolves, and then witches. The Queen is a vampire as you know. Most beautiful and powerful. But the King is a Drakyr. The Night People feels that he is not part of the order of the Night World, which consist only of the three main groups. Hence, he was considered unfit for the Queen. When they got married and two sons were born, one was a vampire, and the other a Necromancer. The Night People originally wanted the vampire son to be the new King. But the Necromancer over-rule them all. For he is most powerful."

Iker frowned. "I thought the Necromancer is considered their Saviors. The one that would reshape the Night World into a better place."

Rindy nodded. "Yes. That is what all the previous four Necromancers did. They build Night World into the world it is now. They protect it from hostile takeovers from other creatures unseen and unheard of. But in the end, they are still Necromancers, still different from the Night People. Still not one of them."

"What happen to the late King and Queen?"

"They perished."

"How?"

"They were murdered. In their sleep. Raul immediately got crowned King the next day since Shane was taken to the Human World by Granny."

"Do you know who did it?" Iker asked quietly.

Rindy shook her head. "There were plenty of speculations. But no one was sure. Most seem to think it was Raul."

"What?!"

"They felt Raul was impatient to be King. Since he had that power, I guess people automatically assumed it was him."

"You never ask him?"

Rindy shook her head. "I know he did not."

"How can you be so sure?"

She sighed a little. "Because I knew. He loved his father more than anything. I guess he felt sort of close to the King because he was just like Raul, a unique breed that everyone is afraid and suspicious of."

Iker nodded, he looked about him. They were in a field surrounded by white lilies. "So what is this place?"

"I think it is near the Gap. I can barely recalled it but I think it is somewhere around here."

"Why are we looking for the Gap?"

"Because the Book-Keepers dwell inside the Gap."

Iker widened his eyes. "But you said the soulless."

Rindy nodded gravely. "Yes. The Book-Keepers are victims of the retaliation of the Royal Rule a thousand years ago."

"A thousand years.?"

"I was created during around that time. I've been with Raul ever since."

"But you seemed to know everything. Including those events that had happen before your creation."

Rindy smiled sadly. "Yes. So you notice. I guess Dragoons are really keen on ears and eyes as the saying goes. I know everything. It is in my memory."

"But how.?"

She shook her head. "There is no how or why. It is just there. I was created to be the perfect key. The perfect weapon so to speak."

"The perfect weapon?"

She chuckled but her green eyes were grave. "You are confused. I do not blame you. Sometimes I almost lost myself along the way. But we will find the Book-Keepers. They will then tell you everything you need to know about me. And Alexia."


	11. The Other Necromancer

Chapter Eleven: The other Necromancer

Raul made sure the coast was clear before he came out into the open. Elessar was long gone, along with his brother. He felt a little shame for not being able to baby-sit his brother well. Rindy would be mad. His thoughts flow back to Rindy. He still could not sense her and he yearned to know where she had gone and if she was safe. He is mad at himself for losing his temper at her. He should never have raised his voice at the girl. If anything should happen to her, he would be eternally guilty.

It was then that he felt alone for the first time. And where the hell is everyone? He thought angrily. Had the Night People fled when they saw Fayth and Elessar? And if so, what about the humans? Have they fled too?

It seems to him that he is all alone in the Night World now. Warily, he sat down on top of a fallen tent. He was still at the Western Border. Maybe he could try his luck by going to the Garden of Eden. Maybe then he could find some witches. If they cannot help him locate Rindy, at least he could have some fun toying with them. It was better than sitting here and doing nothing, he decided.

Then he suddenly remembered his cape of ashes. Virginie's ashes. If his powers have not deserted him during his slumber, he should be able to conjure Virginie back.

He thought about this seriously. If he could bring Virginie back from the depths of hell, he would be glad. But then if he failed, Virginie would become a zombie, mindless and crazy. And he would be force to consume her soul. He hadn't practiced bringing something back to life before and most of the time he tried, he brought back zombies instead. But what the heck, if he did fail, he will just kill the girl.

It was decided then. Raul got up to his feet and unfold the cape. Inside lies the ashes of the vampire girl.

He closes his eyes and begin to chant the words of Necromancy. A tongue that will bring back the dead. But usually as the undead.

__

"Elus cres Anor! Annum Ein easel!"

Flames of Anor! Awaken thee! 

The ashes began to blew and it started to circle around Raul as he continues his chant. The ashes flew higher and higher until they were just above Raul's head, as if a black halo was on Raul.

Then, there was a hissing sound, much like that of a snake's. And the ashes disappeared.

Raul reopened his eyes slowly. Lying just a few feet away from him was a green snake. Its pale yellow eyes were staring at Raul.

He stared at it and with a sudden movement, kick it. The snake recoiled, hissed some more, and slithered away.

"Stupid." Raul muttered.

But then he heard footsteps behind him where the snake had slithered of into a bush. He spunned around.

It was Virginie. As much as he could still remember her, she was much the same. Her long black hair curls around her face in a seductive manner, and her pale yellow eyes flickered slightly at him. He eyed the rest of her. Her body was lean and well-endowed. There were a few scratches on her right arm but other than that, she looked pretty fine to him.

"Are you better now?" He asked.

She looked at him, a moment of silence passed between them. Then she spoke, her voice thick with sorrow. "Raul.?"

"Yes. Are you really sure you're alright?"

"What happen.?I was.I thought I was on the cliff.ready to free you and."

He motioned for her to quiet down. "I will fill you in on the story so far. But first, are you sure you are really alright?"

She nodded hastily. "Yes. What about you? Are you alright?"

Raul nodded thoughtfully. "That is weird. I must say you are the first I've managed to conjure up and not turned into a zombie."

"A zombie?" Virginie wrinkled her nose.

Raul shrugged. "Anyway, we can talk about that later. Now, let me tell you what is going on."

"This place is beautiful. It looks almost like the war had not touch it." Iker muttered.

Rindy nodded, eyeing the beautiful white lilies. "It is strange, is it not? The Night World is not as dark as the humans are led to believe. It has beautiful things as well."

"I can see the hills from here in the horizon." Iker sighed deeply. "Yet this place is beautiful only because there is no traces of buildings. Does no Night People ever dwell here?"

Rindy smiled. " The faeries used to roam this lands. But since they flew away, they abandoned this beautiful field. No other Night People ever come to this place any more. They say it is a sad place."

Iker nodded, thinking. "Yes. Come to think of it, this is a sad place."

"I will bury him here if his family will not claim him."

"You mean Nicky? That is his name, you said."

Rindy nodded. "Yes. But in the meantime, I think he is safe in the Garden of Eden. The Garden is said to be timeless. He will not return to the earth just yet. Until we can find a proper burial."

"You care for him."

"I do. He is a friend of mine."

Iker sighed and up ahead, he saw, for the first time in his life, a huge gaping hole that runs from end to end, almost like a sword had cut the earth into two, separating the two lands.

"That is.the Sword of the Earth?" Iker muttered, in awe.

Rindy nodded grimly. "It is. It is a scar upon the earth. A reminder of the blood shed in the past."

"You say the Book-keepers are down the Gap?" Iker peered down the huge gaping hole. It was black and looks a long way down.

Rindy nodded again. "Yes. Along with all the other lost souls."

"What is on the other side of the Gap?"

She shook her head. "I do not know. That is for another story. For this story, we will go into the deeps of the Gap."

"How far down?" The dragoon asked. He was not afraid, only nervous about the whole idea of jumping into a black hole.

"As far as the land will take us." She replied softly. "Will you meet the Book-Keepers?"

Iker paused. He had come thus far. There was no turning back now. He wanted to know about the war, about Raul's plans, about Alexia. There were too many things. But the Book-Keepers would be able to tell him all about it. He nodded finally.

Rindy nodded. "Good. Hold my hand."

He held her hand, firm and tight in his.

"It look like a long way down but it is not. You will not get hurt. But you may hear the voices of the fell ones."

"You mean the soulless?"

She nodded. "Yes. But ignore them at will. Close your eyes and only open them when you hear my voice."

"That will not be difficult. I will do as you say."

They held each other's hands. And each gave the other a firm nod. Then they jumped into the hole.

Shane felt a loud slap on his back and he was thrown somewhere deep. There was no light and he could see only the faint shadows of his surroundings. His head hurts and he momentarily forgot what was his name. Then he thought he heard a movement behind him. And he turned around. He could see nothing. But he remembers a great deal. He remembered the cliff where Anna had left him. He remembered she had cut her throat and her blood was everywhere. He remembered the elders had fled, but to where, he did not know. He also remembered his brother. And Rindy.

But where was he now?

__

You are in the depths of this world. In between the dimension of the human world and the Night World.

A voice in his head spoke. He felt a chill in him. Yet he was not alone. But he could see no one else. It was too dark. And too damp.

His fingers touched something wet. He did not know what it is. But he felt like he was in a small area. A well perhaps.

"Who are you? Where are you?" He asked a lot to no one in particular. He could remember little of what had happen after Anna had fallen into shadow. Apparently, he must had been in a coma, or else he had lost his mind a little afterwards.

But he was sane now and he did not like what was going on here. Why was he here in the first place?

__

Do you not remember me? Brother.?

He paused. Yes, the voice in his head just called him 'Brother'. Might it be his evil brother? 

"Where am I? What do you intend to do to me!"

__

I intend for many things. You should know a Necromancer does not perish easily. Your deeds a thousand years ago were fruitless. I am back and I intend to take back everything that rightfully belongs to me.

"A thousand years ago?" Shane was more than puzzled. What was his brother talking about? "Where are you! Show yourself!"

__

I am quite disappointed that Elessar managed to take you without a fight. You have grieve me with the darkness you had cursed upon me. Now it is your turn!

Shane did not know what to expect. But there was suddenly a loud ringing sound so close to his ears, he bent and clutched at them. The ringing sounds continued for a minute or so and Shane felt every bones in his body aching and to the verge of shattering. He screamed and shouted but it seems like no one could hear him. His painful groans echoed in the depths of the well where he had been dropped by Elessar. If he could see, Shane would know he was in the well of Dead River. A river no longer crossed by the Night People because they fear the Mist. For the Mist, which consumes every souls that ever wander into it, was ever present in the Dead River Marshes. And it is also how it got its gruesome name.

But Shane could not see. And though he looked upwards for hope of light that may fell upon the deep well, there was none. It must be dark outside, he reasoned. And the hurt in his bones ceased. So he simply recoiled in the corner of the dark and damp well and trembled.

When morning came, Shane woke up. For he could distinctly smell the morning dews on the plants outside. His keen vampire senses had not deserted him and for that, he was glad. Yet the darkness continue to enshrouds him and he could see nothing, though he could smell and hear things as acutely.

His fingers blindly touched the walls of the well and they were wet. It would be impossible to climb but he was a vampire. He could leap high. What was his brother thinking? Why throw him down here?

"Raul?" He muttered and his wary voice echoed again.

There were no reply. He decided that his brother had left him. There were no signs of Rindy and Shane wondered if perhaps they had managed to free Raul but not Rindy. The thought is upsetting and Shane tried to brush it aside. Yet all he wanted was to look in her green eyes again and be reassured that everything would be fine, as she would have tell him.

But everything was not fine. When Shane did leaped out, into darkness. He realized that it was not the depths of the well that had deceived his sight. He had lose it.

Virginie stared in silent at her lord. He looked worried and she was not used to him looking worried. For he carry little cares in the world when he had ruled over them two years ago. She is so glad that he had revived her. And even though she felt that some parts of her were still a little sore, she did not care. She now know that her Raul cares for her and she is delighted.

She thought of the two long years when she had missed him day and night. Now she looked at him and it is a wonder that he had not aged. For he will never age a day. His black hair was still short. His dark eyes as sinful as ever. He looked the way he had left the Night World two years ago when he was sealed that fateful night.

"Raul, are you worried about something?" She asked, hearing how soft her own voice was. Her knees felt weak every time he looked at her.

And he was looking at her now. His dark eyes burning with intensity. "I have told you everything. Do you not have any cares?"

"My only care was you. And you are safe." the vampire replied, smiling. "I am glad."

"Fayth tried to kill you. Or should I said, Fayth killed you. Iker had switched sides. He commands the loyalty of his Dragoons squad, which should also mean that the Dragoons have switch sides all together." Raul paused, thinking. "And there is the matter with Elessar. Long have I missed summoning him. I never expected him to show up." He turned to the vampire girl that was still smiling at him. "You see now why I have much cares to worry about."

"But you have nothing to worry for! You are the greatest of all lords, my lord. You will be able to finish the Dragoons with one snap of your finger. You are revered in strength and in the power of spells. No one is your opponent and no one dares to be!"

"And for that, you are gravely mistaken, Virginie." Raul muttered, thoughtful. "I did not summon Elessar. Someone did. And no one, vampire, werewolf or witch can summon that beast. Something dark is at work here."

"I should think twice, my lord, before ever doubting the prowess of the cunning witches. Those midgets disappeared right after you were freed! And we found no trace of them! Did we not turn over every corpses we could find? No witches! Where are they, I wonder?"

"The witches, even though learned in their spells, are not summoners. They cannot summon Elessar. For that I am very certain."

Virginie sighed. She wanted to ask Raul where was Rindy. But since he had not brought the wretch up, she would not question him. For she is more than delighted that Rindy was out of the picture. 

"I lost her." He suddenly said quietly, as if reading her mind.

"Lost her?" She knew he had read her mind. He was very much keen in mind-reading/

"She disappeared. I could not find Iker either. There is no doubt in my mind that Iker had capture Rindy."

"But why would he do a thing like that?" Virginie asked, frowning. 

Raul shook his head. "I do not know yet. But there may be a connection. Iker had betrayed the Night People. He may want Rindy as a hostage at present."

"What will we do now, my lord?"

Raul eyed the girl. She looks so keen to please him. Yet he had always know Virginie's fierce loyalty to him. He would deemed her silly and cast her away if he did not find her useful enough. Still, she was a pretty sight to look at. And she would keep him company while he searches for Rindy.

"She have pass out of my heart. She had gone somewhere far and deep where I cannot reach her even if I did call out for her in my dreams." He sighed, a glimmer of sorrow in his dark eyes. "But I shall lament only later. We have need to find of the dark summoner that had tamed Elessar. He should still be around. I will sniffed him out if I have to!"

Virginie nodded happily. She would follow him to her death if it was to be her fate.

The darkness swirled around them, engulf them and threaten to consume them. But Rindy held on to Iker's hands and when she finally spoke, the Dragoon opened his eyes.

"This is it.?" He muttered, in awe.

Rindy nodded. "Yes. This is the Black Hole."

"What will we see?" His voice seemed to echoed in the darkness.

"We shall see many things." Rindy whispered. She started to walk and Iker quickly hurried behind her.

They seemed to be walking in darkness and Iker marveled at how Rindy appeared to know where they are going. They would suddenly made a right turn, continue on straight ahead and then, make another left turn. After several turns and straight paths, Rindy suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Iker whispered.

Rindy gestured at something but even a keen Dragoon eye was having trouble seeing clearly in the dark. 

"I cannot see a thing." Iker replied, rather regretfully.

"Look above you." she said and Iker did. It was then he noticed a strange green glow coming from above them. It was then that Iker can make out that they had come to a dead end. And the strange green glowing light was emitted by the wall infront and above them.

"That is the door to the Book-keepers' realm." Rindy said softly.

"Is there a ladder to get up there?"

"No."

Iker looked at Rindy. Even in the darkness, he could see the light of stars in her green eyes. "How are we to.?" He did not finish his sentence. The girl suddenly held his hand.

"I will bring us up there."

"Alexia.?"

"Close your eyes."

Iker did. But he wondered if it matters. He could see little in the dark. But he closed his eyes all the same.

Then he felt himself getting lighter. It was as if he had suddenly grown wings on his back and he was flying. The feeling was most peculiar for the Dragoon. Although he had flown many a time on dragons before, this feeling was different. This lightness about him was most strange. Yet he did not open his eyes. He would trust Alexia.

When he felt his feet touched solid again, he reopened his eyes and realized the strange green glow was suddenly in front of him. They had reached the Door of the Book-Keepers.

He turned to her. "How did you do that?"

She shook her head. "Questions will need answers. And only the Book-Keepers may answer them. Follow me."

Iker followed gingerly behind and when the Door opens without a sound, he was not surprised to find another world.

A world full of the castaways, as Rindy had said. The Green Door revealed houses, rather queer-looking. They were made out of blue stones. And Iker could see there were roads and signboards on the streets. Even street lamps haunt their every move. 

"This is the Realm of the Book-Keepers." Rindy said gravely. "They reside in the building over there." She pointed to a tall tower at the far end of the street.

"And all these houses.?" Iker was shocked.

"The soulless lives in them." Rindy said quietly. "Or should I say, they used to live in them. Until they got driven out."

"Driven out? By who?"

Rindy need not replied. For a small and humble door just beside them open and a young woman came out. 

Iker stared at the girl. She looked nothing like one of the Soulless. She had long brown hair and she wore a white cape and dress. Her hair was plaited in two thick and long plaits and they hung down her shoulders.

The girl stared back, not surprised. Then she walked away.

Rindy turned to Iker. "She is a witch."

"A witch?"

Rindy nodded. "Do not be surprise to see even your kind here. They've taken refuge from the war waging outside."

"You mean there are Dragoons here as well?"

Rindy nodded. "Yes. I remember when I first came here with Raul, we could not find anyone. It seems like the whole Night World had emptied out. It was when I met you again later in the forest that it came to me, like a waking dream, that perhaps, the Night People have seek shelter here in the Black Hole."

"What about the humans? We did not see humans as well. Will they be here?"

Rindy shook her head. "No. I should think not. The humans have retreated. They know we have a civil war and they will not be caught in the middle of it."

"You mean the aeons that attacked everyone?"

"Yes. I should think that the humans have figured out a civil war when they saw our own aeons killing our own people."

"And the dragon.." Iker said sadly. "I should never have brought Fayth along."

She shook her head. "Do not burden yourself with guilt. You are not at fault."

They moved on, each time, they saw more Night People. No one regard them strangely. It was as if they expected more Night People hiding out here anyway.

"They do not seem to recognize you." Iker said finally.

"I am not a memory to them." Rindy said. "Only those that came close to me will be burdened with my dreams and memory."

"You are not a burden to anyone." He said softly, eyeing her.

She looked up at him, her green eyes shining with something he could not understand. "You will soon learn everything. The whole truth."

They reached the Tower. Rindy knocked on the big iron gates and it slowly opened, again without sound. Iker and Rindy peered inside. There was no one about. In front of them, was a great big staircase that seem to run forever to the top of the Tower.

Rindy glanced at Iker. She looked slightly amused. "Are you up for this?"

Iker chuckled softly. "I should think we have little choice."

She turned grave. "We always have choices."

"What are the choices?"

"We can go up and meet the Book-Keepers, we can turn back to the Night World, or we can stay here forever and hide from the evil that dwell above us."

"You make it sound so simple."

Her face betrayed no emotion. "It is that simple."

Iker shook his head. "It is never simple, Alexia. Everything is just.so complicated."

She suddenly touches his heart. "What troubles you?"

He was slightly embarrassed by the intimacy between them now. "Nothing.I just wished none of this had happen."

"That you never met me? Two years ago at the forest?"

"No.that is not my wish."

She stepped away from him. "Raul and Shane are bound together by something.and the other Necromancer must also be connected to them in the same way." She sighed. "I wonder what part you have to play in all this."

"Maybe I am insignificant in this great matter you speak of. But I still want to try and make a difference. And to try to at least understand better. We will climb up and meet the Book-Keepers."

Shane trembled. He felt so cold. And so blind.

He was afraid. And he was alone. He wanted someone, anyone to be beside him right now.

He suddenly thought of his human friend, Nicky. He prayed his friend was well. He also prayed he would be able to find some answers soon. He still had no idea why he was in the Night World in the first place. His memory stopped at the Cliff at the Forest Isle. His memory stopped with Anna cutting her own throat.

__

Anna.

He was thirsty now. He had gotten himself out of a well and now, he needed water. It was ironic but no way was he getting back into that stinky hellhole again. He just need to rely on his sense of smell to guide him to a lake nearby. But where was he in the first place? Is he still in Night World? Or had he landed in some other unknown island?

So many questions all unanswered. And so wary he felt in his heart that he stumbles nearly every time on a rock or stone and he would tripped and fell. But never once he did hurt himself seriously. But the darkness that surrounds him grieves him with each fall he took.

__

Why are you doing this to me.brother?

Shane became angry. Hadn't he done in all his ability to free Raul? And although he cannot remember what happens exactly on that cliff that night, but he remember all too clearly that the voice that had spoken to him in the well was his brother. The voice had called Shane 'Brother'. And no one calls him that with such detest and malice as Raul would have done.

Oh, how he hated his brother now. Raul had taken away his sight. So that Shane would be forever locked in darkness. So that he would never be able to look unto Rindy's beautiful face again. He would never see that pure light of green in her eyes again.

No, he will never give up without a fight. He had released his brother, thinking most naively that in time, Raul and himself would learn to love each other as siblings would. Shane had grown up without the love of his mother and father. Because he had been exiled into the Human World the moment he was born. As if being born weaker was a sin. He did not know even how they look like and how they were like. 

Were they kind and strong and loving?

But Raul would know. He was the stronger of them. A Necromancer. And he had reside in the Night World, having the love of their parents. Maybe that was also the reason why Shane wanted to free Raul. Maybe by freeing his brother, he felt he was also freeing his parents. The ones he did not remember. 

__

How could you do this to me, brother.?

His heart blackened with rage. Blind rage. And he strike out aimlessly and blindly infront of him. He would kill his brother, he would. He swore it in his honor. And a vampire's honor is a promise that can never be broken.


	12. Rivalry

Chapter Twelve: Rivalry

They must have climbed at least fifty stories, yet the top of the tower looks far and almost unfriendly. Rindy glanced at Iker, who was behind her, but advancing with slow and steady steps.

He saw her hesitating, so he asked. "Are you tired?"

"No, are you?"

He shook his head. "I can climb somemore."

She nodded. "We should not be too far behind."

He didn't exactly believe her, for the top looks to be miles away. But he knew he must be stout of heart if he was to make it to the Book-Keepers and learn the truth. 

And so they climbed, occasionally taking short rests. Rindy surprised Iker. She never complained or initiate a rest. It was often Iker who suggested they should take a break for he fear she would soon pass out from the wariness. It was in her face and her eyes. Iker could tell she was tired. But after what seems like the longest time, Iker finally saw the top. And the stairway stopped winding upwards, much to the Dragoon's relief.

"We did it." He muttered, somewhat short of breath. Even Dragoon's training were not as tough on the legs.

Rindy nodded. She appeared to be out of breath. Her face was pale but her green eyes shone brightly.

"Go ahead, Iker. Knock on the door."

Iker nodded and took a step towards the large wooden door that loomed over them like two big gates. He knocked.

There was a moment of silence. Iker looked at Rindy and she stared back at him. There were no answer from beyond the door.

"Are we expecting a welcome?" Iker asked quietly.

Rindy shrugged. "I've never been here."

"But you seems like you know the place very well."

The girl looked serious. "I know. It is rather odd. But though I've never been here. It is as if I've always lived here.I do not know how to say it but my memory seems to remember this place."

Iker nodded. "In any case, will they answer to us?"

The girl nodded. "They will. Let me try."

She got up and walked towards the door. Then she knocked gently on it. Again, they were greeted with empty silence.

They were about to get exasperate when suddenly, there was a soft creak. At first they did not even hear it. But Iker's keen Dragoon ears detected the soft sound and he hushed Rindy to listen closely, and she did. 

The door creaked softly opened and Rindy and Iker stared in front of them, in awe. From beyond the door, Iker could see nothing except thick white fog.

Rindy took a step forward and before Iker could stop her from entering so recklessly into the unknown, she had lost herself in the fog. Iker quickly hurried after her.

The fog was impossible. It played with their eyes and their ears. Iker felt all his senses being suppressed by the thick fog. He searched frantically for Rindy but he could not see her form nor her shadow. He began to panic. 

"Alexia! Alexia!" He shouted. And to that, there was no reply. His heart was heavy as he thought he had lost the girl.

Just then, there was a bright light in front of him, behind him and beside him. He was surrounded by a strange light and this did not lighten the situation. He clutched instinctively to his weapon, a Dragoon spear.

A voice then spoke. Soft and almost whispery. It sounded like Rindy whenever she lowered her voice. But he knew it was not Rindy. But he did not know how he knew that.

__

Welcome, brave Dragoon, son of the Lord of all Dragoons. You have come thus far to seek for the truth.

Iker looked about him. All he saw was the thick fog. Even the strange light had ceased.

"Who are you?" He asked, slightly fearful.

__

I am the one you seek. The Book-Keeper of ancient times, past and present.

"Where is Alexia?"

__

You speak of the girl as if you truly cares for her.

"I do care about Alexia." He quietened. "She was the only one I ever truly care for."

__

Will you open your eyes to the possibilities that Alexia and Rindy are two very different person?

Iker paused. He was confused. "They are the same person. They only differ by names. And names do not matter to me."

__

Yet you only call her Alexia and not Rindy.

"Because I know her by Alexia." Iker said.

__

Alexia is the girl you saw wandering in the woods. She healed animals and sang songs to the birds and trees. She brought life back to the woods where the humans have almost destroyed it. Rindy, however, is a different story entirely.

"I do not understand." He said quietly.

__

Rindy is a weapon. A weapon created by the witches. Only the witches were not the only ones that were involved in her creation. They are not wise and powerful enough. Thousands of years ago, the witches seek us, the Book-keepers. They sought for our help to create Rindy. Blinded by our rage and anger at the Necromancer, we agreed and together, we forged a weapon so great and powerful, it overcame us.

"Rindy.?"

__

Now you call her Rindy? Perhaps because you associate that name to destruction? And Alexia to life?

"No."

__

Yet we were too hasty when we created Rindy. The witches quickly came into power because they had Rindy. One of the oldest witch, everyone called her Granny, had Rindy like a little puppet. So it quickly became obvious that the witches would dominate Night World very soon.

"Alexia said.Rindy said that she was created because she was a weapon. To destroy what?"

__

At the beginning, her task was simple. She was to make the Lord Raven fall in love with her. So deeply and so truly that he would be vulnerable. This is because Lord Raven was deemed as an unfit Necromancer for the Night World. And he would destroy the Night World if he was allowed to continue to reign.

"But Raul would never do that!" Iker frowned. "I still remember the day he gave me Fayth. It was the day when the Night World and the Dragoons had an alliance. What he seek is to make Night World a stronger world."

__

Fayth was bred by him. Lord Raven was gifted with dragons because of the Drakyr blood that ran in his veins. Yet he gave his pet to you, a Dragoon. One of the mildest creatures in the world. As tame as a deer-mouse. Why would he do a thing like that?

"Is that a question?" Iker asked coldly.

__

So you notice. No, that was not a question. He did that because he wanted his people to believe he would bring Night World to prosperity. In which case, he never wanted to. Not at first, at least.

"If what you say is true, which I doubt very much, why would Raul want to destroy his world? Especially since he is a Necromancer, he had that much power to rule the place."

__

Young Dragoon know little. Lord Raven wanted to destroy the world because we murdered his parents. He sees us as a lesser being. Savage and barbaric and uncontrollable. Although he is a Necromancer, he never liked competition. And he wished for order more than anything, however he achieves it, he does not care. Yet the Night People are constantly challenging his rule. Some revolt, some complained, others sneak into the human world. He felt that the Night People are like mindless animals, that their lives are worth very little. Hence, he wanted to destroy the world before the vicious cycle continues and he himself is destroyed by them.

"Your story is confusing, to say the least. There are many loop-holes. I find myself confused every other turn. What vicious cycle?"

__

Only the brave challenges the wisdom of the Book-keepers. Or perhaps the foolish. You are neither. Just a very curious Dragoon. The Vicious Cycle, as termed by us, meant that every other turn of the millennium, new groups of Night People would form factions to repel the current King and Queen. They would revolt, kill and murder each of their own kind to create trouble for the current rulers. This Vicious Cycle happened a few years back, when the old King and Queen had lived.

"I believe Rindy told me something about it. She told me the King and Queen were murdered. And after that, Lord Slyther was taken off to the human world and Raul killed off the remaining rebels.

__

We perished around that age. And since then, we had lived in solitude under the earth, here in the Black Hole.

"The Sword of the Earth, a scar upon the earth by Raul. He was truly mad that time."

__

Yes. He sees us, the Book-keepers as allies in the opposition group. In reality, we were not. But we did not live in hatred for the Lord Raven. For we know we owe him too much when we help to create Rindy. This was his wrath and we deserved it.

"What about Rindy? She said she had memories of this place."

__

We should think so. She was created by us. Hence, a part of us will always be with her, just like a part of the elders will always be with her.

"I am still puzzled. If Raul wanted to destroy the Night World so badly, he would have no home. Does he not care for that?"

__

He used not to care. But we hear little of him now ever since he'd been sealed. We wonder if Rindy had an effect on him. If she works like a spell, Lord Raven would hesitate about destroying the World. For he knew the World is a home to Rindy.

"So that was one of the main goal of the creation. You wanted to make Raul vulnerable and less likely to destroy the world."

__

Yes. Regretfully, even if the Lord does not care for this troubled land, many lived here and called this their only home. If he destroys it, they would have no land to return to.

Iker was quiet when he says this, but he says it nonetheless with grave seriousness. "I do not think he intend for anyone to trouble over that. I believe he intend to destroy the world, along with the people that lives in it."

__

It is our fear and we believe you when you say this, for this is also in our hearts. All the more we have to stop him.

"I do not know how to. There is disaster even before Raul set foot on the Night World. Our camps were attacked by unknown beasts of incredible strength and power. Fayth had lose her mind. She would no longer answer to me. I do not think Raul had anything to do with the raid on the Night People and the humans. Rindy said there must be another Necromancer."

__

She is not entirely wrong, though we would love to rule that possibility out. It would be disastrous if he had lived.

"Who had lived?"

__

The prophecy spoke of great disaster if Lord Raven and Lord Slyther is to meet, hence Granny, the witch, took the liberty to bring young Lord Slyther amongst the humans. No one knows this, or perhaps she does, but the prophecy was made up. By us. 

"What?" Iker was appalled. Never had he heard in his entire Dragoon life that prophecies could be made up.

__

All ancient things, truth and lies, are with the Book-keepers. The Night People, especially the witches, have interest in the past,present and future. Hence, they often seek us for our wisdom. We made up the prophecy so that they would believe it to be true.

"Why would you do a thing like that?"

__

Because we know a past so evil and so forgotten that even most of the witches did not know it. Only a couple of the Book-keepers knew and perhaps Granny. She was always visiting us. That was also how we got her to see the false prophecy.

"What is it that is so evil?" Iker asked, his voice a whisper. It was as if he was afraid to hear the tale himself.

__

The Queen did not had twins. She had triplets. Lord Raven, Lord Slyther, and the last unknown child. The boy was a Necromancer. Yet he was not given a chance. Two Necromancers defies the law of the Night World. A single Great One was deemed to be good fortune, but two would be chaos. The King and Queen seek our advice that time, and we read the future and told them that one of the Necromancers would seek to destroy everyone. The One was Lord Raven of course. But the Queen chose to give up the third child. He was unnamed as far as we could remember. And he was murdered by his parents.

Iker froze. The blood in his veins turned chill. The thought was appalling. He felt like throwing up. Never had Dragoons been faced with such blatant violent and sinful act.

__

We then make up a false prophecy in the hopes that Granny would see it and perhaps, bring young Lord Slyther far from his parents. Because it was obvious to us that the King and Queen had chosen Lord Raven to be the next King. And there was no use for another son.

"I..I cannot believe this.."

__

It is cruel. But such is the ways of the Night People. Perhaps this is what Lord Raven termed as savage and brute. But this is the law of the Night World. The fittest survives. There is no other way.

"What about love? What about a parent love for their child? Is that non-existent with these Night People?"

__

The Night People never learned to share. It is not in their instinct. They are not born with that gift. The King and Queen adored Lord Raven and gave to him all the love they could muster. It is, in their eyes, good enough.

"Did they never wondered what become of Lord Slyther?"

__

Perhaps they did. No one knew. Shortly after Raul grew up to be a strong and young man, the King and Queen were murdered.

"I am ashamed to say that I do not feel sorry for them now."

__

You may judge as you please. But bear in mind that you are a Dragoon. You do not know of the ways of the Night People. You may be appalled by this fact. Yet this is what the Night World is all about.

"I no longer doubt Raul. He may have cause to destroy the world."

__

So you are on his side then?

"I.I do not know."

__

I see you are considering. For you have never known such violence. Dragoons are soft creatures. You must be quite shock. To side with Raul would mean destroying the rest of the Night People, and you saw little justice in that. You are very confused now.

Iker nodded slowly. "Yes. I am."

__

But perhaps you will not have to decide for long. Perhaps events will begin to unfold by themselves in which even you will have no control over it.

"Things are already happening at an alarming rate. You must know by now, that the other Necromancer is alive and he is seeking hurt to the world."

__

Yes. The last child. He was murdered yet he did not perished. Perhaps he is like us now, a soulless, caught in between dimensions of the reality and the otherworld.

"He is seeking vengeance. Since he is a Necromancer, it is without a doubt his attack on the main camps."

__

The humans are no longer wanting to take part in this blood war. They await quietly, ever watchful to see what will happen next. It is their wish that the civil war would weaken defences greatly and they can then take Night World by force later.

"Should we still be wary of the humans?"

__

They are no longer a problem for now. They had withdraw and they will not come back until much later. However, we wonder if Night World would still exist then.

"Where are the rest of the Night People? We saw little of anyone when we searched."

__

Some have seek refuge here. Others have fled to the human world. Perhaps they know that the Night World is lost to them.

"What will happen if Night World is truly lost? What will happen to you?"

__

We would continue to live in this dark place, as we will always live. The dead cannot perished again. We are already dead. Those that seek refuge here, are dead too. You have no need to care about their welfare.

"But we came here as well." Iker muttered. "Are we dead?"

There was no answer. Only silence.

The sky above was red and Virginie shivered slightly. It had started to drizzle lightly but the wind was howling wildly about them. She eyed her lord and master and admired the way he could remain calm and stern as steel against the weather.

"Where are we going, my lord?" She asked.

Raul turned to look at her. "Elessar took off with Shane. I intend to find him."

Virginie looked slightly surprised. "You want to rescue him?"

"No, he has not earn that privilege. But I know that if we can find Shane, we can find Elessar. And then, his master as well. The one that has been very naughty."

The vampire girl chuckled. "I say he deserves a little spanking."

"Much more than that, dear." He quietened and look about him. "It has not rain like this in the World for a long time."

Virginie nodded grimly. "It never did rain before."

"It did." Raul replied simply. "You just weren't around then."

The girl frowned. " Then it must have been a long time ago."

Raul nodded yet he did not appear to want to talk about it anymore. This only teases Virginie's curiosity but she knows better than to question her lord.

The rain got heavier and they had to find shelter due to the wild winds. They found one broken shack, probably destroyed during the invasion, and they entered it.

"This is the shack of the trolls." Virginie replied, drying herself with some rags she found hanging on a wooden table. "They usually rest here before they take turns to guard the watchtower."

Raul nodded thoughtfully. "Ah.the trolls.nasty creatures they are."

"Nasty smell about them you mean.but they are stupid enough to do anything anyone asks of them."

"I made them that way."

Virginie shut up. She still remembers the time she witness Raul making a troll out of a sorry werewolf. Apparently the guy had gotten a little too close to Rindy for his liking. It was a painful experience for her. Not that she reserve any of her sympathy for the werewolf. But the process was cruel. Virginie still remembers how the guy had squirm and scream and cry for mercy but her lord would not listen. And she remembers how the guy's big yellow eyes had turned purplish and then, sallow and sunk into his own skull, while his head swells up and his ears became longer and bigger. And then his complexion gradually turned pale yellow. She had witness the transformation of a Troll and she felt sick that time. But she had to put up a brave front in the face of her lord.

That was how the trolls come about. Every time some one broke the rules or simply manages to pisses Raul off, there were more trolls. It soon became a community for them. Sometime, Raul would joke about creating more of them to give them a company. Virginie never laugh at those cruel jokes. But she knew her lord needs to do this for a reason. And that is to create order. And there was order.

Until Shane had to come and ruin it all. 

"You look pale." Raul eyed her. His dark eyes so deep and so hauntingly black, Virginie thought she was staring at two deep holes. "Are you feeling sick?"

There was no tone of concern in his voice. Virginie felt more like Raul was mocking her again of the way she had reacted when he had created the trolls in her face.

"I am fine, my lord."

"I'm sorry about your sister."

Virginie eyed him. She felt a deep wrench in her heart. Her sister, Adelia had been the closest thing she had besides Raul. Yet she was put to trial before his lordship by the council for defying Night World laws. There, she was painfully transformed into a troll by Raul. A public execution, everyone calls it. And everyone feared the lord even more that day.

Virginie cannot remember what Adelia did to deserve such a horrible end. And she never did ask. For in her heart, she knew that she was scared of Raul too. He was a man capable of many a thing no one would dare dream about.

And Virginie had been trying to block out that memory ever since. She had been trying to forget Adelia. 

Yet Raul was talking about her now. Bringing those black memories back.

"She was a good girl." Raul was saying, his voice somewhat thoughtful. "She was beautiful too. That long black hair, so straight and like silk they were." He paused, looking at Virginie, who was staring back at him, her eyes a pale yellow. "And her skin so soft and tender." He touched her cheek then. And Virginie felt like recoiling away. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered.

"Are you angry? You are breathing heavily. Does being near me makes you sick?"

"No." She shook her head warily.

"Adelia comes to me, like you used to come to me."

"What do you mean.?" She felt her voice was shaking.

"She seduces me. Wants me to love her. Wants me to hold her. She wants Rindy away."

Virginie's eyes widened. "No."

Raul nodded gravely. "She poisoned Rindy's food. I caught her myself. I had to punish her."

"Raul."

"And so I did what I did. I enjoyed it then. But not so much now. Come to think of it, I almost let myself fall into the Vicious Cycle."

"What Vicious Cycle?"

"The Cycle that will ruin all Night People. That Cycle is also known as Instinct. The Night People have instincts that are barbaric and savage. I intend to destroy that Cycle forever." He paused, looking somewhat sad. "I admit I had let myself down more than a couple of time. I had abandon my own rules and my own principles. I joined in the savage party of the Night People, and for that, I am ashamed."

"Raul, I have no idea what you are talking about." Virginie was getting worried.

"I am a Necromancer. I am not one of the Night People. I never belonged here or anywhere else. But I am here for a reason. I will crush that Vicious Cycle forever. No longer will I witness another revolution, another massacre, another sin."

"You meant to destroy the world, right?" Virginie asked. It is odd how she does not care when the humans invaded and almost took over the Night World. Yet when Raul spoke those words so truthfully, it was painful for her. She thought Raul meant to save them.

"Yes. I meant to destroy everything."

Her voice broke. She did not shed tears but she was very frightened. "And everyone?"

Raul did not answer. Virginie sat down warily on the three-legged table.

Suddenly, Raul broke the tense silence between them. "I will destroy him first."

"Who.?" Virginie asked weakly.

"My brother."

Virginie thought of Shane. She had not liked the guy at first when he took over the throne from Raul. But Shane was a hard guy to hate. He was nice, first of all. Which was sickening for Virginie. But the most intriguing thing about him was he loved the Night World and the people living in it. He was always thinking up ways and implementing new ideas to develop the Night World to benefit all the Night People. 

No, she decided that she did not hate Shane. She did not even dislike him. In fact, she had grown to count him on as a friend, as a kin.

"No." She said slowly.

Raul raised an eyebrow at her. "No?"

She nodded. "You cannot hurt him."

"Why not?"

She thought of Adelia again. Her kin were slowly being decimated by the man she loves. It hurts.

"I will not let you."

Now, Raul was amused. It showed in his face, in his eyes. His dark eyes sparkled with amusement and there was a silent smile on his lips.

Virginie did not feel so humorous herself. She felt angry. She had every right to feel angry at him. For years she had give him her heart, soul and body. For years she had longed for nothing else but to be beside him eternally. She had wanted him but she had not been so selfish as to demand that he want her back. She had waited patiently for him. She had been there for him.

Yet he was doing the same thing to her over and over again. Hurting her. Hurting her people. He'd never loved her even though he had kissed and caressed her. She was just a mistress to him when Rindy was far and he needed solace and affection. She cannot recall ever hearing him whisper the three golden words she'll willingly die to hear them, even when she was beside him, lying on his bed.

Adelia had been played by him the same way. She had not known then but Raul has finally spill the truth now. 

Yes, she was angry. Very hurt and very angry.

"You will not._let_ me?" He repeated, softly this time, his eyes staring straight at hers.

She shook her head. How she came to be so gutsy, she could not remember. She could not recalled when was the last time she had defied her lord's wishes. She must be crazy.

"You cannot break the Vicious Cycle." She muttered. "You are the Vicious Cycle."

Now Raul paused and pondered her cold words closely. "Virginie, I am a Necromancer."

She hated the way he whispered her name. She hated the way he always thought he was above everyone else just because he was of kingly blood. As if Necromancers were a godsend.

"The Night World had always been working fine. Sure, it had been bloody. There had been wars but we had fought together. We had driven the humans away. I had never seen the Night People so united before." She bit her lips. "I'm telling you, we can pull through. There will be no Vicious Cycle. I'm sure."

"Wrong!" Raul snapped. "There had been wars but civil wars they were. There had been bloodshed and blood shed by your own people. And yes, your people have unite together but only to fight against your own kind."

"You speak as though you are not one of us! Raul, you are one of us as well!"

"No. I am not."

"Raul!"

"It is time for you to come to terms with this. I do not belong to the Night World. I was born and raise for a reason."

"And what is that?" She snickered. "To destroy the Night World? To kill everyone? What about the humans? Do they have more rights to live than us?"

"Humans are filth to you, Virginie. Yet this is their time. It is their era now. Your people's ways will only seek to destroy all of you one day. I am only doing what I am suppose to do."

"If you say we are savages and barbaric and unlearned and that we kill each other, then you are no better. Because right now, you're trying to kill us all!"

"It is different. I am not your people. I am a third entity all together. I am neither human or Night People."

"I think you've gone quite crazy after sleeping for two years."

Raul paused. "Yes. I slept. With Rindy by my side. I should have done all of you in long ago if she had not been hindering my plans. But now, she is gone. I can do what I am suppose to do."

Virginie was shock beyond words. She could not believe Raul to be so cold. Yes, he had always been a cruel man. But he had never spoken anything vile about Rindy before to anyone's faces unless it was during their usual squabble, which they make up in good time. Virginie could not believe Raul was saying all this. It was all too much to digest.

"I thought you loved her." She choked.

"I thought I did." He had a faraway look in his dark eyes. "When I lost her earlier and met Shane and then lost him again to Elessar, I met the most unlikely person. She appeared in my dream, even when I was awake." He paused, as if the memory pained him. "And she spoke to me."

The air was thick with silent between them. When Virginie realize Raul had stopped talking, she whispered.

"What did she say?"

He closed his eyes. "She said she should have killed me instead."

"What.?"

Raul suddenly let out a dry laugh. "It does not matter. This world is lost to me. It had passes me by. I shall end it."

"No."

"No one can stop me now. I will kill him then end everything else."

"Shane is innocent."

"So is a lot of people. But innocence, my dear Virginie, is a curse rather than a gift, would you not agree? Innocence burn lives away. Innocence is a sin."

"Raul.please." She was trembling now. It was fear. She could smell her own fear. And she had not a single doubt that Raul could sense it as well. Yet she had her last gamble. A gamble she must take. "Do you not love her?"

To her surprise, his eyes turned completely dark until Virginie felt them burning with fire. With rage.

"I hate her." He whispered.


	13. Hate

Chapter Thirteen: Hate

Rindy paused. Her heart was heavy. She felt someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she turned around and met soft blue eyes.

"Are you well?" The dragoon asked.

She nodded. "Did you find the answers you seek for?"

He was grim. "I found out a lot more than I had asked for."

She smiled. "That is good."

"Rindy."

Her green eyes sparkled slightly. "You do not call me Alexia anymore."

"That is merely a name you used. You are Rindy. That I cannot deny."

She nodded sadly. "I would love to be Alexia. But I cannot."

He understood her meaning. "I have learned of all I seek to know. What about you?"

Her green eyes were sad. "I learned as much as you did. Things I knew or thought I knew that turned out to be false. And of things that were always so real but I pretended they were not."

The young dragoon was baffled. "What do you mean?"

"There is a lot of hate, Iker. A lot of sin. A lot of rage."

"What did they tell you, Rindy?"

She shook her head hastily. "We have not a moment to lose. I must try to save them now or lose all three of them."

"Lose them?"

She nodded. "Yes. Raul plans to destroy the Night World. I have failed in my duty. I am a failed experiment so to speak. Raul had discarded his feelings for me and in his heart is blackened with rage and hatred. I must stop him."

"Rindy, I am not sure I thoroughly understand."

"We will speak as we walk." She grabbed his hand and started to walk briskly.

"Wait!" Iker interrupted. "Might I remind you, that we have no way of turning back? We just jumped through a very deep hole, remember?"

Rindy smiled. "There is always a way. There is always a back-door to everything in life. And death."

Iker was not sure what Rindy did exactly but somehow, they winded back on the street of the soulless and the refugees. She then make them took some funny turns around the streets until they were standing infront of a old, abandoned hut with a crooked chimney.

"Rindy, are we going in?"

She nodded. "Yes. This is the door that leads to the other dimension and time. It will bring us back to Night World."

"How can you be sure?"

She smiled lightly. "Because I know everything. The Book-keepers had told me everything. They passed their wisdom,knowledge and lore of ancient years to me."

"You must be divine now." Iker said seriously.

She chuckled. "Yes I am divine." 

Then she held out her hand and the dragoon grabbed it. And they entered the door.

Warm sunlight greeted them. And they were relieved to smell the fresh and free air again. But Rindy was quick to settle into serious business.

"We have not the time to idle." She said. "By sunset, this hill will be burning with the fire of rage. Let us hurry!"

"Where are we going, Rindy?"

"To Pandora's Hill."

Iker frowned. "I'd never heard of it. But then again, I'd never had the chance to explore the Night World up till now."

"You will not like it. The hill reeked of violent hate and a thousand year-old sin. It is not a pleasant place."

"Then why are we going there?"

"Because it is where the King and Queen are buried. It is also the place where the three brothers will meet and fight."

Iker nodded and walked silently behind Rindy as she led the way. It was only a couple of minutes later that Iker had to ask another question. It was a question he had been curious about.

"The Book-keepers told me you and Raul were lovers."

Rindy did not answer, so Iker continued.

"They told me both of you were deeply in love. And that is the reason why Raul never hurt the Night World up till now. If that is the case, does that mean he does not love you anymore?"

Such an innocent question, from an innocent creature. But Rindy's heart aches. Even though her mind told her she had no need for sentiments. Her role was simple. She was born to stop Raul and she would do that before she perished.

"Yes. He no longer loves me."

Iker paused, watching her closely from behind. Her strides remained quick and steady.

He asked again. "Do you still love him?"

Silence.

"I am sorry." Iker said finally, breaking the silence. "I spoke too freely."

"It is fine." Rindy whispered. "Love is a hindrance. We both know that. Love is too much to give in this world."

Iker shook his head slowly. "The Night World is not that cruel. It is not that cold. You must have hope."

Rindy smiled. She appreciated the effort Iker was trying to boast her morale. Yet she need no such boasting. She was strong. Stronger than two years ago. She did not feel as much hurt as she would have like to have felt.

"Raul is feeling the same way." She said softly.

Iker stared at her, not understanding. 

She continued. "The world has passes us by so swiftly. I wished I did not awake so soon. Yet nothing can deny fate."

Iker decided that the topic had to move on. Talking about Raul would just upset both of them.

"So, what is our plan? How do we stop them?"

Rindy paused. "This time, I planned to give it all I got."

Shane crawled and stumbled. Yet his keen sense of smell did not desert him. He thought he smelt the sense of flowers and trees and grass all frozen in time. All movement around him was at a standstill. He was the only living thing still moving, still crawling, still stumbling. Even the air was halted.

It was then he realized he must have stumbled into the Garden of Eden. This only mean he was near home. Or at least, a broken home. The capital was just north of the Garden of Eden if he remembered correctly. It was kind of odd, Shane thought. How serene and peaceful the Garden was when it once housed a band of wicked and crooked old witches. He sighed and sat down. He laid himself against a hard tree. Although his sight had failed him, his heart would not. His mind clearly remembered the Garden. How it would looked like in spring time. The awesome red and purple flowers that sprung up from under the trees. It would have been a lovely sight.

He rubbed his eyes. They felt numb. Then his nose crinkle a little as he pick up a new scent. He started to become alert. Every hair on his hand started to tingle. He started to crawl and grope his way to this foreign scent.

As he got nearer, the smell got thicker. It was a very familiar smell yet he could not yet remember. He do not know why he felt no threat or fear when approaching this other presence, considering what he had been put through. Yet somehow, his heart urges him on and so his body did.

Finally, he reached the presence. He held out his hand and started to grope around blindly. His palms landed on a bunch of silky threads. His fingers ran through them, feeling their every texture. 

He started to shake. With trembling hands, he reached down the touched the rest of the object. His fingers could make out a pointed nose, a slightly opened mouth and cracked lips. His hand move up again to lightly tapped on the eyes. Closed eyes.

Then he wept.

He did not know how long he sat down beside Nicky and cried. Time was lost in the Garden of Eden. He did not care. He did not want to get away. He wanted to stay there for a while. Maybe he cried himself to sleep or maybe he did not get any sleep. He was not sure if his eyes were opened or closed.

"I am not sure of anything anymore." He said softly, lying on the grass beside his friend.

So much death, he thought. And he had contributed to a fair share of that. He wished he would just die and disappear. He hated the immortality. He hated the way he could not hurt himself because he would heal just as quickly.

God, he hated this world.

Then he heard something else that moves in the Garden and he froze. The sound of flapping wings. Great and slow, kind of rhythmic was the sound of it. But Shane did not move.

Let them come, he thought. Let them torture and hurt. He'd welcome the pain.

The sound came closer until it was just flapping above him.

"Take me to death." He whispered.

And great claws pick him up and flew away.

Virginie felt every blood in her turned chilled. 

"No, Raul. We are not going there."

"Yes we are."

"But why? I thought you hated that place."

Raul looked at her coldly. "Yes. Hated that place very much. Yet, he calls from the wind. I must go now."

"Who called?"

"My brother."

"You intend to kill him then?"

He nodded. "Yes. He should have died that thousand years ago."

Virginie paused. "I am not sure I understand."

"You will soon enough."

"Why do you not kill me?" she asked suddenly.

He stopped and turned back to look at her. "Do you want me to?"

He said it as if it was the most natural thing to ask. 

She shook her head. "No. I was only curious."

"You want to know if I still have feelings for you. That I did not kill you because I cannot bring myself to."

Virginie stared at him. "Do you have feelings for me?"

He was unmoving. "I have no feelings."

"For anyone? Anything?"

"Yes."

"You used to have a lot of feelings, Raul. You used to get angry, laugh and love. You used to become sarcastic, cynical and cruel."

"That was all in the past."

"Why have you suddenly changed into someone I barely knew?"

"When things change, people change. The way a person behave is carved by the way events unfold about him."

"So what changed you so greatly? Even though you always wanted to destroy the Night World, you never thought of leaving Rindy. What happened to you, Raul?" She was ashamed that her voice broke and betrayed her tears.

"Maybe the spell had lifted." He said coldly. "I am no longer under the spell that I'd been binded to for so many years."

"No." Virginie frowned. "I think a new spell is upon you. It had cast over you like shadows over mountains. You have changed to become so much worst off than your brother." she hissed.

Raul suddenly grabbed her throat and squeezed them until she started to choke.

"I only brought you this far with me because of what I had done to Adelia. I am giving you a chance to see the end of the world, before your very own end." he whispered roughly. "I am under no spell, Vampire."

She felt her lungs were about to burst when Raul suddenly released her and she collapsed onto the ground.

She gasped for breath as she looked up at him. Her yellow eyes narrowed.

"I despised you." She whispered.

Raul did not smile. "I will make it such an end that it would be worth your wrath."

Then he picked her up in his arms and started to climb up the hill.

They reached the top of Pandora's Hill and Raul put Virginie down. The girl watched silently as Raul walked slowly towards one great tombstone. On it was scrawled in a small and almost unreadable writing:

Here Lies Pandora and Windalf,

Mighty Rulers of their time,

May they find eternal rest,

In eternal peace.

Raul snickered softly. "Mighty rulers indeed."

Virginie walked towards him and touched his shoulder. "Raul."

"They were not mighty. Maybe father had been. But not her."

Virginie did not speak. Somehow, she could feel Raul trembling softly.

"I hate her." He whispered again. "I hate you." He said to the tomb.

Virginie took a step back. She was suddenly afraid of him. She could sense that Raul was suddenly becoming very turbulent. 

"For so many years, you haunted my every steps. Yes. You picked the wrong son. You should have killed me. For I am the One, mother. I am the One that will destroy them and you along with it!"

"Raul.what are you saying?" Virginie asked softly.

He started to chuckle wildly. Then his hands rest upon the tomb and he ignored Virginie or maybe he did not even noticed she was there.

"Maybe I was the One that make you pick the wrong son!" He laughed. "I was the One that toyed with your mind. I _make_ you pick me!"

"Raul, what the hell is going on?" Virginie shouted across to him. The sky above them had turned quite gray. It looked as if a storm was brewing. Yet Raul did not seem to notice anything else around him. It was just the tomb and himself. He was in his own world. A world Virginie was sure she would not wish to enter.

The wind started to howl around them and Virginie thought she could hear a distant flapping of wings. But she could not be certain because the winds were howling so loudly.

Yet Raul stood there, alone and in solitude. His cape flying about him wildly in the wind. He stood there, a dark figure against the rage of the wind. And all the while, Virginie groped low to the grass, in terror.

"He is here, Pandora. Your unnamed child. The One that should have been King. The One that should have been with Rindy. The One you killed." Raul whispered. The wind carried his words until Virginie thought the whole hill was filled with them.

"Your other son will be here soon." Raul chuckled. "Your vampire son. He would have make a fine king, Pandora, if you had given him a chance. Now, you will watched in your grave the errors of your past. And watched as I kill your sons one by one."

The flapping of wings got louder and now Virginie was sure it was not the wind. She looked up and sure enough, she saw a great big bird, strangely like that of an eagle with beautiful blue and purple feathers swooping above them.

In his claws, it held Shane.

Virginie gasped as the claw opened and released Shane.

"Even Elessar is here!" Raul rejoiced. "This is a glorious end."

Virginie rushed to Shane's side. The poor vampire looked so beaten up and wary, Virginie thought he was going to die.

"Shane, are you alright?"

"Virginie? That sounded like you. But you are suppose to be dead."

"It is a long story. I am very frighten now, Shane. Raul planned for something big to happen. Something bad."

"Is Raul here?"

Virginie paused. "He is standing right over there."

"I cannot see." Shane whispered. Then his eyes narrowed. "I will kill that stinking bastard brother of mine!" he started to get up but Virginie quickly held him back.

"Shane, what are you saying? You lost your sight?"

"Raul did it!" He shouted angrily. "I will fell him myself before my life should be ended!"

Virginie paused. "But he didn't. He told me he lost you to Elessar at some point and then he'd never seen you since. I was with him all the way."

"He must have fed you nothing but lies, Virginie. His Elessar dumped me into a dried well and there, he practiced his blackcraft on me and blinded me. I will kill him!" He started to get up again.

Virginie quickly pushed him down. "Listen! You have been mistaken! Raul told me that Elessar is no longer under his command."

"Then whose command could that beast be under?! There are no summoners here except for him!"

__

"No, Shane. There is one other." 

Shane perked up. "Who is that?" He asked Virginie, tightly gripping her shoulder.

He could feel Virginie tensed up. "It is her." The vampire whispered.

Iker watched with a heavy heart at the scene before him. He saw Raul standing before a great tomb, his back facing them. Yet he did not speak as if he knew they had arrived. Then Iker also saw Shane sprawling on the grass with a beautiful girl with yellow eyes beside him. Rindy was infront of him but Iker quickly held her hand and shook his head.

"I will be fine." She said.

Iker did not think so. Especially with the wind blowing so wildly about them.

"You have another brother, Shane." Rindy started.

A second voice spoke, colder and harder. "Do not tell him of the sin committed so long ago. It is a curse."

Iker realized it was Raul that had spoken. His back was still facing them.

Rindy turned towards the man. "Raul. How did we got separated from the camp?"

"I told you to go far away. And you did."

Rindy nodded. "Yes I remember now. It all seem so long ago."

Finally, the man turned around. And Iker could see that his eyes were dark as the devil's own.

"It was fate. Fate that awoken me. Fate that tear us apart and fate again, that brings me to the truth."

"What truth?" The girl asked softly.

"The truth of Pandora's sin. Of my sin. Of everyone that had that cursed blood."

"What did Pandora do to earn such hate from the son she only ever loved and cared for?"

Raul spat. "Do not speak of her love for me. I would much preferred none. Do not speak of the privilege I had. I am ashamed of it." He shook his head slowly. "The moment I learned that she had murdered my brother and discarded another, I was full of shame. Never should the line of Necromancers be born by such a vile creature as she was."

"Pandora may have sinned but she had paid for it. She was murdered ruthlessly during the Revolution. Would you never let your heart rest?"

"Never." Raul replied darkly. "Not when I know she also played a part in your creation, in our pain, Rindy. The Book-keepers and the Elders created you but she is not entirely innocent in this. She _make _them create you. She planted thoughts in them, even when she was dead."

"No, Raul."

"Yes. Do you know she came in my dream? She said she should have killed me instead. She told me you would destroy me. Is that true, Rindy?"

The girl did not speak.

Raul nodded and chuckled. "Oh yes. I see it now. You are one of them, Rindy. You are created by them and therefore, you are their puppet. I shall send you to see your creators soon enough!"

"Raul stop!" Iker suddenly shouted and stepped in. "You have spoken too vilely for a king. You know Rindy loved you. And you know she meant to help you. Will you not throw away the thought of vengeance and seek peace instead?"

"Foolish dragoons!" Raul bellowed. "They speak like young werewolves just out of infancy. They are mindless! You are taken with her because she put a spell on you!"

All this while, Shane was silent, hearing the comments, the shouts and the angry retorts that were flying about.

"Virginie, I have another brother?"

The vampire girl was quiet. "To tell you the truth, I think we should both stay out of this. We have been kept in the dark far too long."

"But he is my brother. I.why am I the only one that does not know this?"

Virginie softened. "It may be a blessing, Shane. Knowing the truth threw Raul over the edge."

They were again interrupted by a sudden deep trembling of the ground. Everyone stumbled.

Raul smiled. "Yes. At last, he is here."

"No Raul. He will not be coming." Rindy said suddenly.

Raul eyed her darkly. "You cannot stop him."

"I did."

Raul did not speak.

Rindy continued. "He is already dead. But he cannot forget the sin of the past and therefore, he came back. But I send him back already. When I was at the Black Hole with the Book-Keepers, I called for him and send him to rest."

"Lies."

"I am not lying, Raul. Your brother is now resting in peace."

Raul smirked. "If he is, why did Elessar bring Shane here? I did not order him."

Iker took a step forward. "Yes you did not call for Elessar. We did. Or should I say, Rindy did."

The Dark Lord turned to the girl. "You summon him?"

Rindy shook her head. "I am no summoner. I only ask him if he could do the favor."

Shane was alert suddenly. "But.but Elessar brought me to a well. Then Raul blinded me."

Rindy turned to Shane and she was sorry to see him looking so tired and hurt.

"No Shane. Raul did not make you lost your sight. It is the unnamed child that did. And he did it because he thought you were Raul. His mind is bend on killing Raul for he felt that Raul was the one that took away his life and his place."

Raul nodded. "I did."

"You did not, Raul. You have to stop thinking that."

"What do you know of my pain and sorrow, Rindy? Nothing! How could you have send my brother away? Where did you send him? To what doom did you send him to?!"

"Raul, you are acting so crazy!" Iker snapped. "Rindy only meant to save all of you. She had help to save your third brother now and he has now returned to a place of eternal rest."

"Is that your idea of saving us?" Raul snickered. "So how will you save me and Shane? Will you send us to this place of eternal rest as well?"

"Only if you forced me to." Rindy said gravely.

"No." Raul whispered darkly. "I want you to."

Virginie suddenly leaped away from Shane. "Raul! Don't be silly! She is very strong now. I can feel it. She can destroy you!"

"Yes, Virginie." Raul replied softly. "Somehow, I can feel it too. After we got separated, you must have gotten much stronger."

Rindy paused. "Do not force me to do this, Raul."

"No, Rindy. I _want_ you to do this. I want you to destroy me."

"No." Her voice began to tremble.

"If you don't, I will destroy you instead. Then I will end the world as it should have been ended."

Rindy paused. Then she whispered. "You do not have the heart to do it."

Raul narrowed his eyes slightly. "What?"

"I say, you do not have the heart to do that. To kill me or to destroy the world."

He began to laugh, a quiet sort of laugh. "And what makes you think that, Rindy? Have you been hanging around that dragoon for far too long?"

"If you are so ashamed by your past and your lineage, then you are more soft than you give yourself credit for."

Her words angered him and his eyes flared. "If you think I still have any feeling left for a puppet like you, then you are sorely mistaken!"

This make Rindy sucked in her breath. And everyone else that heard was stunned.

There was an awful silence. And the wind continue to howl.

Finally Raul broke it. He said quietly. "I have wasted enough time. You always hinder me, Rindy. Now I will end it." 

He closes his eyes suddenly and the ground began to shake wildly. Rindy fall and Iker rushed to grab her. Shane rolled about the grass blindly and Virginie leaped over to steady him.

They were all trying to balance themselves when there was a sudden loud rumbling and then a crashing sound and to their horror, the great tomb behind Raul blew up.

Rindy gasped but to her horror, she saw Raul opened his eyes. And they were not black but a deep crimson red. And he had a slow smile on his face.

"Stop Raul! Stop it!" She screamed. The wind was howling madly around her. And she was light. If Iker had not hold on to her, she might have been blown away.

__

This is the End.

Rindy frowned. "I will not let you!"

__

I am a Necromancer. You are powerless before me.

"I will stop you!"

__

Today will mark the ending of the sin that my people had committed in past and present.

Rindy collapsed onto the grass suddenly, sobbing. "Why.Raul.? Why won't you let me save you?"

__

I shall end the vengeance of my brothers. With blood and fear, I shall end the whole lineage and the Vicious Cycle.

"Its always about you, Raul. If your brother could put it behind him, why couldn't you? If Shane could forgive, why couldn't you?" Rindy asked, with tears in her green eyes. "You are the only one that goes about this matter seeking revenge. Why does your two brothers listen to me and trust me but you refuses? Why do they love me when I seek only for your love?" She covered her face with her hands and wept.

There was a sudden bright white light. It seemed to emit from Rindy's body. And the light was so bright that everyone had to shade their eyes. The light passed through from Rindy's body and went straight at Raul. It only took a second or maybe less of it, for the light to penetrate him.

Raul looked at Rindy, slightly surprised. Yet there was something proud in his eyes, something approving. His crimson eyes turned dull, until they were black again. Then he fell upon the grass, his cape spread around him and the winds stopped howling.

Rindy rushed to his side and brought his resting head to her lap.

"Raul."

His eyes were closed. "Have I.is this the End?"

Rindy shook her head. "No. You have failed. I knew you couldn't have done it."

He nodded. "Somehow, that sounded like an insult."

"I love you." She whispered and wept again.

"You are strong. I never realize you were and I had spend my every waking hours with you." he chuckled softly. "Isn't that odd?"

She nodded. "Yes, how odd."

He nodded. "I feel sleepy. I could take a long nap."

Rindy nodded. "Yes. A long nap. Something I feel we all need."

Raul smiled and still, his eyes were closed. Rindy knew he did not have the strength to open it.

"Actually, come to think of it, Necromancers aren't that big a deal." Raul laughed. "They aren't even that strong."

"No. But I think they have the biggest hearts."

He did not reply. Rindy watched in silence as the man before her finally drew his last breath.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

And so it was that Night World was saved. But the Dark Lord's last and final attempt at trying to destroy it had corrupted the geographical location of it. Hence, Rindy had performed a final barrier spell that conceals Night World from the Human World forever. Hence, the humans was to think that the Night World had perished on their own due to their civil wars and not a word of the creatures and violent battles fought was spoken again in the Human World. Soon, Night World was forgotten to them. And only became legends and tales told to children before bedtime.

Rindy, having attained the powers of the Book-keepers and the elders then closed the Gaping Hole of the soulless, preventing any of the soulless or refugees of the Night People from ever returning to the Human World. The Black Hole became a home to the remaining Night People.

Iker, after bidding farewell to his friends, returned for the Dragoon Isle, where he spoke tales of the fierce battle that had taken place and of a brave girl that had fought her best to save everyone's lives, including the Dragoons. For if not for the girl, Iker said that Dragoon Isle would have been destroyed as well. Hence a great big golden statue of the girl was carved and placed in the Great Hall of the Kings in honor and tribute.

Virginie returned to the Garden of Eden with Shane, where they spend most of their time together. Shane never did retain his sight. Even Rindy said she could not healed what the Blackcraft had done to him. But Shane did not mind. Nicky forever rested in the Garden as well and because time was halted, his body remained forever pure and fair. Virginie took care of Shane and every evening, she would describe to him the beautiful orange and yellow colors of the sky when the sun is setting.

Pandora's Hill was gone and along went the great tomb of the King and Queen. After the war, Rindy took Raul's body and laid him to rest in the fields of the white lilies. She made a tomb for him and it was seen that the tomb was always fresh with new flowers. She still returns to the Black Hole occasionally to visit the Night People for she was the only one that knew the 'back-door' back to the outside world. Her and an unlikely creature that the Night People will never meet again and hence the secret pathway was kept forever safe.

And although Rindy lives day by day, awaiting her time to arrive where she will go and join him in eternal peace, she continues to mourn his passing. The wind carried her cries across the mountains and the seas and finally to the sky, where it finally turned to icy water droplets and they fall from the skies like millions of tiny teardrops .The Night World had never rained in the past. 

It would rain every now and then.

****

Note to readers: So you have managed to finish it? If you've done your work and read through this story thoroughly, you would have realized that you did not mind the length of this story and it had been an engaging read. If however, you have skipped through chapters, then my advice for you is to go back and slowly go through it again.

A few thanks to those that helped out in this story :

L.J Smith - The main person where I got my ideas from.

Squaresoft Enix - I took the ideas of aeons and Fayth and summoning from them.

Suikoden and The Legend of Dragoons - These are two of my favorite games and I owe my ideas of Dragon Knights and Futch ( if gamers remember) and Dragoons from them.

Lord of the Rings and Tolkien - Some languages that I used was ideas obtained from the book.

Special thanks to :

My sister - For starting this whole story going and got me into finishing it.

All the readers - Either for your compliments or insults, I take it as fair critique and therefore I truly appreciated it. I only hope that you have taken the time to finish the whole story and found your time spent was well worth it. Thank you and let's keep writing!

-Lightfellow


End file.
